De La Amistad A el Amor
by steffy17
Summary: Jacob siempre había estado enamorado de Renesmee, pero su amor no era correspondido. Renesmee lo quería, pero como amigo. En él tenía un hombro donde poder llorar, y él siempre estaba a su lado cuando lo necesitaba
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

JACOB... —dijo Renesmee con aquel tono persua sivo que él conocía tan bien—. Yo... umm... bueno, tengo un pequeño problema, y temo que necesito tu ayuda.

El estómago de Jacob se contrajo. Se estaba sir viendo una copa. Entonces se dio la vuelta lenta mente con el vaso de whisky y la botella en la mano. Acababa de llegar a casa después de un terrible sá bado en las carreras de Randwick, y no estaba de hu mor para uno de los «pequeños problemas» de Renesmee.

Un sinfín de posibilidades pasaron por su mente. Le habría dado una paliza a un pobre tipo por to carle o pellizcarle el trasero; Renesmee tenía uno de esos traseros irresistibles para los hombres.

O habría donado el dinero para los gastos de la casa a una noble causa. Nuevamente.

O... «¡Oh, no! ¡Seguro que ha traído a casa a un perro o un gato abandonado que encontró en la ca lle!», pensó él.

Eso era algo bastante normal en ella, aun sa biendo que el contrato de arrendamiento no permitía tener animales domésticos en el piso. Y siempre le tocaba a él llevar al maldito bicho a la Protectora de Animales, después de lo cual Renesmee lo miraba con tanto resentimiento como si él mismo hubiera asesi nado al animal.

Miró alrededor. Sintió alivio al comprobar que Renesmee no escondía ningún animal en el espacioso salón. Además, Renesmee no se pondría nerviosa por una cosa así, pensó él. En ese caso se mostraría de safiante y rebelde.

Y estaba nerviosa. Más nerviosa que nunca.

Jacob volvió a sentir un nudo en el estómago.

¡Dios! ¡Esperaba que no estuviera embarazada del último novio que tenía, y quisiera que él, su mejor amigo y compañero de piso, le pagase el aborto!

¡Oh, no! ¡Eso no! ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso!

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Renesmee! ¿Qué has hecho ahora? —le preguntó Jacob con desesperación, fijando sus ojos grises en la mujer a la que había amado y odiado a la vez durante los últimos veintio cho años.

No, no habían sido veintiocho años, se corrigió con acritud. Veintitrés. La había conocido el primer día de clase en el jardín de infancia, cuando él tenía cinco años.

Él llevaba llorando toda la mañana en un rincón de la clase, y ella, una niña de escasos cuatro años, con grandes ojos marrones y una coleta con un lazo rojo, se había acercado a él, con gesto increíble mente seguro, y lo había consolado. Le había rode ado sus temblorosos hombros, y le había dicho que no se preocupara, que ella lo protegería. Ella no te nía miedo en el jardín de infancia, porque su mamá era profesora en esa escuela y llevaba trabajando siglos allí.

Esa pequeña diablilla, que entonces se había disfrazado hábilmente de ángel de la guarda, le había indicado incluso dónde estaban los servicios, algo que para él había cobrado gran importancia en aquel momento.

Desde entonces se había transformado en su de voto esclavo. Y lo seguía siendo. ¡Y ella lo sabía!

Jacob miró a Renesmee. Sabía que no debía hacerle caso. Pero él era débil con ella, porque sabía que siempre lo terminaba convenciendo con aquella ino cente mirada.

—No es nada malo, Jacob, de verdad —le dijo.

—¿Y peligroso? —contestó él secamente.

De pequeña siempre había sido un torbellino, y una aventurera sin igual; siempre estaba tratando de trepar al árbol más alto, siempre tenía que jugar a los deportes que jugaban los chicos y terminar siendo la mejor de todos. Siempre había corrido más rápido, había saltado más alto y tirado más lejos que nin guno de sus compañeros.

Pero todo aquello había cambiado cuando había empezado la escuela secundaria y la pubertad la ha bía hecho quedarse atrás en ese campo.

El talento y la decisión no habían sido suficientes para competir con los chicos una vez que habían co menzado a notarse las desventajas de altura, peso y tamaño.

Renesmee había dejado de crecer, y la naturaleza la había dotado de una figura de cuerpo delgado y deli cados huesos. Pero no se había dado por vencida.

Había insistido para que la dejaran jugar con el equipo de fútbol de los chicos, y había seguido siendo la que más goles marcaba.

—No estarás pensando en apuntarte al equipo aus traliano de fútbol masculino, ¿no? —le preguntó él irónicamente.

Renesmee todavía estaba en el mundo del deporte. Y de los deportistas. Si había algo que la volvía loca eran unos hombros anchos y unos buenos bíceps. El cerebro no importaba. Sólo la masa muscular. Tam bién le gustaban los hombres altos, lo que era una paradoja, teniendo en cuenta su altura.

Y aunque él medía uno ochenta y tres, y tenía un cuerpo mejor del que Renesmee creía, él nunca reuniría los requisitos para cautivar a Renesmee sexualmente. No había ninguna chispa en sus ojos cuando lo mi raba. No había química por parte de ella.

Jacob lo sabía porque Renesmee se lo había dicho, con despiadada sinceridad, la noche que festejaba sus veintiún años, cuando él había desperdiciado dos docenas de rosas tratando de cortejarla una vez más. Cuando le había confesado que estaba loco por ella, ella le había dicho que lo quería mucho, pero que se trataba del amor que podía sentir por un hermano mayor o por su mejor amigo. Ella lo lamentaba, pero si él no podía aceptarlo, tal vez sería mejor que se alejase de su vida.

Ella había tenido razón, por supuesto. Habría sido mejor alejarse de ella.

Pero él no lo había hecho. Simplemente no podía hacerlo. Había seguido siendo su mejor amigo, dejándole un hombro ancho donde llorar cada tanto, y dinero cuando lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

—No seas tonto —replicó Renesmee—. Ya no hago esas cosas. Sé que soy demasiado pequeña para jugar con chicos tan grandes.

Pero se refería al fútbol solamente, pensó él. Porque no se privaba de jugar con ellos en el dormito. Y cuanto más grande, mejor, por lo visto.

—No tienes por qué avergonzarte, Renesmee.

—Ni que yo fuera tan... tan...

—¿Loca? ¿Irresponsable? ¿Impulsiva?

Ella era todo eso. Ni qué decir lo cálida que era, lo natural, lo maravillosa, se dijo a sí mismo.

Jacob levantó el vaso y se sirvió una generosa medida de Johnny Walker. Sintió que le quemaba la garganta, y luego el estómago.

Renesmee apretó los labios, y lo miró con curiosi dad. Le daba un aire oriental aquel pelo negro tirante peinado hacia atrás. Jacob había fantaseado muchas veces con que ella era su geisha privada, especial mente cuando se ponía el kimono rojo y blanco que él le había regalado para la última navidad.

«¡Qué iluso!», pensó. Renesmee estaba muy lejos de ser una geisha.

—¿Dices eso porque tú no disfrutas de la vida? —le dijo Renesmee con desdén.

Jacob resopló y atravesó la alfombra para sen tarse en su sillón favorito.

—¿Es eso lo que crees que haces cuando cambias de vida como de sombrero? —le reprochó él—. ¿Fue divertido cuando apareciste aquí el año pasado sin un centavo y sin sitio donde alojarte? ¿Disfrutaste mucho de la vida cuando te dejó el desgraciado ése de tu novio hace unos meses? ¿Realmente te parece divertido que otros te recojan hecha cachitos?

—No espero que tú ni nadie recoja mis cachitos —se quejó ella—. Y te informo que generalmente es al revés: soy yo quien abandona a «los desgracia dos de mis novios».

—Al menos, estamos de acuerdo en algo —apuntó secamente Jacob—. ¡Buenas piezas han sido todos! —comentó irónicamente Jacob.

—Puede ser. Pero todos tenían una buena pieza... esas buenas piezas.

—Tú sabrás, supongo —dijo él, satisfecho de su descortés respuesta, sobre todo porque la idea de «su Renesmee» intimando con otro hombre lo mataba—. Pero nos estamos alejando del tema. Volvamos a tu pequeño problema. Ve al grano, Renesmee. No estoy de humor para soportar tus artimañas femeninas.

—De acuerdo, entonces. Lo que quería era que su pieras que yo no pensé nunca que esto pudiera ocurrir. Cuando surgió la situación, no tenía necesidad de implicarte personalmente, pero ha sucedido algo inesperado y ahora no tengo alter nativa.

Jacob no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. Pero le temía a lo que pudiera venir.

Renesmee se sentó en el sofá, cerca de la silla de Jacob y se inclinó hacia él con gesto tierno para ro garle algo.

—Por favor, no te enfades conmigo, Jacob —dijo Renesmee, en un tono que habría derretido a cualquiera.

Por un momento Jacob estuvo a punto de sucumbir, pero enseguida recobró el sentido de la realidad, y se cuenta de que esa tierna criatura iba a utilizarlo otra vez, como siempre. _

—Venga, Renesmee, ve al grano —le dijo—. No des más rodeos, cuéntame los hechos, y yo decidiré si voy a involucrarme o no.

Ella pareció sorprenderse de su tono duro. Se irguió y movió los hombros en un gesto que él conocía como un preludio de estallido de rebelión. Apretó los labios antes de decir:

—No hace falta que emplees ese tono.

—Prefiero ser yo quien juzgue eso, gracias. Y ahora, ¡acaba de una vez, mujer!

—De acuerdo. Se trata de mi madre.

—¿Qué pasa con tu madre? —Jacob frunció el ceño.

La madre de Renesmee era viuda. Su marido había muerto hacía unos años en un accidente. Desde en tonces, se había sentido muy sola. Renesmee era hija única, y desde que había terminado la universidad, no había dejado de viajar por todo el mundo, por lo que no le hacía gran compañía a su madre. Sólo ha bía regresado a casa de su madre para trabajar unos meses; y luego se había marchado nuevamente con lo que había podido ahorrar.

La señora Peterson tenía varios hermanos y her manas en Escocia, por lo que pensó que sería una buena idea volver a su tierra natal. Entonces, hacía unos seis meses, le habían diagnosticado un cáncer de mama.

—¿Está peor? —preguntó él, preocupado—. ¿Te hace falta dinero para ir a verla?

—No, ninguna de las dos cosas. De todos modos, todavía no te he devuelto el dinero del último billete a Edimburgo.

Era cierto, pensó él. Y era la única razón por la que había permanecido en su trabajo y en el mismo lugar tanto tiempo. Sin duda alguna, una vez que hu biera pagado su deuda, volvería a emprender una nueva aventura, como escalar el Himalaya o bajar esquiando las montañas de Saint Moritz.

—No, mamá está mejor. Y hay bastantes posibili dades de que el cáncer no reaparezca.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? No comprendo.

—Viene de visita aquí, unos quince días. Llega en avión el sábado por la tarde, dentro de una semana. Sus hermanos y hermanas le han comprado un bi llete de ida y vuelta a Sydney.

—Bueno, ¿qué problema hay? Debería hacerte ilu sión. ¡Oh! Comprendo... quieres que se quede aquí. No hay problema, Renesmee. No me importa. Apenas voy a estar aquí esos días, de todos modos, y hay dos camas en tu cuarto, ¿no?

—Ése es el problema —murmuró ella.

Jacob pestañeó sin comprender.

—Las camas en tu habitación, ¿son un problema?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque mi madre no espera que yo ocupe una de ellas, por eso.

—Renesmee, estoy perdido completamente.

Ella suspiró.

—Así es, Jacob. Mamá piensa que estamos casa dos y lógicamente supone que dormimos juntos. Y, por supuesto, se imagina que tú estás por aquí más de lo que acostumbras a estar últimamente. ¡Quién sabe en qué andarás! Si no fuera porque te conozco, pensaría que me estás evitando.

—Ella... piensa que... estamos... casados —repitió él lentamente, mirándola con interés,

—No me mires así, Jacob. No quise molestarte, sinceramente. Pero cuando estuve con ella en mayo parecía tan enferma... Intenta comprender... ¡Pensé que se iba a morir! Y siempre supe que ella hubiera deseado verme sentar la cabeza, preferentemente contigo. Así que le dije lo que pensé que la haría feliz. Le dije que estábamos comprometidos y que nos íbamos a casar. Luego, cuando volví, no tuve más remedio que seguir con la mentira. Así que elegí al gunas fotos de la boda de Michelle y le dije que era nuestra boda.

Jacob negaba con la cabeza, incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—¡Cómo se te ha ocurrido semejante cosa! ¡Ni si quiera ibas de blanco ese día!

—Mi traje de madrina era rosa pálido y podía pa sar perfectamente por un traje de novia. Además, mi madre seguramente se imaginó que yo no iba a tener una boda tradicional, con un gran vestido blanco. Y tú podrías haber pasado por el novio con tu atuendo de padrino. Afortunadamente, como era la boda de tu hermana, estaba toda tu familia. Y además, nos hi cieron un montón de fotos juntos. Mamá me dijo que estabas muy bien, por cierto. ¡Oh!, ¿y recuerdas esas sábanas grandes que envió y que te regalé? Eran... su regalo de boda...

Jacob apretó el vaso que tenía en la mano. Le in dignaba que ella hubiera mentido sin ni siquiera con sultárselo. Y, por supuesto, ella no había pensado en la posibilidad de ser descubierta. Había pensado que su pobre madre se iría del mundo antes de que su mentira fuera descubierta.

Siempre era así con Renesmee. Nunca pensaba en las consecuencias de lo que hacía. Simplemente, se me tía en cualquier lío sin preocuparse de que otros pu dieran verse afectados.

Y eso se había hecho más que evidente cuando a los diecisiete años le había pedido que la liberase de su virginidad. No por motivos románticos, no. Sim plemente por curiosidad. Porque ella estaba cansada de ser la única chica virgen del grupo. Cansada de tener que justificar su falta de admiradores. Pero eso no tenía nada que ver con la virginidad. Lo que pa saba era que los chicos estaban acostumbrados a tra tarla como a uno de los suyos, y no como un objeto de deseo masculino.

Él había sido el único que había tenido fantasías con ella. Lo que ella no sabía entonces, cuando le había pe dido aquel favor, era que él también era virgen. Era em barazoso, realmente, ser un chico virgen a los diecio cho años. Sus amigos solían mofarse de él por ello.

Se acordó del lío que había supuesto «liberar a Renesmee de su virginidad»; y de liberarse de la suya propia.

Se había puesto tan nervioso... Estaba aterrado. Tenía miedo de hacerle daño y de apresurarse dema siado, miedo de no ponerse bien el maldito preserva tivo.

El acto en sí había sido un auténtico desastre, confirmándose todos sus temores. Al final, la había lastimado y había sido muy rápido. Y en cuanto al maldito preservativo... No sabía cómo había logrado ponerlo en su posición; sin duda, había ocurrido más, por casualidad que por otra cosa.

Lo que debería haber sido el momento más maravilloso de su vida, se había transformado en el episodio más humillante y embarazoso de su existencia.

Aún hoy, recordaba los gestos de Renesmee durante los diez segundos que había durado el evento. Al dolor le había seguido un rato de frustración. Luego había desembocado en algo aún peor: Renesmee se había sentido aliviada cuando el acto había llegado a su apresurada culminación, sin que ella experimentara ni un sólo momento de placer.

Después, extrañamente, ella se había quedado en silencio, y él había huido a su casa, completamente acomplejado.

Lo único bueno de aquella experiencia había sido el mantener a Renesmee alejada del sexo durante unos pocos años. Probablemente, habría llegado a la con clusión de que no valía la pena, hasta que un macho, profesor de un curso de artes marciales en el que se había matriculado durante su último año de universi dad, había tomado la apatía de Renesmee como un desa fío y se había dispuesto a demostrarle que el sexo no era lo que ella había experimentado aquella noche.

Al parecer, había resultado ser un amante estu pendo, con un cuerpo envidiable y una técnica difí cil de superar.

Desde aquel momento, ella se había sentido atraída no sólo por los placeres de la carne, sino por ese tipo de machos. Después del Señor Cinturón Negro, ella había llegado a creer que la excitación y la satis facción iban aparejadas a los cuerpos musculosos.

Jacob siempre había deseado demostrarle que ya no era el chico inexperto de dieciocho años, pero ella jamás le había dado la oportunidad. Se había que dado con aquella imagen tan negativa de él.

Jacob había creído que finalmente había acep tado que ella pensara eso de él, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así.

En ese momento, él la deseaba más que nunca y no podía soportar la idea de compartir un solo se gundo la misma cama que ella sin tocarla.

Y eso sería, seguramente, lo que ella esperaría de él con esa farsa de matrimonio. Ella esperaría que él le permitiera meterse en su cama todas las noches que durase la visita de su madre y, seguramente, es peraba que él no le tocase un pelo.

Era una suposición que no entraba en sus cálcu los. No lo haría. Él era un hombre, no un ratón, y era hora de que Renesmee se diera cuenta.

Jacob dejó el vaso en una mesa y se puso de pie.

—No, Renesmee. No —dijo con gesto imperturbable.

Y se dirigió hacia el corredor en dirección a su habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

¿QUÉ QUIERES decir con «no»? —le gritó Renesmee, yendo tras él.

—¡Quiero decir «no»! —le gritó Jacob dándose la vuelta—. No voy a hacerlo. Tú nos has casado, Renesmee. Ahora tienes que divorciarnos.

Renesmee sintió una mezcla de irritación y desesperación. Iba a ser difícil convencerlo esa vez. Pero debajo de ese presentimiento yacía aún cierta confianza en que podría hacerlo. Michelle siempre decía que ella era capaz de manejar a Jacob a su antojo. A Renesmee no le hacía gracia el comenta rio, pero no podía negar que había algo de verdad en ello. Así como había algo de cierto en la creencia de Michelle de que su hermano seguía enamorado de su antigua compañera de colegio.

A veces Renesmee se sentía culpable por aprove charse de la inquebrantable pasión de Jacob hacia ella. Muchas veces había usado desvergonzadamente el afecto de su amigo. Y en cierto modo lo se guía haciendo.

Aunque, para ser sinceros, ella le había advertido que no esperase que nada fuera a cambiar entre ellos. Ella lo quería muchísimo, pero no lo deseaba. Era así de simple.

En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba se gura de que Jacob siguiera enamorado de ella. Ha bían pasado muchas novias por aquel lugar desde hacía un año, cuando Renesmee había ido a vivir allí. Chicas rubias y atractivas, de larguísimas piernas y grandes pechos, que hacían que Renesmee se pusiera verde de envidia. Si Jacob seguía enamorado de ella, lo disimulaba muy bien.

Esa idea la hizo sentirse incómoda. Estaba dema siado acostumbrada a la suposición de que él seguía enamorado de ella. Era un pensamiento que había actuado muchas veces como una especie de bál samo, que había suavizado los golpes a su ego en ciertas ocasiones, que le había servido para hacerle recordar que se merecía ser amada, que ella era algo más que una mercancía apetecible para algunos hombres.

Renesmee frunció el ceño. No se resignaba a que Jacob dejara de ser su admirador secreto. Saber que él siempre estaba ahí era algo que daba estabilidad a su vida. Él era una roca firme en donde ella podía apoyarse cuando todo lo demás le fallaba.

Sintió una cierta sensación de pánico. No podía soportar la idea de que un día Jacob se alejase de ella para siempre. Estaría perdida sin él. Y si ya no estaba enamorado de ella, acabaría desapareciendo algún día...

«Tal vez no esté perdidamente enamorado, pero se preocupa por mí», pensó Renesmee.

Como ella se preocupaba por él. Profundamente.

Jacob le había tocado una fibra sensible desde aquel primer día en el jardín de infancia, cuando ella lo había espiado y lo había visto llorar en un rincón. Durante toda la época del colegio ella se había sentido empujada a cuidarlo, ¡porque él era tan dulce! ¡Y un chico tan tierno!

Hacia los dieciséis años había crecido de golpe. Tenía las piernas delgadas y largas, el pelo largo y grasoso y granos en la cara. ¡Digamos que era muy poco atractivo! El último año de colegio había mejorado mucho su apariencia, pero entonces se había transformado en un chico tímido y torpe con las chicas. Una vez había escuchado bromas de sus compañeros acerca de su falta de éxito con el sexo opuesto. Le decían cosas crueles y lo humillaban.

Renesmee había sentido pena por su amigo, tanta pena que había sacrificado su virginidad por él. Era lo menos que podía hacer por su mejor amigo. Era extraño, pero al pensar en aquella noche no podía dejar de experimentar sentimientos confusos. Él había sido un desastre. Y le había dolido mucho. Sin embargo, la experiencia la había conmovido; incluso había tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no llorar después. Había habido algo tan increíble mente tierno en su nerviosismo...

Renesmee intentó alejar aquellos recuerdos. Se le vantó del sofá y fue detrás de Jacob.

Por supuesto que eran recuerdos muy tiernos. Jacob era una persona muy tierna. Gracias a Dios. Y por ello no sería capaz de seguir diciendo que «no» cuando ella le dijera cuánto podría herir a su madre conocer la verdad. A Jacob le caía bien su madre, y ésta sentía una gran simpatía por él.

Renesmee entró en la habitación de Jacob justo en el momento en que él estaba cerrando la puerta del cuarto de baño de su dormitorio. Oyó el ruido del pestillo y el ruido del agua de la ducha.

Golpear la puerta no era buena idea. Sería mejor esperar a que terminase. Mientras tanto recogió la ropa que él había desparramado por la habitación en su ataque de ira.

Renesmee negó con la cabeza, asombrada, mientras levantaba su camisa y sus pantalones. Su desorden era tan poco característico de él como su ataque de rabia. Jacob era una persona tranquila y controlada, un hombre muy inteligente pero bastante reservado al que le gustaba el orden y la limpieza. Era profesor de Matemáticas en la Universidad de Sydney, y su principal hobby era idear sistemas matemáticos para ganar dinero en las carreras.

Y no parecía irle mal, porque ahora tenía un BMW, un coche que no podría haberse comprado exclusivamente con su sueldo; y la familia de Jacob tenía tan poco dinero como la de ella.

Renesmee estaba metiendo los calcetines en los za patos cuando oyó que se abría la puerta del baño. Primero salió una nube de vapor, y luego apareció Jacob, envuelto en un albornoz rojo.

—Esto tampoco te funcionará —le dijo brusca mente a Renesmee, ajustándose el cinturón a la cintura.

—¿Qué?

—Ir recogiéndome las cosas. Y si vienes a conven cerme con dulces palabras, también pierdes el tiempo. Te has pasado de la raya, Renesmee, y esta vez no voy a sacarte las castañas del fuego. Tu madre va a vivir muchos años probablemente, y no pienso representar ese ridículo papel de esposo abnegado todo ese tiempo.

—¡No seas ridículo! ¿«Abnegado esposo»? —se indignó ella.

Jacob sonrió cínicamente.

—No creerás que un hombre en su sano juicio estaría dispuesto a ser tu marido en la vida real, ¿no? Sólo un tonto o un masoquista estaría dispuesto a hacerlo…

Renesmee pestañeó. ¿Era aquél su dulce Jacob, ése que le hablaba de ese modo y la miraba así?

—Pareces sorprendida, querida —Jacob continuó con indiferencia—. No vas a decirme que te has creído todas esas tonterías que dice mi hermana acerca de que todavía estoy enamorado de ti, ¿no?

Renesmee se quedó con la boca abierta. Jacob se rió y ella sintió un escalofrío.

—Michelle es tan romántica —dijo con cinismo—. Debo admitir que yo estaba loco por ti durante los años del colegio... Incluso me duró un tiempo durante la universidad. Pero finalmente lo superé, y debo agradecértelo a ti, Renesmee. Tú me revelaste la verdad aquella noche de tu cumpleaños, cuando cumpliste veintiún años. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo yendo detrás de ti. Así que, aquella misma noche, un poco más tarde, hice realidad mis fantasías con otra mujer; contigo eran inútiles. Y sinceramente, desde entonces no he vuelto a pensar en ello.

Renesmee se quedó perpleja. Sin querer, las palabras de Jacob le hacían evocar algunas imágenes de aquellos tiempos.

—¿Quieres decir que yo malgasté mi sentimiento de culpa aquella noche? —le reprochó Renesmee—. Y yo que pensaba que te había roto el corazón... cuando en realidad tú estabas... —se interrumpió antes de pronunciar las palabras que describían la cruda rea lidad.

—¿Yo estaba tratando de hacer feliz a otra chica más agradecida?

—¿Quién era? No sería esa horrorosa Tracy, ¿no? ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Si se acostaba con cualquiera!

—Gracias, querida. Pero, no, no era Tracy. Era Laura.

«¡Laura!, pensó Renesmee, incapaz de emitir un solo sonido más. Laura no había sido del grupo. Era una amiga de una amiga de una amiga, que había es tado en la fiesta por casualidad. Debía de tener en tonces unos treinta años, pero era una rubia deslum brante, con un cuerpo impresionante.

—¡No te creo! —dijo ella, herida ante aquella anti gua traición a aquel viejo «amor por ella» de Jacob.

—¿No? ¡Pobre Renesmee! —sonrió cínicamente—. ¿Te has quedado sin tus juguetes, querida? ¿No está dis puesto Jacob a seguirte el juego?

Renesmee volvió a quedarse con la boca abierta. No podía creerlo.

Jacob se acercó a ella y le levantó la cara con un dedo en la barbilla. La miró con ojos despiadados. No era el Jacob que ella conocía y quería.

—Te recomiendo que te inventes otra historia para tu madre. Estoy seguro de que puedes inventarte otra, con la imaginación y la inventiva que tienes. Y si no lo logras, ¡siempre estás a tiempo de contar la verdad!

Renesmee no siguió callada mucho tiempo más. Su perplejidad fue desapareciendo y dando lugar a un enfado con cierta carga de escepticismo.

—¡No te creo nada! ¿Has estado bebiendo? ¿Has perdido todo el dinero en las carreras? ¡Pareces otro, Jacob!

Él la sujetó por los hombros y la empujó dejándola sentada en el borde de la cama.

—Sí, he estado bebiendo. Y, sí, he perdido un montón de dinero en las carreras hoy; lo que no me gustó en absoluto. En cambio te equivocas cuando dices que no soy el mismo. Soy yo. Pero soy el nuevo Jacob.

—¿El nuevo Jacob? —repitió ella sin comprender.

—He sido demasiado suave contigo durante mucho tiempo, Renesmee. Y no ha sido bueno para tu carácter. En absoluto. Tú piensas que puedes hacer lo quieras conmigo. Bueno, ya no puedes, cariño. He espabilado. En realidad hace mucho tiempo que me di cuenta de tus artimañas, pero entonces me costaba ponerte límites. Y ahora, no.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Renesmee, enfadada. ¿Por qué le había dejado creer que él seguía enamorado de ella si no lo estaba?

—Porque he conocido a alguien. Y voy a pedirle se case conmigo. Un poco difícil hacer lo que pides cuando voy a casarme con otra persona, ¿no te parece?

Renesmee sintió que la tierra se abría a sus pies. ¿Jacob se había enamorado? ¿Se iba a casar?

Sintió un dolor en el corazón, y un nudo en el es tómago.

—¡No te creo!

Él se irguió riéndose.

—Parece que hoy tienes problemas para creerme. Dime qué es lo que no crees.

—No creo que hayas conocido a alguien. No has traído a ninguna chica en este último mes. Te la estas inventando —Renesmee sentía que se le aflojaban piernas.

Pero en ese momento recordó todas las noches en que Jacob había faltado de casa en los últimos tiem pos. Ella había supuesto que él se había quedado en la habitación que tenía en la universidad, algo que hacía a veces. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que po día haber otra explicación para su reiterada ausen cia.

Jacob se volvió a reír.

—Te aferras a cualquier cosa para no creerme, ¿sa bes? La razón por la que no he traído a Sophie a esta casa es que quiero que esta relación dure. ¿Y crees que tengo alguna posibilidad de que la relación dure presentándote como mi compañera de piso, como hice otras veces? Siempre que ocurrió eso te mira ron con desconfianza y celos, dudando de que fuera cierto. No había forma de convencerlas de que nues tra amistad era platónica exclusivamente. Sospecha ban que éramos amantes. Una sospecha que parecías fomentar, diría yo.

—¡No es cierto! —protestó Renesmee. Pero en el fondo sabía que era verdad.

No le parecía que esas chicas fueran suficiente para Jacob. Lo que había hecho había sido prote gerlo, deshaciéndose de ellas.

—Tú nunca me has deseado, Renesmee —le dijo Jacob con una mirada de contenida rabia—. Pero tampoco has querido que me tuvieran otras. Has sido siempre muy avariciosa, muy egoísta. Ya es hora de que pienses en alguien más que en ti misma.

—Pero eso no es cierto. Pensaba en mi madre cuando le dije que... Lo que le dije —odiaba a ese nuevo Jacob por hacerla sentir tan mal. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, más de rabia que de pena—. No tienes derecho a decirme esas cosas. ¡Estás tan odioso!

—La verdad duele, a menudo.

La verdad, pensó ella con furia, la verdad era que ¡«su» Jacob iba a casarse con otra! La sola idea era como una puñalada para ella. No sabía por qué. Ella no quería casarse con él. En realidad ella no quería casarse con nadie.

El matrimonio, en su opinión, sería como la muerte en vida para alguien como ella. En ese sentido era como su padre, que siempre había estado buscando el cambio y las experiencias excitantes. Igual que a él, a Renesmee no le gustaba la idea de sentar cabeza y tener hijos.

Su padre se había casado dejándose arrastrar por una ola de pasión momentánea y se había pasado los siguientes veinte años buscando la satisfacción fuera de su cama de matrimonio. Y Renesmee sospechaba que ella era igual de inestable. Todavía no había habido un hombre que le interesara sexualmente más de seis meses. Y sospechaba que no existiría tal hombre.

—¿Y quién es esa Sophie con la que te vas a casar? —preguntó ella.

—¡Oh, no! ¡No lo intentes! La mantendré bien alejada de ti, señorita lianta.

—¿Dónde te acuestas con ella?

—No es asunto tuyo. ¿Acaso te pregunto yo adónde te acuestas con tu último novio?

—Puedes hacerlo, si quieres. Pero Derek y yo nos hemos distanciado. Empezaba a aburrirme.

—¡Oh! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te viste obligada a conversar con el Hombre Macho?

Renesmee no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Era una buena descripción de Derek, un levantador de pesas profesional con más masa muscular que capacidad mental.

—Algo así —respondió ella.

Jacob y Renesmee se miraron.

La vieja camaradería que había sostenido su rela ción de amistad durante todos esos años luchaba por salir a la superficie. Ella siempre había podido char lar de todo con Jacob. Y nunca se había escandali zado. Él siempre la había escuchado y siempre le ha bía dado sabios consejos, pero nunca la había condenado. Jacob era aún su mejor amigo, sintió ella, encogiéndosele el corazón. Y en ese momento vio en la cara de Jacob dibujarse una picara sonrisa.

Instintivamente, ella alargó la mano para tocarle el brazo afectuosamente.

—Sophie no tiene por qué enterarse, Jacob —le rogó—. Mamá se irá enseguida a Escocia nueva mente. Por favor... No quiero arruinarle el viaje diciéndole la verdad. Te prometo que le escribiré en cuanto regrese y le contaré alguna historia para que puedas estar completamente al margen de esto.

Él la miró. Ella contuvo la respiración, deseando que Jacob dijera que «sí».

«Por favor...», suplicó Renesmee para sí.

Jacob quitó la mano de Renesmee de su brazo, suspirando profundamente.

—¿Jamás te rindes, no? Déjame que te aclare una cosa. No voy a desempeñar el papel de marido feliz para tu madre y para ti. No voy a dejarte dormir en mi cama mientras ella esté aquí, excepto si yo no me quedo a dormir. No voy a estar a disposición tuya, ni voy a bailar al compás de tu música.

Renesmee se sintió desolada.

—¿Y qué voy a decirle?

—Cuéntale cualquier historia que se te ocurra, Renesmee, cualquiera que sea convincente. Tienes dos opciones, o le dices la verdad, o le inventas una separación temporal o un inminente divorcio. Ya te he dicho que puedo dormir en otro sitio durante los quince días que esté tu madre, así que no tienes que preocuparte por ello.

Renesmee lo miró asombrada mientras él la echaba de su habitación.

—Y ahora, si no te importa, quiero vestirme. Voy a salir—y cerró la puerta firmemente.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

JACOB cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra la puerta de su habitación.

¡Maldita Renesmee que le hacía mentir de ese modo!

No tenía intención de pedirle a Sophie que se casara con él. ¡Si apenas hacía una semana que la conocía!

Tampoco iba a salir esa noche. Estaba cansado después de su mala suerte en las carreras.

No había nada que quisiera más que una noche frente al televisor con los pies en alto y una cena preparada por Renesmee.

Era una cocinera estupenda, y lo acostumbraba mal en ese sentido. Siempre que él estaba en casa le solía preparar apetitosos platos. Era una de las ven tajas de tenerla allí, entre tantas desventajas.

¡Pero no podía dejar de salir esa noche! Tendría que dormir en el ático, aunque estuviera recién pin tado y oliera a pintura. No tenía una cita con Sophie, como suponía Renesmee. Pero le habría gustado te nerla.

Una noche en la cama con Sophie le quitaría a Renesmee de la cabeza durante unas horas al menos. Sophie era todo lo que Renesmee no era. Alta, rubia, de pelo largo, anchas caderas, sinuosas curvas, y pechos como melones. Tiempo atrás había aprendido, con Laura, a no salir con chicas parecidas a la desalmada criatura que le había dicho una vez que cuando lo miraba no sentía nada por él. Generalmente él se limitaba a las rubias, con alguna excepción de pelirroja para variar. Las morenas no tenían ninguna posibilidad.

Sophie era una actriz menor, que iba por el mundo con gracioso abandono. La había conocido el sábado en el Casino Darling Harbour, donde ella trabajaba como crupier cuando no trabajaba en pequeños papeles en películas. Seguramente se había creído que él era un jugador empedernido, que hacía apuestas de miles de dólares. Y no se equivocaba del todo, pensó él.

El juego siempre le había dado buenos resultados a Jacob, porque se había aproximado a él habilidad matemática y mente fría. Renesmee se habría asombrado si hubiera sabido cuánto había ganado con ello. Ella pensaba que él sólo apostaba a las carreras. Y también pensaba que él perdía bastante más de lo que ganaba.

Las apuestas a las carreras estaban bien, pero lo que de verdad le daba dinero era el casino. DesgraciJacobente tenía que estar cambiando siempre de sitio, porque la dirección de los casinos enseguida identificaba a los jugadores profesionales, y veían con malos ojos a los clientes que utilizaban sistemas para ganar a la banca.

Renesmee no tenía ni idea de sus viajes de fin de semana por los distintos estados, a los casinos de Melbourne, Hobart, Adelaida, e incluso Perth, ni de las elegantes, sofisticadas y acomodadas damas que se arrojaban a sus pies. Y además, ardían en llamas cuando las tocaba, no como Renesmee...

Por suerte la apertura de un nuevo casino en Sydney le había proporcionado un lugar más cerca para jugar. La noche que había conocido a Sophie había estado intentando un nuevo sistema en una de la mesas de blackjack, aunque no estaba muy concentrado. Había estado pensando en que Renesmee estaba pasando un fin de semana en un hotel de la costa con su queridísimo Derek. ¡Aquellos días no se había estado aburriendo con Derek!

Sophie le había hecho una seña con el ojo y le había dado las cartas, así que su maltratado ego lo había llevado a acompañarla a casa después de terminar el juego. No se había acordado de Renesmee hasta el día siguiente, cuando se había despertado frente a unos ojos marrones en lugar de azules, y al lado una melena rubia en lugar de una morena.

Jacob maldijo la memoria, y se apartó de la puerta. Luego se quitó el albornoz y se dirigió al armario empotrado.

Entonces pensó si se casaría alguna vez... Probablemente, no, se contestó. Una sola vez había deseado que una chica fuera su esposa y madre de sus hi jos. ¿Cómo iba a conformarse ahora con otra cosa?

No, él seguiría pasando las noches con rubias despampanantes hasta los ochenta años. Entonces pagaría por ellas; ¡y seguiría soñando con lo que podría haber sido si él no hubiera sido tan inútil y torpe a los dieciocho años!

Miró los vaqueros que se había puesto automáticamente, y pensó en toda la ropa que había en el ático. Era ropa que usaba en su vida secreta de jugador empedernido y amante extraordinario. Los trajes italianos, los pijamas de seda. Ahora, en lugar de dejarlos en el coche como antes, los dejaba en su departamento.

Negó con la cabeza en silencio, porque sabía que aquélla no era una vida real. Sabía que tarde o temprano se acabaría. Era un juego. Afortunadamente un juego próspero, mientras pusiera en él su ingenio y su valentía, pero un juego al fin y al cabo, para alimentar su ego y su saldo mensual, y para darle a su vida la diversión que la realidad no le suministraba.

La vida real estaba detrás de esa puerta, esperando para convencerlo de que fingiera ser su esposo.

Tendría que ser fuerte. Aunque ya se sentía culpa ble; estaba perdiendo fuerzas. Unos pensamientos tentadores se filtraron en su mente. ¿No disfrutaría de su farsa? Tal vez pudiera echarse al lado de Renesmee y fantasear, ¿no? ¿Y si ella estuviera tan agradecida a él que le permitiera...?

Apretó los dientes. No quería su gratitud. Él quería lo que ella le daba deseosamente a otros hombres, Él quería su pasión y su deseo. Quería su atractivo cuerpo pequeño, desnudo y debajo del de él, rogándole que siguiera, desesperada por él...

Jacob hizo esfuerzos por no dejarse debilitar por aquellas fantasías. Aunque se lo pidiera de rodillas, y se arrastrase hasta él, no cambiaría su respuesta.

«No seas exagerado», pensó con picardía. La imagen de Renesmee de rodillas, reptando ante él, podría resultar poderosamente persuasiva. Pero eso no ocurriría nunca. ¡Él daría cualquier cosa por tenerla a su merced!

Cuando Renesmee lo oyó salir de la habitación se dio vuelta. Estaba frente al fregadero.

Le pareció que Jacob seguía enfadado. ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo sería mejor buscar un acercamiento?

Decidió que despertaría su compasión. Y lo conseguiría antes de que él se fuera. Al verlo con ropa vieja se distrajo de su objetivo.

—¡Oh! ¿No vas a salir con tu prometida esta noche? —preguntó con retintín.

—Nos quedaremos en casa. Mirando vídeos y tratando de encontrar el sentido de la vida.

Jacob la desconcertó con su sarcasmo. Realmente estaba inaguantable. Tal vez fuera mejor buscar su compasión al día siguiente.

¿Pero, y si no volvía a casa al día siguiente? Cada vez estaba menos tiempo en casa; seguramente estaría en casa de Sophie.

—Jacob, ¿cuándo podremos volver a hablar de esto? —le preguntó muy civilizadamente y en un tono de disculpa—. Sé que estás enfadado conmigo, y lo siento. Debí decírtelo antes.

—¡No deberías haberlo hecho más bien!

—Sí, tienes razón. Lo siento.

—Renesmee, con decir «lo siento» no es suficiente siempre.

Renesmee no comprendía por qué se lo ponía tan difícil. ¿Le estaba pidiendo demasiado? Sólo eran dos semanas de fingir que era su marido y luego estaría libre para casarse con esa... con esa Sophie.

—Tú siempre has dicho que podía contar contigo— le apuntó Renesmee.

—Y puedes contar conmigo. En otras cosas.

—Yo lo haría por ti —se quejó ella.

—¿Qué harías?

—Fingir que soy tu esposa.

—¿De verdad? Es interesante. Pero no necesito una esposa de ficción. Voy a tener una esposa de verdad.

Renesmee todavía no podía digerir eso. Si esa Sophie era como sus anteriores novias, se aburriría de ella enseguida. Ninguna había tenido cerebro.

—Entonces qué esperas que le diga a mi madre?

Él se encogió de hombros y contestó:

—Ése es tu problema.

—No voy a decirle que le mentí, Jacob.

—¡Dios me libre! Te diré una cosa, voy a estar fuera de casa toda la quincena. Le dices a tu madre que nos hemos separado por un tiempo. Entonces podrás escribir más tarde y decirle que no funcionó y que nos hemos divorciado.

—¡Se pondrá muy mal.

—Sólo si tú estás mal. Dile que ha sido una separación amistosa y que somos buenos amigos. Es todo lo que puedo hacer.

Renesmee apretó los labios para que no se le escapara lo que pensaba de él y de su amistad. Ya se veía que su amistad era tan fuerte como «su amor hacia ella».

—¿Es una respuesta definitiva?

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¡vete al diablo, Jacob Black! No eres el hombre que pensaba. En cuanto mi madre se vaya a Escocia, me buscaré otro sitio donde vivir.

Jacob de pronto se quedó inmóvil, y eso le hizo pensar a Renesmee que tal vez hubiera alguna esperanza. Le pareció ver la sombra del arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Pero enseguida la miró con frialdad.

—Me parece lo mejor para todos, Renesmee —le ce testó con indiferencia él.

Ella sintió ganas de llorar. O de gritar, o ambas cosas a la vez.

Pero lo miró con frialdad y le dijo:

—¡No pienso volver a pedirte nada en toda mi vida mientras viva!

—Bien —el gesto de Jacob se endureció.

—¡No tenía ni idea de que fueras semejante bastardo! ¡Y pensar que alguna vez creí que me querías!

—¡Lo que hay que oír! —dijo él con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Renesmee se quedó mirándolo.

—No te conozco realmente. ¡Eres un extraño!

—¿Un extraño? —repitió él con desgana—. Sí, puede que tengas razón.

Y con una sonrisa malévola recogió las llaves del coche y se fue.

X

Comentariossss…..


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

RENESMEE cumplió su palabra. No le pidió nada a Jacob en toda la semana. Ni le habló en todo ese tiempo. No le era difícil, ya que él no había estado en casa prácticamente.

Había vuelto un rato el domingo por la noche; había recogido alguna ropa, le había dicho amablemente que estaría en otro sitio las siguientes tres semanas y se había vuelto a marchar.

Había sido la semana más solitaria y triste de su vida. Echaba de menos a Jacob terriblemente. Era cierto que no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos últimamente, pero estaba acostumbrada a que Jacob estuviera allí algunas noches a la semana, y a que los domingos por la tarde estuviera siempre en casa. Le daba sentido a su vida en cierto modo, especialmente en ese momento en que había dejado a Derek.

Realmente no comprendía qué había visto en ese tipo. Tenía un cuerpo estupendo para mirar, y tocar. Pero extrañamente, aquella vez, a ella no le había alcanzado con eso. Quería un novio con tanto cerebro como músculos.

Jacob había dado en lo cierto al hablar de la falta de materia gris en Derek. Lo había descubierto en el viaje a Foster el sábado anterior. Nunca se le habían hecho tan eternas cuatro horas de viaje. Estaba terriblemente aburrida antes de llegar siquiera al pueblo costero.

A Derek no le había hecho gracia cuando ella le había dicho que quería habitaciones separadas. Ella no se había acostado con él aún, y Derek seguramente se había imaginado que ese fin de semana sería una orgía. De todos modos, no había tardado en hablar de otra chica que había conocido en el gimnasio aquella semana. Por lo visto, para él, sus novias eran objetos sexuales intercambiables.

«Como tus novios», le dijo una vocecita que parecía haberse instalado en su cabeza desde la discusión con Jacob. Él siempre le decía lo que no le gustaba de ella, lo que ella no quería oír. Lo superficial que era, lo egoísta. ¡Y era verdad! De otro modo se habría alegrado de que Jacob se hubiera enamorado y fuera a casarse... Pero ella, en cambio, se había sentido molesta al enterarse. Y no le gustaba la chica, sin siquiera conocerla. La odiaba.

A medida que pasaban los días fue sintiéndose más deprimida. Noviembre era un mes lento y pesado en el estudio contable donde trabajaba Renesmee. Consultora de impuestos ponía en su escritorio; era un nombre demasiado pomposo para el trabajo que hacía. Ella sólo aconsejaba a los clientes y calculaba las devoluciones de la Agencia Tributaria.

Tendría que conseguir otro empleo pronto. En el que estaba le pagaban bien, pero era aburrido como todos. Ella sólo permanecía en su puesto de trabajo porque le debía dinero a Jacob. En los ratos que no tenía trabajo, que eran muchos durante todo el día, ella no podía dejar de pensar en qué le diría a su madre sobre su supuesto matrimonio con Jacob.

Las noches eran aún peor. Le costaba dormir. Comenzó a tomar más clases de aeróbic en el gimnasio para cansarse y caer dormida.

Si Jacob hubiera sido más solidario con ella, se la mentaba furiosa. ¡Si no se hubiera enamorado de esa estúpida de Sophie! ¡Si estuviera enamorado de ella!

El jueves por la noche se dio cuenta de que nuevamente estaba pensando como una egoísta. No debería haberle mentido a su madre. La mentira no era buena nunca. La sinceridad era lo mejor.

El jueves por la noche, antes de dormirse, pensó que llamaría a Jacob a la universidad al día siguiente. Le pediría disculpas y le prometería que le diría la verdad a su madre si volvía a vivir al piso que compartían.

El viernes por la mañana la despertó el timbre del teléfono. Saltó de la cama, con la certeza de que sería Jacob. Después de todo, una amistad como la de ellos no podía romperse fácilmente. Seguramente él se sentiría igual de culpable que ella, pensó al correr hacia el aparato.

—¿Eres tú, Jacob? —dijo ella, sabiendo ya que se equivocaba, porque los ruidos en la línea le indicaban que era una llamada de larga distancia.

—Me temo que no, chica —le dijo una voz masculina con acento escocés—. ¿Eres Renesmee? Yo soy tu Stewart.

—¿Tío Stewart? —tenía el corazón en un puño.

Pensó que le pasaba algo a su madre. No iría de visita. ¡Se estaría muriendo!

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué ocurre?

—¡No, no elucubres nada, muchacha! Tu madre está bien. Simplemente que ha anticipado su vuelo. Llega hoy a las cinco de la tarde, no el sábado. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Puedes ir a recibirla?

—¡Sí, por supuesto! —exclamó Renesmee, aliviada—Pero, ¿por qué ha hecho eso?

—Un amigo pudo conseguirle una plaza en primera clase sin tener que pagar más, así que era ridículo no aprovecharla.

—Sí, claro.

—No te entretengo, muchacha. Esta llamada me cuesta una fortuna. Cuida a tu madre.

—Lo haré, tío Stewart. Y gracias por ayudarla cor el pasaje.

—No es nada. Ella se lo merece. Hasta pronto.

—Hasta pronto.

Renesmee colgó el teléfono, excitada y mareada a la vez. La inminente llegada de su madre le hizo recor dar que había algo menos aconsejable que mentirle a su madre: confesarle que le había mentido. Su ma dre no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Entonces Renesmee se dio cuenta de que no podía decirle la verdad. Seguiría con la historia del ma trimonio, por lo que era mejor que Jacob estuviera fuera de casa. Así que no llamaría a la universidad, ni le pediría disculpas. Simplemente inventaría una historia verosímil que explicase la ausencia de Jacob.

¡Quizás pudiera decirle que la universidad lo ha bía enviado a África a enseñar Matemáticas a los pigmeos!

A las cinco y cuarto de esa tarde Renesmee aparcó su coche en la terminal de vuelos internacionales. Su coche no había querido funcionar después de pasarse todo el día al sol, y había tenido que llamar a la Compañía de Ayuda en Carretera para que lo hiciera

Afortunadamente el problema había sido una tontería, y pronto había podido seguir su camino. Pero había perdido mucho tiempo en atascos en el túnel del puerto y en Mascot.

Eran las cinco y veinte cuando Renesmee llegó acalorada a la bendita sala refrigerada del aeropuerto.

Según los monitores que indicaban el movimiento del aeropuerto, el vuelo había llegado ya, incluso un poco antes de la hora prevista.

Renesmee se dio prisa por la puerta B, acalorada aún, pero agradecida de que su madre se demorase en la aduana.

Hizo una rápida incursión al servicio para retocarse el maquillaje y el peinado. Su madre siempre se quejaba de que no cuidaba su aspecto, así que aquella tarde se había esmerado en estar guapa, y se había puesto uno de los pocos atuendos femeninos que tenía: una falda azul, a juego con una blusa floreada en tonos azules y malva.

Respiró profundamente y se sonrió en el espejo. Se dijo que tenía que actuar con naturalidad o su madre sospecharía que había gato encerrado. Isabella Peterson tenía buen olfato para las mentiras.

Cuando Renesmee volvió hacia la puerta B, se sorprendió de que su madre ya estuviera allí, frunciendo el ceño mientras buscaba una cara familiar que la fuera a recibir. Al parecer los pasajeros de primera clase habían pasado por la aduana mucho más deprisa que la clase económica en la que Renesmee solía viajar.

Cuando la señora Peterson vio a su hija, su gesto afligido desapareció y lloró de emoción. Renesmee también derramó alguna lágrima, y fue al encuentro de su madre con los brazos abiertos. Al fin y al cabo no había nadie que la amase y comprendiese cor ella.

Hasta esa semana, Renesmee había pensado que Jacob también la quería y la comprendía. Pero se había equivocado.

Se abrazaron fuertemente y en silencio. Finalmente Renesmee se apartó para mirar a su madre.

—¡Dios mío, qué buen aspecto tienes! —exclamó.

Y era cierto. No tenía nada que ver con la mujer que había visto en aquella cama de hospital en el mes de Isabellao. Tenía carne en los huesos, color en la cara y la vieja chispa que siempre había caracterizado a sus ojos azules.

¡Para ser una mujer de cincuenta años que había estado luchando contra el cáncer, tenía un aspecto maravilloso! I

Renesmee se quedó de pie, inmóvil, y sonriendo embobada mientras daba gracias a Dios por aquel milagro. Evidentemente había escuchado sus rue gos. Pero muy dentro de ella, aún temía que la ba talla no hubiera terminado definitivamente. Y no pensaba decirle nada que pudiera causarle más pre ocupación.

Su madre pensaba que Jacob era su abnegado y querido esposo, y Renesmee iba a asegurarse de que si guiera pensándolo

—¿Dónde está Jacob? —preguntó Isabella—. ¿Está aparcando?

Renesmee tragó saliva, sonrió y luego comenzó una nueva historia inventada.

—No, mamá. No ha podido estar aquí conmigo. Lamentablemente tu visita sorpresa coincidió con una serie de conferencias en América a las que tenía que asistir. Estaba muy contrariado; lo lamentó muchísimo, pero este viaje era muy importante para su carrera en la universidad.

—¡Oh!¡Qué pena! —suspiró su madre—. ¡Me apetecía tanto volver a verlo! ¡Quiero tanto a ese chico! Siempre supe que era la persona que necesitabas, Renesmee. ¡Me alegro tanto de que por fin te dieras cuenta tú también! Pero espero que tú y él podáis venir a visitarnos a Escocia pronto. Me gustaría que lo conociera toda la familia.

—Eehh... Sí, claro, por supuesto, mamá —Renesmee no podía decir nada más.

Estaba resentida con Jacob por haberla puesto en esa situación. Y además porque tendría que pasarse mintiendo toda la quincena mientras Jacob se lo estaría pasando bien con su nueva chica, sin acordarse de ella siquiera.

—Vayámonos de aquí, mamá —le dijo abruptamente a su madre.

Ésta la miró con intuición.

—No ocurre nada malo, ¿verdad, querida?

—¿Algo malo? ¿Y qué iba a pasar de malo?

—No lo sé...

Renesmee acompañó a su madre del brazo y le dijo:

—¡Qué tonta eres! ¡Nunca me he sentido tan contenta! Nos lo vamos a pasar en grande estos quince días. ¡Ya lo verás! —le dijo a su madre.

Luego le contó todos los planes que tenía para que hicieran cosas juntas.

El coche no arrancó a la primera. Pero afortunJacobente su madre pareció tranquilizarse completamente, y dejar de sospechar.

—¡Qué piso tan bonito! —exclamó Isabella mirando desde el balcón del piso de Jacob.

—Sí, lo es —dijo Renesmee.

En realidad ella no se preocupaba mucho de los lugares en los que vivía, siempre que tuvieran una ducha y un aseo, una cama cómoda y algo parecido a una cocina para guisar.

Pero después del comentario de su madre, se fijó más en el espacioso y moderno piso pintado de blanco, en sus muebles de cuero, su mullida alfombra y su aspecto agradable en general.

Estaba a pocos metros de la playa de Collaroy, y tenía una magnífica vista de la playa y del Océano Pacífico a lo lejos. Y si bien el piso no era lujoso, era muy cómodo.

—¿Es vuestro o lo alquiláis?

Renesmee no sabía si Jacob alquilaba el piso o era el dueño. Ella nunca se había interesado por saberlo ni él se lo había dicho. Ella sospechaba que el piso era suyo, y suponía que debía de ser el motivo por el que la dejaba vivir gratis allí. Pero no estaba segura.

—Eehh... Todavía lo estamos pagando —dijo con cautela.

—Es bonito, pero no lo veo muy adecuado para tener niños —su madre se metió en la cocina, donde Renesmee estaba preparando una taza de té para ambas—. ¿Tenéis pensado tener hijos pronto?

Renesmee se sobresaltó. Se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente de su madre. Quería ser abuela antes de morir.

—No, todavía no, mamá.

—Te das cuenta de que te va a llevar algún tiempo quedar embazada con esos períodos tan irregulares que tienes, ¿no?

—Sí, lo sé.

Renesmee era una de esas mujeres que tienen unos pocos períodos al año. Cuando se había dedicado de lleno a los deportes, prácticamente se le había retirado el período. Muchas veces había bromeado con su madre diciendo que si alguna vez quedaba embarazada, tendría que tener al niño fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias, porque sería el único niño que le daría Dios.

Ese mismo año había empezado a tomar la píldora, para regular el nivel de estrógenos, pero le sentaba mal y la había dejado. Así que sabía que el último período artificial que había tenido sería el último durante varios meses.

Suspiró pensando en su cuerpo, que siempre había sido motivo de frustración para ella. Habría dado cualquier cosa por tener grandes pechos, largas piernas y un periodo mensual...

—Vas a tener que tomar una de esas píldoras para la fertilidad. Aunque eso generalmente produce nacimientos múltiples. Y me imagino que no querrás que eso ocurra.

—¡No, Dios mío! —Renesmee apenas podía imaginarse con un niño, menos iba a poder soportar la idea de varios bebés al mismo tiempo.

—¿Quiere Jacob una familia numerosa?

—No hablemos de bebés, mamá. Jacob y yo nos hemos casado hace pocos meses, después de todo. ¿Quieres pastas con el té? No cenaremos hasta dentro de dos horas, aproximadamente.

Su madre no volvió a hablar del tema de los hijos, pero la miró con desconfianza todo el tiempo. Renesmee sintió que se avecinaban unas semanas difíciles en compañía de su madre.

A la hora de la cena Renesmee sorprendió a su madre con un pollo al curry que le había salido real mente bien. Renesmee había pensado que su madre iba a querer dormirse pronto, pero Isabella prefirió ver una película en televisión, que terminó bastante tarde. Entonces se puso el camisón y tomó una pastilla para dormir.

Renesmee preparó dos tazas de cacao. Se sentaron frente al televisor a beberlas lentamente. Fue entonces cuando en las noticias de la noche pasaron el estreno de una película australiana.

Renesmee se sonrió pensando que la industria del cine australiano se estaba pareciendo a la del cine americano, muy espectacular pero no siempre buena.

Como ocurría en todos los estrenos se veían las alfombras rojas, limusinas, las fans de los actores, y hermosas y atractivas mujeres acompañando a hom bres igualmente sofisticados y apuestos. Un mundo artificial, pensó Renesmee; y en ese mismo momento descubrió una cara familiar en la pantalla.

Era una cara conocida, pero Renesmee apenas podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Ese hombre no podía ser Jacob. Llevaba un elegante esmoquin, y una de esas esplendorosas mujeres colgada del brazo.

—¿No es ése Jacob? —dijo su madre extrañada.

—¡Shh!—la hizo callar Renesmee, desesperada por escuchar lo que decía el comentarista. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que sus palabras iban a echar por tierra la historia de la conferencia de Estados Unidos que se había inventado.

—Acaba de llegar Sophie La Salle. Sophie tiene un pequeño papel en este nuevo y sorprendente film, pero esperamos que algún productor se dé cuenta de que el público está ansioso por volver a ver a la gloriosa Sophie. Aunque esta noche no nos privaremos de verla. ¡Hermoso vestido, Sophie! Al parecer su acompañante lo aprecia en su justa medida. No podemos decir quién es, pero probablemente sea uno de los productores. Tal vez podamos averiguar algo más acerca de él más tarde, en la gala que habrá después del estreno. ¡Os mantendremos informados, amigos! —dijo el locutor.

Renesmee estaba furiosa. No podía creer que ése fuese «su» Jacob, ése que rodeaba la pequeña cinturita de esa atractiva criatura. ¡O tal vez sólo pareciera pequeña en contraste con el tamaño de los pechos que le sobresalían más arriba!

—Renesmee, ése es Jacob, ¿no es así? —oyó decir a su madre como un sonido de fondo.

Renesmee no podía dejar de centrar su atención en la televisión. Jacob no dejaba de sonreír a la hermosa mujer mientras la acompañaba al teatro. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta de la sonrisa sexy que tenía Jacob. Ni de lo atractivo que era.

¿Cuándo diablos se había vuelto tan atractivo?

—¿Renesmee? —insistió su madre.

—Sí, es Jacob —respondió.

—Pero... Pero...

—¡El muy desgraciado! —agregó Renesmee furiosa sin importarle nada que se le notase la rabia, y los celos delante de su madre. Estaba terriblemente celosa.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar nerviosamente por la habitación. No era posible que estuviera celosa Los celos eran el síntoma de que se amaba a alguien. Y ella no amaba a Jacob. Al menos de ese modo. Debía de ser un caso de esos de egoísmo posesivo del que Jacob la había acusado: no lo deseaba pero no quería que fuese de otra.

—Renesmee —dijo su madre apagando el televisor— ¿Quieres serenarte y decirme qué ocurre?

Renesmee trató de recomponerse. Y una vez que lo logró pensó que sería mejor decirle la verdad a su madre. No iba a fingir que Jacob había roto con ella por esa rubia despampanante, aunque así fuera. ¡No le hacía ninguna gracia!

—Lo siento, mamá —dijo ella de pronto—. Pero no he sido completamente sincera contigo.

—¡Bueno, eso está claro! Evidentemente Jacob no está en América asistiendo a una conferencia, ya que está en Sydney, acompañando a esa... ¡Esa… actriz al estreno!

—Eso parece —dijo Renesmee entre dientes.

—¡Dios mío! Te ha abandonado, ¿no? —reflexionó su madre—. Está liado con esa... esa... ¡fulana!

—Eso parece.

—¡No puedo creerlo! Pensé que Jacob era diferente. Eso demuestra que no se puede confiar en los hombres, sobre todo cuando hay una mujer bonita por medio. ¡Con sólo una caída de ojos de una chica bonita, tu padre estaba perdido!

Renesmee suspiró profundamente. Había escuchado la historia montones de veces, y no quería otro sermón acerca de la falta de moral de los hombres con respecto a la sexualidad. Y además habría dado cualquier cosa por no haber inventado la historia de su matrimonio con Jacob.

Era el momento de la verdad, pensó con resignación.

Renesmee estaba a punto de confesar la verdad a su madre, cuando la distrajo el ruido de la llave en la puerta de entrada.

Las dos mujeres se dieron vuelta y vieron a Jacob entrar en la habitación. Estaba vestido aún con el esmoquin, pero la pajarita estaba deshecha,

Jacob miró perplejo a la madre de Renesmee, de pie en la habitación.

Estaba turbadoramente atractivo, pensó Renesmee, confusa. No podía dejar de observarlo y preguntarse si realmente se había detenido a mirarlo antes.

Y tuvo la sensación de que era la primera vez que sus ojos veían al Jacob adulto.

Su cara era innegablemente guapa: rasgos masculinos combinados con unos inteligentes ojos grises que expresaban madurez y confianza. Su pelo negro, que tan largo lo había tenido alguna vez, estaba perfectamente arreglado y corto, destacando la perfecta forma de la nuca. La boca era sensual, sobre todo el labio de abajo.

Renesmee frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que estaba empezando a tener fantasías eróticas. No solía llamarle la atención la boca de los hombres, pero sí la de Jacob. Se sintió turbada, y bajó la mirada recorriendo su cuerpo en busca de algún defecto para poder criticarlo con satisfacción.

Se encontró con el elegante atuendo que él llevaba puesto. Era magnífico. Cualquier hombre hubiera estado atractivo con esa ropa. Ocurría, en cierto modo, lo mismo que cuando el hada madrina había transformado en princesa a Cenicienta con su varita mágica.

¡Esa ropa era mejor que la varita mágica!

Se detuvo entonces en los hombros. Realmente realzaban toda su figura. Ni una arruga en las mangas, ni en los pantalones, que le quedaban perfectos.

Renesmee intentó recordar la última vez que había visto las piernas de Jacob. No acudía ninguna ima gen a su mente. Sin embargo tenía que haberlo visto alguna vez con pantalones cortos... Lo cierto era que casi siempre estaba con ese albornoz rojo que lo tapaba totalmente.

Sintió rabia al pensar que, aunque vivían cerca de una playa, jamás habían ido a nadar juntos, así que en realidad no sabía cómo estaba en bañador. ¡Cómo era posible que no hubieran ido a nadar juntos!

Él la miró con curiosidad. Ella también fijo sus ojos en él. Luego Jacob miró el reloj de pared. Eran las doce de la noche.

«Es como Cenicienta...», pensó ella. Cenicienta acababa de perder el hechizo, y volvía a casa finalmente.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

JACOB enseguida se hizo una composición de lugar. La madre de Renesmee habría llegado antes y su aparición habría estropeado cualquier historia que su hija le hubiese contado para justificar la ausencia de su marido. Casi se rió.

Era un buen final para una horrible noche y una semana igualmente espantosa. Lo único bueno había sido que había pasado varias noches en el casino, y había ganado un montón de dinero. Era increíble, porque había ganado sin ningún método. Su mente había estado demasiado distraída con Renesmee como para pensar una estrategia adecuada.

Lo irónico era que él había vuelto para hacer lo que ella le había pedido. Finalmente se había sentido culpable, aunque evidentemente ella no tenía ningún derecho a exigirle hacer aquello.

Jacob miró a Renesmee y se encogió de hombros como pidiendo disculpas. Pero entonces Renesmee lo miró con tal furia que él se preguntó qué le habría dicho a su madre acerca de su matrimonio para que estuviera así.

—Hola, señora Peterson —le dijo con una sonrisa picara—. Tiene muy buen aspecto.

La madre de Renesmee siempre lo había visto con buenos ojos… Hasta ese momento.

—Hola, muy buenas —le contestó la mujer con gesto severo—. Y tú tienes cara de culpa. Espero que te hayas dado cuenta de tu error y que vengas a pedirle perdón a Renesmee.

—¿Cómo dice? —Jacob miró a Renesmee para pedirle ayuda, pero encontró unos ojos que deseaban verlo cortado en pedacitos.

—Es inútil que te hagas el inocente, Jacob —intervino Renesmee—. Te hemos visto esta noche en las noticias, escoltando a la queridísima Sophie en el estreno de la película.

«¡Oh!», pensó él, y volvió a reprimir la risa. Ahora comprendía. Eso debía de haber cambiado los planes de Renesmee. Ella seguramente no le habría dicho la verdad a su madre, y él, entonces, seguiría siendo su amado esposo.

Al ver que la madre de Renesmee lo miraba con gesto de reproche, estuvo a punto de sentirse culpable de verdad. ¡Pero si él no había hecho nada!

—He querido ocultar la verdad de tu ausencia diciéndole que estabas en una conferencia en América, pero me has estropeado la excusa haciendo público tu comportamiento con esa mujer esta noche. Lo menos que podías hacer era mantenerlo en secreto, y no airearlo por todos lados. ¡Me has dejado en ridículo, Jacob, y no te lo perdonaré!

Jacob no podía creerlo. Renesmee jamás había estado tan enfadada con él. ¡Ni tan terriblemente guapa! ¡Nunca la había visto tan femenina con una falda, además! Y por un momento pensó lo fácil que sería deslizar las manos por debajo de esa falda...

—¡Quiero que te vayas! —le gritó Renesmee—. ¡Recoge tus cosas, o lo que vengas a buscar, y vete!

Jacob miró a Renesmee nuevamente. Sus ojos estaban llenos de resentimiento. ¿Quién se pensaba que era para hacerlo quedar tan mal delante de su madre?

Decidió seguirle el juego. Al fin y al cabo, él había jurado no dejar que ella volviera a utilizarlo. Se lo había advertido. Y tendría que haberlo escuchado.

—No tengo intención de irme a ningún sitio Renesmee. Esta es mi casa, y tú eres mi esposa. He vuelto y no me volveré a ir.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y puede saberse el motivo de este repentino cambio? El fin de semana pasado me dijiste que me dejabas por mi bien. Incluso me dijiste que ibas a casarte con esa Sophie. Aunque tú sabrás por qué. Los hombres no suelen casarse con mujeres como Sophie. Simplemente se acuestan con ellas.

La madre de Renesmee emitió un quejido de estupor. Pero Renesmee no se dio cuenta. Estaba demasiado concentrada en su comedia.

Jacob se preguntaba si estaría aterrada de ser descubierta por su madre o se sentía frustrada simplemente. Pero a él le gustaba verla así. Era como si él le importase.

—¿Y por qué te importa lo que hago, Renesmee? Tú nunca me has amado. Tú sólo te has casado conmigo para hacer feliz a tu madre. ¿Por qué no lo admites?

—¿Es cierto eso, Renesmee? —intervino su madre, en estado de shock.

—¡No! —negó Renesmee acaloradamente.

—¿Entonces quieres decir que me amas? —Jacob no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se saliera con la suya.

—Siempre te he amado, Jacob —insistió ella, con las mejillas acaloradas y una punzada de remordimiento.

Él sabía que ella estaba representando su papel inspirada por el cariño que le tenía como amigo, y no con otro tipo de sentimiento amoroso.

—No bromees —agregó él—. ¿Me amabas cuando te fuiste a pasar aquel fin de semana con otro hombre?

—¡Renesmee! —gritó sofocadamente su madre—. ¡No es posible!

—Sí, es posible —dijo Jacob—. Se llama Derek. Es un levantador de pesas profesional. Todo músculos. Debería conocer los gustos de su hija, Isabella. Ella nunca los ocultó.

—Yo... Pensé que eso ya había pasado. Creí que al final había sentado la cabeza.

—¿Quién eres tú para hablar? Tú y tus rubias pechugonas. Sophie no ha sido la única, mamá. ¡Hubo una larga lista de mujeres como ésa!

—¿Quieres decir que te has dado cuenta? —dijo Jacob.

—Difícil no darme cuenta, si las traías aquí para que yo las viera...

Jacob se rió.

—¡Ten cuidado, Renesmee! ¡A ver si voy a pensar que estás celosa!

—¿Celosa de ti? —preguntó Renesmee con desdén.

Jacob creía que Renesmee ya no podía herirlo más, pero se equivocaba. La odió por su comentario, tanto como la había amado, y con la misma pasión erótica.

—Exagera, Isabella. Eran estudiantes a quienes dirigía sus trabajos.

—¿Qué les enseñabas, el Kama Sutra?

—No. Dejé esas clases particulares en tus manos —dijo él, y se alegró de ver que ella se ponía colorada—. Le juro, Isabella, que no he sido infiel desde que me casé con su hija.

Lo que era cierto, técnicamente, ya que Renesmee había anunciado su matrimonio con él el fin de semana anterior. No había salido con Sophie en toda la semana. Había querido cuidarse y estar descansada para el estreno. Tampoco habían hecho el amor esa noche. Él la había dejado en la fiesta que había seguido al estreno, mirando coquetamente a un director americano.

—No es porque no me haya tentado hacerlo. Mi esposa no me ha prestado atención recientemente. Hace tanto que no se acuesta conmigo, que ya no me acuerdo de cómo era.

Renesmee lo miró con rabia.

—¡Es difícil acostarse contigo cuando apenas estas en casa!

—Ahora estoy en casa —le dijo él con frialdad, viendo cómo Renesmee intentaba frenar su carácter tempestuoso.

—¿Quieres decir que me amas aún? ¿Que todas esas mujeres no han significado nada en tu vida? ¿Incluida Sophie?

—No han significado nada. Siempre has sido tú la única, Renesmee —dijo él, odiándose por pronunciar aquellas palabras con voz temblorosa—. Tú eres la mujer a la que he amado, y a la que amaré.

Jacob se maldijo al ver que ella abría los ojos y la boca, asombrada, y que en sus ojos se adivinaba una sonrisa de triunfo. ¡Maldita sea! Apretó los dientes. No iba a dejar que se retirase triunfante. Ya vería la manera de vengarse.

—Querido —le dijo ella con dulzura fingida, y se acercó para darle un abrazo poco sincero y un beso artificial.

—Querida —le contestó él, y le tomó el mentón para darle un beso en la boca.

Pero él no era tonto, así que se guardó bien la lengua, para que ella no la mordiese, y disfrutó del contacto de sus labios sorprendidos y de su cuerpo encogido por la incomodidad de la situación. ¡Dios! Era agradable besarla de ese modo, aun sabiendo que a ella no le gustaba, pero que no podía hacer nada. Sus mentiras la llevaban a ser prisionera de sus labios.

Disfrutó como nunca y empezó a ver las ventajas de aquella situación.

Cuando alzó la boca se encontró con la sorpresa de que ella lo estaba mirando con una especie de turbado respeto. Era una mirada a la que no le sería difícil acostumbrarse, decidió, así que la agarró firmemente y la volvió a besar. Esa vez incluso fue temerario y se atrevió a deslizar su lengua entre los dientes de ella, rogando fervientemente que ese extraño respeto durase unos segundos más.

No obstante fue un beso breve, porque la sensación de sus labios en la boca de ella lo empujó a una corriente de deseo mareante y peligrosa…

Supo entonces que no sería la última vez que la besaría esa noche.

—¡Qué romántico! —dijo la madre de Renesmee cuando él emergió de aquel beso.

—Di una sola palabra, y te aseguro que le diré verdad. ¡Te lo juro! —susurró él cuando Renesmee tomó aliento.

Renesmee no dijo nada, pero le habló con la mirada.

—¿Por qué no se va a la cama, Isabella? —sugirió Jacob—. Debe de estar muy cansada. Renesmee y yo estaremos bien. Tengo que agradecer su visita: servirá para que Renesmee le encuentre algún sentido a nuestro matrimonio. Antes de que llegase aquí, Isabella, nuestro matrimonio era un desastre.

—¡Ya veo!

—No hice nada con Derek el fin de semana pasado, mamá —insistió Renesmee, en un tono que recordaba al de una traviesa niña pequeña que intenta defenderse de una acusación aunque la hubieran encontrado con las manos en la masa.

Jacob negó con la cabeza. ¿Es que no pararía nunca de mentir?

—Yo... Simplemente intentaba poner celoso a Jacob, hacerle sufrir en carne propia lo que se siente cuando ves con otras al hombre al que amas.

Como si ella supiera qué era eso, pensó Jacob. ¡Si ella jamás había amado a nadie en toda su vida!

—Me parece que sois un poco tontos. Sois demasiado mayores para jugar a esos juegos.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Isabella —dijo Jacob—. Y no habrá más juegos. Te lo prometo.

—Me alegro de oírlo —un bostezo tomó por sorpresa a Isabella, y se disculpó.

—Vaya a la cama, Isabella.

—Sí, estoy cansada. Y me he tomado una pastilla para dormir justo antes de que vinieras. Pero no más discusiones, por favor. No podría soportarlo —dijo Isabella.

Jacob rodeó a Renesmee por los hombros y la apretó contra él.

—Esteré demasiado ocupado besándola para que eso ocurra—le dijo Jacob, mirando a Renesmee embobado.

Isabella estuvo de acuerdo.

—Hazlo, Jacob. Parece funcionar. No recuerdo nunca haber visto a Renesmee tan sumisa.

—Buenas noches, querida. Me alegro tanto de que estéis juntos... —Isabella se despidió de su hija.

—Sonríe —le dijo él por lo bajo, mientras mantenía la sonrisa estúpida de embelesamiento que fingía.

Renesmee sonrió y le deseó buenas noches a su madre.

Apenas Isabella cerró la puerta de la habitación de invitados, Renesmee se soltó de los brazos de Jacob y lo increpó furiosa.

—¿Cómo te atreves?

—No grites Renesmee. Tu madre puede oírte...

Ella lo agarró por las solapas y lo llevó a la cocina.

—¡No tienes derecho a contarle nada sobre Derek y acusarme de adúltera! Sé que crees que yo no tengo moral, pero te equivocas. ¡Y yo nunca, jamás, cometería adulterio!

—¡Oh! ¡Bien! Me alegro de saberlo, Renesmee, especialmente ahora que estamos casados.

—No seas ridículo. Sabes perfectamente que no estamos casados.

—Estamos casados por quince días. Y voy a disfrutar de las ventajas igual que padeceré los inconvenientes.

—¡Eh! ¿Disfrutar de las ventajas? —repitió ella poniéndose pálida—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Jacob no estaba seguro, pero se le estaban ocurriendo algunas ideas excitantes.

—¿Qué crees tú que quiero decir? Puede ser que ya no esté enamorado de ti, Renesmee, pero sigo teniendo fantasías contigo. Ya que no puedo tener a Sophie ni a ninguna otra mujer mientras está tu madre aquí, haré el amor contigo.

Jacob disfrutó de la mirada de perplejidad de Renesmee.

—No te atreverías —finalmente refunfuñó.

¿No se atrevería Jacob?

—Prueba —se rió él socarronamente.

—No te lo permitiré.

—¿No? —Jacob alzó una ceja, y le pasó la mano por un pecho.

Ella se echó hacia atrás, pero él se dio cuenta de que su pezón se había puesto duro debajo de la blusa. Ella no solía llevar sujetador.

La respuesta de Blanca lo estremeció, aun sabiendo que no era una respuesta dedicada a él especialmente. Él sabía que ella era una criatura muy se xual.

Renesmee nuevamente lo miraba como si no lo conociera.

—Yo… Yo no te quiero así —dijo ella, como quien se intenta convencer a sí misma.

Jacob sonrió simplemente. Ella ya no tenía el poder de herirlo diciéndole esas palabras. Había pasado la línea del amor al odio una vez más, y la experiencia le había parecido más desafiante e interesante de lo que había pensado. Él podía hacer que ella lo deseara. Se sintió seguro de ello.

Pero sabía que, si se lo decía, ella lucharía contra sus sentimientos y contra él. Renesmee era tan cabezona como orgullosa.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No importa. Simplemente échate y piensa en la salud y la felicidad de tu madre. O piensa en la mía. Después de todo, yo soy tu mejor amigo, ¿no? Y tú me quieres mucho. Al menos eso me has dicho muchas veces. Supongo que no querrás verme sufrir por tus mentiras, ¿no?

—¿Sufrir? —preguntó ella.

—Contrariamente a tu opinión, soy un hombre muy activo sexualmente, que contempla las perspectivas de una quincena de celibato con un sentimiento similar al horror. Si quieres que deje de andar por ahí, tendrás que mantenerme contento en la cama.

—Debí decirle la verdad a mamá —dijo ella.

—Quizás. Pero ya es tarde.

—Nunca es demasiado tarde —dijo ella.

El le miró los labios y pensó cómo le gustaría probarlos de nuevo.

—¡Oh! Pienso que sí, Renesmee —dijo él.

Y estrechándola entre sus brazos los probó.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

RENESMEE no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Jacob la estaba besando y ella estaba disfru tando. No, en realidad estaba demasiado confundida como para disfrutar relajJacobente.

Pero sin duda su cuerpo estaba respondiendo positivamente a la pasión de los labios de Jacob y al su cuerpo. Se estaba derritiendo en sus brazos, y estaba sintiendo la lengua de él con avidez. Incluso quería más.

Él la levantó del suelo levemente y la llevó a la sala, y se echó con ella en el sofá, sin dejar de besarla.

Renesmee estaba turbada por aquel excitante nuevo Jacob. Jamás había pensado que podía sentirse así. Y mientras su mente intentaba adaptarse a esa inesperada faceta de Jacob, su cuerpo seguía respon diendo con instintivo deleite. A ella siempre le habían gustado los hombres fuertes, le encantaba que ellos tomaran parte activa al hacer el amor, que la arrastrasen con la fuerza de la pasión masculina.

Él acomodó el cuerpo de ella al lado del suyo. Su boca seguía hambrienta, y la hacía perder la noción de todo. Ella deseó sentir más su contacto, y extendió la pierna derecha al lado de la de él. Y cuado una de las manos de Jacob comenzó a deslizarse por aquella pierna, en lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en la excitación que sentía.

Toda su concentración estaba en aquella mano que se movía lentamente por su muslo. Gimió suavemente cuando sus dedos finalmente llegaron al borde de sus braguitas. Separaron sus bocas y respiraron pesadamente. Entonces él hundió su cabeza en el cuello de ella, mientras seguía el movimiento con la mano.

En ese momento, él buscaba pliegues húmedos y lugares sensibles que respondieran a su tacto. Renesmee comenzó a contorsionarse placenteramente.

«Tócame aquí, y aquí, y ahí» «¡Oh, sí, así! » pensó.

«¡Por favor, no pares!»

Pero él paró, quitó la mano, y se puso de pie después de arreglarle la ropa fríamente. Luego se arregló su desordenado pelo.

—Aquí no —dijo él, mirando la cara de ella, sonrojada—. Y de este modo, no.

Se fue a la habitación principal antes de que ella fuera capaz de decir nada.

Renesmee tenía aún el corazón agitado, y el cuerpo implorante de deseo.

Lo siguió. Jacob se quitó la chaqueta; luego la colgó en el ropero. No parecía afectado por lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos, como si fuera algo normal.

Pero no era normal.

—Jacob... Yo... —dudó ella, momentáneamente distraída al verlo desabrocharse la camisa blanca y luego quitársela.

Unos hombros anchos, bronceados... Y un pecho igual de ancho y bronceado debajo del oscuro vello.

Él caminó unos metros y tiró la camisa en un canasto de mimbre que había en un rincón. En el mo vimiento, Renesmee descubrió unos músculos interesantes.

—¿Has estado haciendo pesas? —preguntó asombrada, y molesta, como si él no tuviera derecho a hacer esas cosas a sus espaldas.

Él se sonrió.

—Me alegra saber que sigues teniendo tus prioridades. Sí, he hecho pesas. Y he hecho entrenamiento. Llevo mucho tiempo en ello, unos diez años.

—¡Oh! —no pudo decir más. Sólo podía mirarlo mientras él se dirigía al cuarto de baño de su habitación.

—¿Quieres ducharte?

Renesmee no sabía qué pensar. Jacob era como un extraño para ella, un extraño muy sexy...

Lo deseaba. ¡Oh, sí, lo deseaba terriblemente!

¿Pero en qué acabaría todo eso?

Porque una relación con el antiguo Jacob sabía que podía terminar en matrimonio e hijos, porque él la amaba de verdad. Pero con este nuevo Jacob era diferente. Era duro, frío, no podía comprenderlo. ¿Lo habría dejado por otro, Sophie? ¿Lo habría convertido en un hombre que odiaba a las mu jeres?

Se había valido de ese matrimonio fingido para besarla, y para forzarla...

Aunque a decir verdad no la había forzado nada. Ella lo había dejado, incluso lo había alentado.

¿Cuándo había despertado el interés sexual de ella? ¿De dónde venía la llama? ¿La química?

Llevada del poder de aquélla, Renesmee lo siguió al baño.

Se quedó de pie allí, observando cómo se desnudaba.

No había erección alguna. ¿Cómo podía ser después de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos?

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, Renesmee? —le dijo él.

—Sí... —dijo ella con la garganta y la boca secas, aunque no era precisamente una puritana.

Él sonrió cínicamente. Y se acercó a ella.

—¿Entonces, a qué esperas, querida? —preguntó—. Apuesto a que con Derek no has sido tan tímida la primera vez. ¿O es que quieres que te desvista? ¿Te gusta que te desvistan tus amantes? ¿Es eso?

Renesmee estaba anonadada. Le habría gustado mandarlo al diablo, demostrarle que no iba a dejar que la trataran así. Pero en cambio, le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, se acercó de puntillas y lo besó apretándose contra su cuerpo.

—Sí —dijo ella—. Me gusta que mis amantes me desvistan.

Jacob juró por lo bajo al ver que se excitaba al sentirla tan cerca. Así que ella iba a tomar el control de la situación, ¿no? Intentó refrenar su deseo una vez más, y se quitó los brazos del cuello. Luego se separó unos centímetros y le desabrochó la blusa.

Cuando tuvo ante él sus pechos pequeños de grandes pezones estuvo a punto de perder el control, pero reunió fuerzas y siguió con la cremallera de la falda hasta hacer resbalar la prenda hasta el suelo.

Ella se quedó simplemente con unas braguitas de satén. Los dedos de Jacob recordaron lo que habían estado tocando antes mientras se las bajaba. Era demasiado para él, para su reprimida carne que ardía en deseo, y que se levantaba con desesperación a la vida.

Jacob se alejó para abrir la ducha. Probó la temperatura y, mientras, aprovechó la ocasión para guardar la compostura.

Finalmente sintió que podía controlar sus emociones y su cuerpo, y se atrevió a dar la cara nuevamente.

Cuando él volvió para invitarla a meterse con él bajo la ducha, ella estaba expectante y llena de excitación. Pero le molestaba que él no estuviera tan excitado como ella.

Comparada con él, su excitación se hacía más notoria. Ella estaba dispuesta a rendirse a sus requerimientos sexuales, aunque fueran fríos y calculados.

¿Dónde estaba el Jacob que la había seguido como un perrito faldero? ¿Que habría puesto su vida a sus pies si ella lo hubiera deseado?

Había desaparecido. Tenía que aceptarlo. Lo había remplazado aquel enigmático extraño que le enjabonaba el cuerpo traviesamente, girándola para aquí y para allá, masajeando sus pezones y su trasero y acariciando sus piernas.

Cuando él cerró el grifo y comenzó a secarla, ella estaba temblando. La llevó nuevamente al dormitorio, de lo cual ella se alegró, porque no habría sido capaz de llegar caminando hasta él. Luego la dejó sobre la cama, y entonces, por primera vez vio en él una llama de consciencia, un momento de duda en relación con lo que estaba haciendo.

Para Renesmee ya era tarde. Ya no quería su consciencia, ni sus dudas. Ella sólo lo deseaba a él, dentro de ella. Nunca antes se había sentido tan desesperada por nadie. Le rodeó el cuello, le acercó la boca y tiró de él encima de ella. Luego lo envolvió con las piernas, y alzó las caderas contra él. Él se hundió en su cuerpo suave y femenino. Con un poderoso empuje, él llenó su cuerpo completamente. Le tomó la cara con las manos y la miró mientras comenzaba a moverse con voluptuoso ritmo.

Renesmee cerró los ojos para evitar la vergüenza de que la viera entregada a las demandas de su cuerpo. Abrió la boca y gimió mientras el deseo iba creciendo en ella. Gimió de placer. Era un exquisito tormento, que parecía no tener fin.

Era evidente que él quería observar fríamente cómo ella se abandonaba. Entonces abrió los ojos en un último intento de desafiarlo. Pero ya era tarde. Porque sus terminaciones nerviosas estallaron en miles de espasmos eléctricos, y no pudo sino torcer la boca con un grito de satisfacción. Sus contracciones eran feroces, y el placer casi insoportable.

La mirada de triunfo en la cara de él la asustó, pero luego su rostro se llenó también de un agonizante éxtasis que culminó con un cataclismo similar al que acababa de experimentar.

—¡Oh, Dios, Renesmee! —gritó él, derrumbado encima de ella, hundiendo la cara en su pelo—. Renesmee...

Ella jamás había oído pronunciar su nombre con tanta emoción, con tanta desesperación. La conmovió terriblemente, y se apretó contra él. La certeza de que todavía la amaba a pesar de habérselo negado anteriormente despertaba en ella los sentimientos más cálidos que jamás hubiera sentido. Hacía que lo que acababan de experimentar fuera la experiencia más maravillosa de su vida.

Pero inmediatamente después de que ella se hubiera abrazado contra él, Jacob se apartó y le quitó los brazos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella. .

—Nada. Supongo —la miró enfadado.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Digo que no he usado nada, ¡maldita sea! Y tú no hiciste nada para pararme. ¡Ni una vez!

—¡Oh! —dijo ella suavemente.

No había excusas. Simplemente ni había pensado en ello.

—Sí, «¡oh!» —dijo él, imitándola y girándose para mirarla—. ¡Maldita sea, Renesmee! Espero que no tengas la costumbre de dejarte llevar de este modo. Sé que tomas la píldora, pero eso no es lo importante en estos días , ¿no?

Renesmee abrió la boca para decirle que no estaba tomando la píldora, pero la cerró nuevamente pensando que no tenía sentido alguno admitirlo. Las posibilidades de que se quedase embarazada en una sola ocasión eran tan remotas...

Pero le parecía que Jacob no se quedaría tranquilo habiendo la más mínima posibilidad.

—Siempre me has dicho que no les decías a tus amigos que tomabas la píldora porque querías que usaran preservativos. Siempre me has dado a entender que eras una fanática del sexo seguro. Pero lo que acaba de ocurrir prueba que tienes deslices, ¿no te parece?

Renesmee trató de mantener la calma.

—Nunca he hecho el amor sin tomar precauciones hasta esta noche, Jacob —dijo firmemente—. Y, contrariamente a tu opinión acerca de mí, no he tenido tantos amantes en estos años. Sólo unos pocos. ¿Puedes decir lo mismo tú?

—Tal vez no, pero puedo asegurarte que el sexo seguro es algo automático en mi vida.

—¿Siempre has usado preservativo?

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué no lo has usado esta noche?

Él apretó los labios. Le molestaba admitir que se había dejado llevar igual que ella.

—Supongo que inconscientemente pensaba que estabas tomando la píldora —dijo finalmente—. ¡Y quizás porque, inconscientemente, no quise hacerlo!

—¡Quizás yo tenga las mismas razones! —le respondió ella—. Pero asegúrate de usar algo en el futuro. Porque no te tengo confianza ya —dijo ella pensando en todas las mujeres con las que había estado Jacob.

Jacob se sonrió. Era una sonrisa que Renesmee conocía.

—¿Por qué te sonríes? —preguntó ella.

¿Dónde se había ido el enfado? ¡Maldita sea! A ella le gustaba enfadado. La hacía sentirse más segura que cuando... él actuaba de forma ambivalente, como en ese momento.

—De tí, Renesmee —dijo él, y extendió la mano para jugar con su pezón.

Renesmee se sintió incómoda cuando vio que su pecho respondía. Turbada, le quitó la mano y se sentó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —protestó ella, enfadada.

—Lo que me has dado permiso para hacer —dijo él, sentándose también.

—Yo no te he dado permiso.

—Sí, lo has hecho. Tú me has pedido que use algún método de protección en el futuro, lo que me hace pensar que quieres que se repita. Creo que el futuro, mi querida esposa de esta quincena, ha llegado ya.

Renesmee protestó cuando él la volvió a echar sobre las almohadas. Pero su protesta fue apagada por un beso. Luego buscó los recónditos lugares de su cuerpo que respondían a él eléctricamente.

—¡Shh! —él la hizo callar—. No despiertes a tu madre.

Y la volvió a besar hasta que ella ya no quiso gritar, y lo besó también.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

JACOB llevó la bandeja del desayuno al dormitorio. Apretó los labios al ver a Renesmee desnuda aún.

Su adorable pelo negro ya no estaba confinado en aquel moño que llevaba el día anterior. Estaba desparramado sobre las sábanas color crema. Parecía una postal de erótica decadencia.

Si su madre la hubiera visto...

Pero la señora Peterson estaba dormida, bajo los efectos de aquella pastilla seguramente. No era demasiado tarde. Sólo las ocho de la mañana.

Jacob dejó la bandeja en la mesilla y observó la deliciosa curva de su espalda. No pudo resistir la tentación, y se inclinó a besársela, antes de recorrerla con la punta de la lengua.

—¡No! —se quejó ella, apartándose de él.

Luego se puso de frente. Los ojos estaban cerrados aún.

Él se emocionó al ver su cuerpo pequeño, tan perfecto y hermoso.

Renesmee siempre se había quejado de sus pechos pequeños y de su baja estatura, pero para él estaba bien. Él adoraba la forma de sus curvas, le encantaba el modo en que sus pechos se ajustaban a su mano.

Ponía de manifiesto lo pequeña que era ella en comparación con él.

Se le encogió el corazón al recordar el modo en que había actuado con ella la noche anterior. No se sentía orgulloso de ello. Había empleado la fuerza, pero ella no se había opuesto firmemente. Ella había querido entregarse también.

Y él había deseado tanto todas esas cosas durante años... Bueno, ahora podía decirse que las había hecho casi todas, pero eso no había mermado su pasión o su amor. La amaba más que nunca. ¡Diablos! Deseaba que fuera suya para siempre. ¡Quería que fuera su esposa de verdad!

Pero él sabía que Renesmee nunca sería suya. Ni de ningún otro hombre para siempre. Tenía que conformarse con haber compartido aquello con ella al menos. Su abandono con él no era nada del otro mundo, ni esos momentos en que la había visto totalmente entregada a él. Cualquier hombre en su lugar habría pensado que ella lo amaba para permitir esa intimidad.

Pero Jacob sabía la verdad.

Una serie de circunstancias le habían permitido dar en el talón de Aquiles de Renesmee, el sexo, y ella se había dejado llevar.

Cuando ella se sentía sexualmente atraída por un hombre siempre se obsesionaba por él. Fuera y dentro de la cama.

Pero siempre por un tiempo. Luego empezaba a ver que el hombre no era perfecto. Algunas veces era el hombre el que la dejaba, probablemente porque ella lo propiciaba, y otras veces ella misma producía la ruptura.

Lo extraño era que el que más le había durado había sido uno que no la trataba demasiado bien. Una vez, el muy desgraciado, se había jactado de su éxito con las mujeres, diciendo que era debido a que las trataba mal.

A Jacob le desagradaba personalmente esa teoría. Pero, ¡daba resultado! ¿Qué había conseguido el buen Jacob con Renesmee?

Nada. En cambio cuando se había comporta como un macho egoísta que no tenía nada que perder, ella había caído en sus brazos. Era perverso. ¿Pero quién era él para cuestionar el camino hacia el éxito en la atracción sexual?

Y él de ese modo había tenido éxito con ella. Perdía la cuenta al recordar las veces que había sido suya la noche anterior.

Tener su cuerpo no bastaba, él siempre había querido más, pero tener sexo con Renesmee lo hacía sentir infinitamente mejor de lo que se había sentido en todos esos años.

Él se daba cuenta de que ella no podía amar a un hombre como él hubiera deseado. A ningún hombre. La relación que tenía con ellos estaba basada en la lascivia. Cuando la intensidad de su deseo empezaba a marchitarse, la relación iba a su fin.

Jacob sabía que con él sería igual.

Y como no podía esperar nada más, sería poco sensato por su parte arriesgarse a sufrir más de lo que ya había sufrido con ella.

No volvería a ser el viejo Jacob al que ella le contaba sus secretos, su mejor amigo. Seguiría siendo el hombre que la había asombrado la noche anterior, haciéndola suya sin su permiso, y no permitiendo que ella lo viera como algo seguro.

—Despierta, Renesmee —le dijo él bruscamente.

Ella bostezó con los ojos cerrados. Luego se estiró con voluptuosa sensualidad. El cuerpo desnudo de Renesmee era demasiado para él. La puso de pie suavemente y le dio una palmada en el trasero cuando ella fue hacia el cuarto de baño.

—¡Eh! ¡Me haces daño! —protestó ella.

—Bien. Ahora mete ese trasero en la ducha. Son más de las ocho, y te he traído el desayuno.

Ella se dio la vuelta sonriendo.

—¿Me has traído el desayuno?

Jacob se juró mentalmente no volver a hacerlo.

—Si llamas a los cereales y al zumo de naranja desayuno, claro. Pero no te acostumbres a ello. Pensé que necesitarías un aporte extra de energía después de la pasada noche.

—¡Oh!

Por la cara de Renesmee atravesó un gesto de preocupación o de vergüenza al pensar en la pasada noche. ¿O le parecía a él?

Pero Renesmee no podía sentir vergüenza de lo que hubiera hecho en la cama.

Para ella el sexo era algo natural y hermoso. No tenía tabus.

Pero ese gesto enseguida desapareció y sus ojos se llenaron de una calidez que a Jacob le encogió el corazón. Lo miraba con la inocencia de una niña pequeña. Ella era como una niña en cierto modo. Quería diversión y excitación en su vida. No quería las cosas que una mujer madura podía desear. Excepto en un sentido.

—Jacob... —dijo ella suavemente.

—¿Qué?

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por el desayuno?

—No. Por volver anoche. Tú... Lo has hecho por mí, ¿no? No sabías que mi madre estaba ya en casa. Dejaste a esa Sophie y volviste para ayudarme.

«¡Bueno, por supuesto que sí!», pensó, pero no podía decirle eso, ¿no? Si lo hacía, ella iba a pensar que él era nuevamente el viejo Jacob, el leal servidor y lacayo que le llevaba el desayuno.

Jacob la miró sonriente.

—Realmente, Renesmee, lamento desilusionarte, pero anoche volví para recoger los libros para llevarlos hoy a las carreras. No puedo poner en práctica mi sistema sin ellos.

—¡Oh! Comprendo... —dijo ella, sorprendida y dolida a la vez.

Renesmee se puso rígida, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie desnuda ante él. Entonces se cubrió con las manos.

—Lo siento. Me he equivocado —Renesmee corrió al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta.

Jacob se sintió un miserable. La había herido. Y a propósito. ¿Y qué? Se trataba de un asunto de supervivencia. Él ya no podía arriesgarse a tratarla con el corazón al descubierto.

Él debía protegerse de ese amor que lo había obsesionado toda su vida.

A partir de ese momento iba a concentrarse en la lascivia, porque eso era lo único que comprendía Renesmee. Ella interpretaba el amor verdadero como una debilidad. No podía arriesgarse a ser débil con ella si quería mantener su interés sexual. Y él quería mantenerlo. ¡Dios! ¡Cómo no iba a querer que se repitiera una noche como la del día anterior! No había realizado todas sus fantasías con Renesmee, y quería vivirlas todas en los próximos quince días.

¡Oh, sí! ¡El viejo Jacob había pasado a la historia!

Renesmee estaba llorando debajo de la ducha. Nunca se había sentido tan confundida. Ni tan vulnerable. Ni tan herida.

La razón, por supuesto, era Jacob. No el Jacob al que había tratado y querido toda su vida, sino el extraño que estaba sentado en esa cama.

Aquella noche, cuando él le había hecho el amor la primera vez y había pronunciado su nombre, ella había creído que él todavía la amaba. Incluso después, cuando le había hecho el amor de aquella forma tan desesperada, ella todavía había sentido que aquello era «hacer el amor» y no una cuestión de sexo simplemente. Ella hubiera jurado que había una especial pasión en cada uno de sus besos, en cada caricia.

Ahora ya no estaba segura. ¡Dios! ¡Cómo la acababa de mirar! ¡De qué modo le había hablado esta mañana!

Volvió a llorar. Lo que no era habitual en ella. La idea de que ella pudiera haberse enamorado de él al mismo tiempo que él hubiera dejado de amarla le resultaba muy angustiosa.

Y frustrante.

¡No era justo!

Pero, ¿desde cuándo había sido el amor algo justo?, se preguntó. Su propia madre se había casado con un hombre al que había amado desesperadamente, y en cambio él le había sido infiel toda la vida. Renesmee siempre había pensado que ella se parecía a su padre en eso, porque muchas veces se había sentido profundamente enamorada, pero se había desenamorado a los pocos meses. Evidentemente había confundido la atracción sexual con el amor.

Renesmee frunció el ceño. Si eso era lo que siempre había sentido, ¿por qué iba a ser diferente lo que sentía por Jacob? Tal vez también fuera atracción sexual que luego se extinguiría.

Ella reconocía que el ver a Jacob en la televisión con aquel esmoquin y del brazo de una mujer como Sophie le había quitado la venda que tenía en ojos y que le impedía ver la atracción sexual que podía despertar. Ella lo había empezado a ver con otros ojos la noche anterior, y había descubierto a un nuevo Jacob del que no tenía ni la menor idea de su existencia. Un Jacob más acorde con el tipo de hombre por el que ella se sentía atraída normalmente. Un hombre con un buen cuerpo, fuerte, muy macho.

Renesmee suspiró y cerró la ducha. A ella misma le parecía un poco superficial esa idea de hombre. Pero, ¿no había decidido acaso que ella era superficial?

Pero a él no le había importado probar aquella superficialidad sexual. Se había aprovechado de ella. ¡Y seguramente esperaba que la experiencia se repitiera durante la estancia de su madre!

Le daba rabia la idea. Pero también la excitaba. No veía la hora de que llegara la noche.

Pero todo no era culpa suya, ¿Quién iba a pensar que el muchacho aquél que le había robado su virginidad se iba a convertir en un fantástico amante?

De pronto, sintió celos al pensar que le habría hecho a Sophie todas aquellas cosas que le había hecho a ella. Ella estaba dispuesta a soportar que no la amase, pero no estaba dispuesta a aguantar a otra mujer en su vida.

Renesmee se envolvió en una enorme toalla y salió del baño.

—Quiero saber cosas de Sophie —le dijo a Jacob.

Jacob levantó la vista. Estaba sentado aún en el borde de la cama.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Supongo que no pensarás estar a la vez con dos mujeres. Cuando tengo un amante, exijo la exclusividad.

—Me parece muy bien. Pero yo no soy tu amante. Yo soy tu marido en la ficción.

—Es lo mismo.

—¡Oh, no! Pero si lo prefieres, puedes estar segura de que no me acostaré con Sophie estas dos semanas. No creo que tu madre viera con buenos ojos que me ausente del lecho marital, ¿no crees? Y Sophie no es una persona que funcione de día. Además, ¿para qué iba a querer estar con Sophie cuando tú pareces tan complaciente?

Renesmee se sintió un poco incómoda al recordar lo complaciente que había sido. Pero rechazó esa sensación. ¿Por qué tenía que sentir vergüenza de lo que habían hecho aquella noche?

Renesmee nunca había estado de acuerdo con la doble moral en cuanto al sexo. Y no iba a cambia. La hipocresía no era su estilo.

Ella había querido que Jacob le hiciera el amor la pasada noche; y no iba a fingir lo contrario, aun reconociendo que Jacob era un hombre distinto del que había conocido. Ese nuevo Jacob no era nada dulce, ni estaba tiernamente enamorado de ella. Incluso dudaba de que estuviera enamorado de ninguna mujer. ¡Rata asquerosa, atractiva y ruin!

Aquellos pensamientos despertaron una sospecha.

—No le has pedido a Sophie que se casara contigo, ¿no?

—No.

—¿Entonces, por qué me has dicho que lo habías hecho?

—Me venía bien decirte eso en ese momento.

—¿Quieres decir que me has mentido?

—Mmm... Sí, eso parece.

Renesmee se sintió conmovida por aquella confesión. ¿Había conocido bien alguna vez a Jacob? Realmente debía admitir que se había transformado en un hombre muy intrigante. Y muy excitante.

—¿Vas a volver con Sophie después de estos quince días? —preguntó Renesmee, aterrada ante perspectiva.

—¡Quién sabe! Tal vez. Depende.

—¿De qué?

—De ti. Renesmee. De ti.

Ella se puso rígida cuando él le tocó el cuello. Él la apretó contra su cuerpo y la besó con un gesto posesivo que despertó en ella un sentimiento de rebelión. Pero no le duró. A ella siempre le habían gustado los hombres duros, agresivos al hacer el amor. Entonces abrió los labios con la respiración agitada.

Pero el beso de Jacob se hizo más suave. Y la suavidad de aquellos labios le llevó el dulce recuerdo de la noche anterior. Y entonces se quedó apretada contra él, deseosa de que la siguiera abrazando y besando. No era un abrazo desesperado, sino que transmitía una gran ternura. Renesmee nunca había sentido nada así. Era tan hermoso...

—Jacob... —suspiró ella.

—¿Mmm…?

—Yo… Yo…

Ella se interrumpió a punto de decir estupideces. ¡Dios! Realmente debía dejar de confundir todos esos sentimientos con el amor. Simplemente era otra cara del sexo, pensó. Un aspecto más suave que ella no había explorado hasta entonces.

Pero el nuevo Jacob se reiría si se lo decía. Si le decía que ella lo amaba, o si le prometía que ella estaría siempre allí para él. Ella misma casi se rió. ¡Qué estúpida! ¡Como si alguna vez hubiera podido prometerle semejante cosa a un hombre!

—¿Renesmee? ¿Qué ibas a decir?

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Iba a preguntarte si mamá y yo podíamos ir contigo a las carreras hoy.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8**_

OH, NO! Hoy no podría hacer nada que necesitara tanta energía como ir a las carreras —dijo Isabella, cuando asomó la cabeza, sobre las diez de la mañana—. Estoy cansadísima. Pero vosotros id, si queréis.

Cuando Renesmee quiso convencerla, Isabella insistió:

—Yo estaré bien aquí sola. Miraré un poco de televisión, y luego me echaré la siesta después de comer. ¿A qué hora creéis que estaréis de vuelta?

—La última carrera es a las cuatro y media, pero yo siempre me suelo marchar antes. Para más seguridad, pongamos que estaremos en casa sobre las seis —dijo Jacob—. ¿Le gustaría que saliéramos a cenar fuera esta noche, Isabella?

—No, esta noche, no. Gracias, Jacob. Pero te diré lo que me gustaría.

—Sus deseos son órdenes —dijo Jacob.

—Que pidamos comida a algún restaurante chino. Me da igual cualquier plato. Me gusta toda la mida china.

—¡Hecho! Traeremos una selección de platos.

Isabella sonrió.

—Es una buena idea.

Jacob se quedó conforme, si bien no había pensado ir a las carreras ese día. Los resultados del último sábado le habían aconsejado un descanso en su sistema. Sólo funcionaba bien con caballos que iban a la cabeza, y después de la última temporada de carreras de la primavera parecían haberlos retirado por un tiempo.

Pero le gustaba la idea de llevar a Renesmee a las carreras, pensó mientras se vestía. Habitualmente veía a hombres de negocios del brazo de chicas guapas, la mayoría de ellas amantes, suponía él. No tenían aspecto de esposas, con esas figuras de modelos y esas caras maquilladas perfectamente.

Más de una vez se había imaginado a Renesmee como su amante. Había fantaseado con hacerse rico y comprarla con el poder de su dinero. La falta de deseo por parte de ella no importaba en aquel sueño. Ella haría lo que él quisiera simplemente porque él pagaría cantidades exorbitantes por ella. La vestiría con ropa de diseño y le haría regalos caros, y la llenaría de lujosas joyas.

Desgraciadamente, en realidad, Renesmee no se dejaba impresionar por el dinero, ni por la ropa de diseño, ni por las joyas. Era una chica que solía vestir la mayoría de las veces con vaqueros o pantalones cortos, y no usaba más adorno que un reloj de pulsera deportivo con el que se cronometraba cuando salía a correr. Tenía dos trajes andróginos con los que iba a trabajar, uno azul marino y otro negro, que solía conjuntar con blusas baratas y camisetas. Así que no era de extrañar que se hubiera sorprendido al verla con algo más femenino la noche anterior.

De todos modos, la situación real de ese momento le daba cierta libertad para comprarle cosas, aunque ya no tenía que comprar su deseo. Increíblemente, ya lo tenía.

Aquella idea lo llenó de euforia. Ya no había nada que no se atreviera a hacer, ni que no pudiera hacer.

Excepto ganarse su amor.

Esa mañana, en un momento, él habría jurado que Renesmee había estado a punto de decirle que lo amaba. Él había presentido que ella había sentido algo mágico entre ellos. Pero, por supuesto, eso sólo había ocurrido por su parte.

«Todo lo que ella quiere de ti es sexo», se dijo. Él llevaría el mismo camino que los otros. Iría al cubo de basura una vez que lo hubiera usado.

Jacob se puso rígido y se reprochó:

—No voy a escucharte hoy. Eres destructivo, y me deprimes. Y no voy a escucharte.

—¿Hablas solo, Jacob?

Renesmee acababa de aparecer con su atuendo habitual: unos vaqueros y una camiseta sin mangas. Una pena, Jacob se sonrió. Era normal que se hubiera vestido de ese modo. Él siempre se ponía vaqueros para ir a las carreras. Al fin y al cabo iba para ganar y no para presumir de ropa. Pero así vestidos no iban a ir a Randick ese día.

—Estoy haciendo un trato con el diablo.

—¿Es así como ganas en las carreras? Por cierto, a mamá le ha sorprendido que toda mi ropa esté en la habitación de invitados. Le he dicho que tenías tanta ropa que yo no tenía lugar en tu ropero. Y ahora, dime, ¿por qué diablos te sonríes de ese modo mirándome? ¡Si tú llevas vaqueros!

—Cierto. Yo siempre llevo la misma ropa, pero luego me cambio. Y tú te vas a cambiar también.

Jacob disfrutó viendo el desconcierto de Renesmee. Se quedó callada, pero no por mucho tiempo. Cuando subieron al BMW, y el coche comenzó a dirigirse a la ciudad Renesmee comenzó a hablar:

—Jacob, no me gusta que tengas secretos. Quiero saber…

—¿Por qué no juegas al baloncesto esta tarde? —dijo él, decidido a no satisfacer su curiosidad.

Ella suspiró profundamente.

—Si hubieras estado en casa últimamente, sabrías que jugué los finales hace dos meses! Y mi equipo ganó. ¿No has visto el trofeo sobre el televisor?

El televisor estaba lleno de trofeos ganados por Renesmee. Él estaba orgulloso de sus logros, pero también celoso. Él hubiera preferido que ella jugara con él, en lugar de dedicarse a la tontería del baloncesto.

—¡Felicitaciones! —le dijo él—. Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta. ¿No hay una jornada de verano?

—Sí, pero se juega por la noche, por el calor. No me gusta practicar deportes por la noche. La noche es para otras cosas.

—Hubiera sido mejor no haberte preguntado —dijo Jacob. Pero se alegró de que ella no jugase al baloncesto aquella tarde. Tenía otros planes para ella.

—Jacob, todavía no me has explicado qué has querido decir cuando dijiste que te ibas a cambiar de ropa de camino a las carreras. ¿No es eso lo que has dicho?

—Sí. Dime, Renesmee, ¿alguna vez te has arrepentido de no haberte graduado en Educación Física, como era tu intención?

—No —contestó ella, molesta por el hecho de que él cambiase el tema de conversación.

Jacob sonrió. Le gustaba verla contrariada por no salirse con la suya.

—¿No lamentas no ser una amante de los deportes? —preguntó él, sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Porque ella amaba los deportes, ¡y a los deportistas!

—Me alegro de haber estudiado administración de empresas, gracias. No sé si te acuerdas, pero no daban becas para estudiar Educación Física; en cambio en Administración de Empresas, sí. Mi padre había muerto ya, y mi madre estaba tratando de salir adelante. Con la beca y mi trabajo a tiempo parcial en Franklins mi madre no se vio obligada a gastar lo poco que tenía en mis estudios, y todavía le quedaba algo para darse algún gusto.

Jacob suspiró. No era justo cuando decía que Renesmee era egoísta. Tenía grandes virtudes. Quería mucho a su madre. Y no era nada egoísta ni interesada cuando se trataba de cosas materiales. Y para ser sincero, ella era una buena amiga también. Cuando le había dicho que ella sí habría fingido ser su esposa si él se lo hubiera pedido, no mentía. Lo habría hecho sin pensárselo.

—Al principio estaba un poco desilusionada —admitió Renesmee—, pero enseguida me di cuenta de que en realidad no importaba en qué me graduase. Podía dedicarme al deporte en mi tiempo libre. ¡Y la vida de estudiante fue fantástica! ¡Jamás me divertí tanto! ¡Era tan divertido! ¿No, Jacob?

Pero Jacob en realidad pensaba que lo divertido iba a ser esa tarde. ¡No podía esperar!

—Sí, muy divertido —sonrió él irónicamente—. Y esta tarde nos vamos a divertir más todavía.

Renesmee se quedó callada. Y así llegaron hasta Sydney Norte.

Dejaron el coche en el aparcamiento subterráneo del edificio del apartamento de Jacob.

—Espero que me digas qué diablos estamos haciendo aquí —protestó ella—. A no ser que las Carreras de Randwick hayan sido trasladadas a un lugar cubierto como éste. No creo que estemos en las carreras. ¿O es éste el misterioso lugar donde tienes la ropa que usas en las carreras? ¿Usas un aparcamiento como base?

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que te pones muy guapa cuando te enfadas?

Ella lo miró enojada.

—Venga. No tenemos mucho tiempo —se rió él.

—¿Para qué?

—¡De preparar a My Fair Lady para las carreras! —Jacob ignoró el asombro de Renesmee, y la llevó hacia el ascensor.

Jacob se lo pasó en grande en las horas siguientes. Fueron unas de las mejores de su vida.

El edificio no era sólo un bloque de apartamentos. Había tiendas muy lujosas en la planta baja, seguramente para satisfacer el gusto de modernas mujeres que trabajarían o vivirían allí.

Jacob se dirigió a la boutique más cara del edificio, una que tenía una parte de peluquería y maquillaje. Y habló con una mujer para indicarle lo que quería que hicieran con Renesmee. Antes de dejar a Renesmee en sus manos, le dio a la dependienta un billete de cien dólares, para que se esmerase, y la mujer, a partir de ese momento, se deshizo en amabilidad. Mientras, él se dirigió a su apartamento a ponerse su traje italiano de seda gris.

Cuando bajó, acababan de terminar con Renesmee y apareció con un aspecto totalmente desconocido.

Al verlo con el traje puso cara de asombro, pero luego pareció resignarse a aquella locura y dio varias vueltas delante de él para que la viera bien.

Llevaba un traje de pantalón y chaqueta color crema, muy elegante, pero no lo que él tenía en mente.

—Bueno, Jacob, querido, ¿qué opinas? —le dijo con picardía.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, la miró de arriba abajo y le dijo:

—No, el color crema no te va bien.

Renesmee miró a la dependienta poniendo cara de pena.

—Mi marido dice que el color no me sienta bien. ¡Qué se le va a hacer! Habrá que buscar otra cosa —dijo Renesmee, y se fue hacia el probador.

Jacob se sonrió. ¡Qué descarada era! ¡Pero qué mujer! No era de extrañar que la amase. No había mujer que se le pudiera comparar.

Volvió al rato con un vestido de seda roja y cuello cerrado, con aberturas a los costados. Estaba exótica y hermosa, inocente como una niña, con los pies descalzos. Era evidente que a ella le gustaba cómo le quedaba el vestido, pero no era el aspecto que él buscaba.

—Muy bonito, pero me gustaría verla vestida de negro —ordenó—. Algo corto y ajustado. Y zapatos de tacón favor, negros, con pulsera —Jacob recordó haber visto unos de ese estilo, muy caros y sexys, en un rincón de la tienda.

Renesmee lo miró sorprendida y con desconfianza. Era evidente que ya no le gustaba el juego. Había fruncido los labios, como cuando algo no le gustaba, y estaba tan sexy con ese gesto petulante, que Jacob estuvo a punto de suspender las carreras. Arriba estaba su apartamento, con una cama doble...

Pero no... Él tenía otra fantasía para su apartamento. Ese día, era el día que haría de querida.

Además, ya llegaría la noche, y aumentaría el deseo con la espera.

Pasaron unos diez minutos hasta que ella volvió a aparecer. Al verla, Jacob casi se quedó sin aliento.

El traje era negro, como él había ordenado. Un vestido escandalosamente corto y ajustado, con un escote cuadrado muy grande que apenas tapaba sus pezones.

Jacob apartó la vista de sus pequeños pechos, y siguió hacia abajo, por las largas piernas bronceadas, luego por sus finas rodillas, hasta sus hermosas pantorrillas, y luego hasta sus eróticos pies. Los zapatos de tacón le hacían unas piernas larguísimas, y la pulsera de los zapatos la hacía más sexy aún.

Nunca la había visto tan sexy. Ni menos inocente.

Por un momento, se imaginó a todos los hombres de las carreras mirándola, y deseándola, y sintió la contradicción de querer esconderla para que no la vieran, y de desear que la viera el mundo entero. Pero había algo en su interior que lo empujaba a mostrarla, a mostrarle al mundo entero que ella por fin era suya, aunque no fuera más que de un modo muy primitivo.

Sí, eso era lo que él quería, decidió con satisfacción.

Su conciencia quiso hacerle una advertencia, pero no le hizo caso. ¿No estaba haciendo lo que ella quería acaso? Eso era lo que a ella la excitaba. Un hombre primitivo. Un depredador. Un animal posesivo sin conciencia.

Pero entonces ella lo miró, y él descubrió un brillo de consternación.

Sintió un repentino remordimiento, y se sintió turbado. Era demasiado tarde. Su amor por Renesmee había resurgido en él con deseo de venganza, del mismo modo que había vuelto su conciencia, y entonces supo que no podría disfrutar de nada si Renesmee no disfrutaba también.

—No, no es el adecuado —dijo él, casi con arrepentimiento—. No es para las carreras. El vestido rojo de seda estaba mejor —y luego agregó en un aparte a la dependienta—: Pero me lo llevaré de todos modos.

Quizás se lo hiciera poner a Renesmee alguna noche en su apartamento. Podrían cenar en la intimidad, a la luz de las velas. Y luego...

—¿Desea su... eh... su esposa, algún collar o joya para el vestido? —le preguntó la dependienta.

Jacob se sorprendió ante el uso de la palabra «esposa». Era evidente que la dependienta no creía que Renesmee fuera su esposa. Él miró a la mujer con gravedad, pero ésta permaneció imperturbable,

—Tenemos una bisutería exquisita... —prosiguió, señalando una vitrina con unas piezas muy llamativas—. ¿Qué le parecen estos pendientes de cristal negros con forma de lágrima y la pulsera haciendo juego? Realzarían la gran belleza de la señora, ¿no le parece?

Sí, eso pensaba él. Pero cuando Renesmee apareció con el vestido rojo y los zapatos de tacón, dudó. Cuando se puso los pendientes y la pulsera, sus dudas aumentaron. Con esos accesorios Renesmee tenía un aspecto bastante menos inocente que antes.

Pero Renesmee parecía despreocupada. Sus ojos azules volvían a brillar con picardía, así que, ¿por qué iba a preocuparse él por el juego, si ella parecía cómoda en él?

—No tenía idea de que tuvieras tan buen gusto en ropa, querido —le dijo ella mientras le deslizaba una mano alrededor del brazo—. Debería llevarte de compras más a menudo.

Jacob se arrepintió de no haberle hecho usar el vestido negro. Habría hecho juego con su alma perversa y negra. ¡Y él que se pensaba que ella estaba molesta porque él la había hecho vestir como un objeto sexual! ¡Y la muy descarada estaba disfrutando!

—Cuando quieras, querida. No me importa gastarme lo que sea contigo, porque vale la pena —la miró de arriba abajo, demorándose en los pezones sin sujetador.

Cuando la miró, descubrió que Renesmee estaba colorada, con los ojos brillantes; parecía irritada nuevamente.

«Bien», pensó él. La noche anterior había estado furiosa con él, ¿y a qué la había llevado? A acostarse con él.

Jacob sonrió triunfante, y le palmeó el trasero.

—Vámonos ya. Recoge tu vieja ropa, querida. Mientras pagaré la ropa nueva.

La factura de vestidos, zapatos, y bisutería fue superior a tres mil dólares, sin contar la propina que le dio a la mujer. Pero para Jacob, había valido la pena. ¡Al fin y al cabo iba a ser una tarde de diversión!

Pagó con tarjeta, sabiendo que lo que ganaría esa semana en el casino cubriría el doble de gastos. Podría haber pagado en efectivo, pero prefería guardarlo para las carreras. Esa tarde apostaría fuerte. La ocasión lo merecía.

Y sabía que si lograba mantener al margen a su estúpida conciencia, se lo pasaría realmente bien.

Renesmee no podía dejar de mirar a Jacob mientras éste la acompañaba nuevamente a los ascensores para bajar al aparcamiento. Por un lado porque estaba realmente atractivo, de dónde habría sacado ese traje, y por el otro, porque había algo malévolo en sus ojos grises.

Y eso era algo que fascinaba a Renesmee, porque siempre había visto a Jacob como un buen chico, y nada más. Y al parecer no era así.

Pero su malevolencia tenía un punto divertido.

Ella se había divertido en la tienda, y el resultado final estaba lejos de ser la My Fair Lady que ella se había imaginado en un principio. ¡Si la viera su madre! ¡Cuántas preguntas le haría!

Lo que decidió firmemente fue no dejar que Jacob evitara las respuestas a sus preguntas.

—¿Te importaría decirme qué pasa, Jacob? ¿Siempre haces esto con tus amigas cuando las llevas a las carreras? ¿O esto lo haces por algo especial?

—No seas aburrida, y deja de hacer preguntas inútiles. No tengo intención de contestarte.

Esa faceta enigmática de Jacob la molestaba por momentos. Realmente era un extraño.

—Lo menos que podrías decirme es de dónde sacaste ese traje...

—¿Por qué?

—¡Por que quiero saberlo! ¿Lo has alquilado? Apuesto a que sí. Como el esmoquin que llevabas la noche pasada. Hay una tienda donde se alquilan tra stes en este edificio, ¿no es así?

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

—Entra, Renesmee.

Ella apretó los labios y entró con paso largo, como de costumbre, pero perdió pie por culpa de los zapatos de tacón.

—Ten cuidado —le dijo él.

—Si no me hubiera puesto estos zapatos, estaría mucho mejor.

—No te pedí que te los pusieras. Al menos no con el vestido rojo de seda.

—No podría llevar mis zapatillas, ni ir descalza.

—No, no sería adecuado que fueras descalza.

—Tampoco lo era ese horrible vestido negro en el que me embutieron, el que decidiste comprar —le señaló la bolsa—. ¡Si crees que voy a ponerme ese vestido de prostituta en público, ya puedes quitártelo de la cabeza!

—No tengo intención de que lo lleves en público, Renesmee. Es sólo para mis ojos.

Ella lo miró asombrada, y por su mente pasó la imagen de un desfile privado para él. Había exagerado cuando le había dicho «vestido de prostituta». Muchas chicas se ponían esos vestidos para salir por la noche.

Pero tenía que admitir que, cuando se lo había mostrado a Jacob en la boutique, se había excitado, algo que la había turbado bastante, porque había sentido que sus pezones se erguían.

En realidad, seguía excitada. Llevaba medias, y en comparación con sus viejos vaqueros, le daba la impresión de estar desnuda.

—Me siento desvestida todavía —protestó.

—¿Es culpa mía que no lleves sujetador?

—Tú no quieres que lleve sujetador, y lo sabes bien. No soy tonta, Jacob. Finalmente he comprendido. Éste es el precio de que finjas ser mi marido. ¡Al parecer tengo que reemplazar a Sophie en la cama y en todos lados!

Él no contestó nada. Después dijo con voz sensual:

—¡Estás estupenda!

—Parezco una fulana barata.

—Te equivocas. Ese vestido me salió bastante caro.

—Ésa es otra cosa que me hace sentirme incómoda. El vestido ése no tenía puesto el precio. Eso quiere decir que es carísimo. Tú no eres rico, Jacob. No puedes permitirte tirar el dinero de este modo. ¡No deberías gastarte el dinero que tanto te ha costado ganar!

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

—No te preocupes por el dinero, Renesmee. No eres mi esposa en la vida real —Jacob le tomó el brazo y comenzó a llevarla hacia el aparcamiento—. Venga, démonos prisa. Si no, nos perderemos la primera carrera. Pero da igual, las dos primeras carreras no suelen ser mejores.

Renesmee le habría hecho algunas preguntas, pero sospechaba que él cumpliría su palabra. No le diría nada.

Además, no sólo sentía ansiedad, también sentía mucha excitación, así que cuando subió al coche y se colocó en el asiento del copiloto, no hizo ningún esfuerzo por cubrirse los muslos que habían quedado al descubierto. No tenía grandes pechos, ¡pero tenía largas piernas!

A Jacob le gustaba ver la carne de las mujeres. ¡Así que la vería!

Cuando Jacob le miró las piernas contrariado, Renesmee se quedó confundida. ¿Acaso no era el tipo de cosa que lo excitaba?

—Creo, mi querida esposa, que nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien —dijo él finalmente.

Renesmee no comprendía a qué jugaba realmente. O lo que sentía por ella. O qué papel quería que desempeñase para él aquella tarde.

Se había vuelto un hombre muy misterioso, sí, pero fascinante, pensó ella mientras lo miraba de soslayo.

Renesmee le miró los labios. ¡Ese labio inferior! ¡Qué sexy!

El deseo se apoderó de ella. Faltaban muchas horas para estar en la cama con él. Demasiadas.

Al salir del coche Renesmee se estiró el vestido rojo nerviosamente.

Jacob la miró con picardía. Ya no parecía disgustarle su aspecto.

Ella sintió una rebelión interior. ¿Quería exhibirse con ella en las carreras? ¡Ahora iba a ver lo que era bueno! ¡Al diablo con pensar en las consecuencias!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9**_

JACOB no se lo estaba pasando tan bien como pensaba. ¡El próximo tipo que mirase a Renesmee se las iba a ver con él!

¡Por supuesto que ella se lo estaba pasando fenomenal, la muy descarada! Había fingido que no le gustaba la ropa que llevaba, pero desde que se había dado cuenta de que todas las miradas masculinas se dirigían a ella, se había puesto como una gata en celo.

Y encima, había bebido más champán que nunca. Era evidente que estaba un poco alegre, porque se reía con una risa tonta, algo que ella no solía hacer, y además se colgaba de él, algo que no hacía jamás.

Al llegar a la cuarta carrera Jacob no aguantaba más, estaba harto. Quería irse, pero, ¡qué pena! ¡Justo estaba ganando! Un jugador nunca debía abandonar cuando estaba ganando, aunque la siguiente carrera dejaba mucho que desear.

—¡Oh, mira! ¡Los caballos van a salir! —exclamó Renesmee en un tono de chica guapa y tonta—. ¿A cuál vas a apostar? —se colgó de su brazo tan firmemente que Jacob sospechó que debía de hacerlo porque no podía mantenerse en pie, y no porque estuviera tan entusiasmada con él.

—Me gustaría saberlo. La próxima carrera es de dos mil metros, y no hay ningún caballo preparado especialmente para ello. Voy a tener que hacer una combinación entre el entrenador y el jinete a ver si acierto.

—¿Por qué no usas el maravilloso sistema con el que nos engatusaste en nuestro primer año de universidad? —sugirió Renesmee—. ¿Te acuerdas, aquel con el que querías hacernos ganar una fortuna apostando cien míseros dólares cada uno? No fue tan malo el método —siguió ella—. ¡Sólo nos hizo perder a veintinueve personas!

Jacob lo recordó. ¡Qué fiasco!

—No me lo recuerdes. Pero he aprendido bastante sobre carreras de caballos desde entonces. Y sobre apuestas. ¡Se necesita más visión que dinero si quieres sobrevivir!

—Apuesto a que ganas —dijo ella con el entusiasmo que da la embriaguez—. Si es una carrera larga, y ninguno de ellos ha corrido distancias tan largas, ganará el que esté en mejor forma. ¡ Y yo soy una experta en eso! Venga...

Ella lo arrastró hacia donde los caballos, guiados de los mozos, aún formaban círculos mostrando su elegancia.

—¡Mira ése! —le señaló ella, entusiasmada—. ¡Mira qué músculos! ¿Has visto alguna vez algo igual?

—Eehh... Pocas veces...

—¡Ése es el ganador, definitivamente! —exclamó Renesmee, después de volver a examinar al caballo—. Quiero que apuestes a ése por mí.

—De acuerdo, si insistes...

Jacob se alejó sonriendo hacia la ventanilla de apuestas. Pero volvió enseguida, porque no le gustaba la idea de dejar a Renesmee sola mucho tiempo. ¡Estaba demasiado atractiva! Y además estaba un poco borracha.

Al volver comprobó que tenía razón. En menos de cinco minutos se le había acercado un hombre de bigote, muy guapo, al que se le notaba a la legua que le sobraba el dinero. Estaba conversando con Renesmee, mientras ella lo miraba embelesada, como si fuera el mensajero de Dios en persona. Jacob tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no abalanzarse sobre él y romperle los dientes. Entonces se acercó a ellos y le dijo:

—Muchas gracias por cuidar a mi esposa. Pero ahora me encargaré yo —y apretando fuertemente el brazo de Renesmee, prácticamente la sacó de allí a rastras hasta que encontró un rincón relativamente seguro.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué autoridad! —dijo Renesmee, y luego se rió tontamente.

—Estás borracha —le dijo él, sacudiéndola para que lo mirase.

—¿Te has dado cuenta?

—¡Te estás comportando como una zorra barata!

—¡Bueno, por supuesto! ¿No era eso lo que tú querías? —preguntó ella.

Sus palabras fueron como un golpe en el estómago para él.

Por supuesto que no era eso lo que quería. Él quería que ella fuera su esposa, no su querida.

Sin embargo no podía negar que aquella tarde ella lo había excitado tanto, que no podía soportar un minuto más de tortura.

—¡Salgamos de aquí! —dijo él bruscamente.

Ella lo miró asombrada y le dijo:

—¡Pero si acabas de apostar a ese caballito por mí!

—Se puede recoger el dinero en cualquier momento, si gana —gruñó él, y la tomó del codo para abrirse paso entre la gente.

—¿Dónde...? ¿Dónde me llevas?

—A algún sitio donde podamos estar solos.

Ella se detuvo un momento, inestable sobre aquellos zapatos de tacón, y comentó:

—Jamás hubiera pensado que eras el tipo de hombre que pudiera aprovecharse de una chica...

Él se rió.

—Entonces estabas equivocada —y para demostrárselo, se inclinó para besarla brevemente, aunque con hambre.

Después del beso ella alzó la mirada de un modo que le indicaba que él podía aprovecharse de ella todo lo que quisiera, que ella no se opondría. Y aquel gesto lo hizo derretirse.

El no esperaba que aquello durase, pero al menos aprovecharía esos quince días, o quizás un mes… o dos, si era capaz de seguir fingiendo ser aquel chico malo.

Pero tarde o temprano su farsa sería descubierta, y Renesmee descubriría al viejo Jacob debajo de aquella fachada. Una vez que ocurriese eso, ya no sería capaz de encender en ella la llama del deseo y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Sintió desesperación ante aquella idea de inevitabilidad. Y le costó apartarla de su mente. Pero finalmente lo logró, y se concentró en la idea de «aprovecharse de una chica», como lo había llamado ella.

—Y deja de hablar a lo tonto —le dijo.

Ella se sintió ofendida, pero le hizo caso, y no dijo una palabra en todo el viaje desde Randwick a Sydney Norte. Él, mientras, se preguntaba qué pensaría cuando viese su apartamento. No pensaba darle explicaciones acerca de nada; los chicos malos no contestaban las preguntas, simplemente hacían oí dos sordos y hacían lo que querían.

—¿Por qué volvemos a este sitio? —preguntó Renesmee cuando él dirigió su BMW al mismo aparcamiento de antes—. ¿Tienes que devolver el traje?

Jacob frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Renesmee? Este traje es mío.

—¡Oh! Yo... Pensé que lo habías alquilado.

—Te has equivocado nuevamente. Quédate aquí —le dijo, mientras apagaba el motor—. Voy a ayudarte a bajar.

Y así lo hizo. No tanto para ser caballeroso, sino para verle las piernas, una imagen que lo había atormentado toda la tarde. Aunque eso no lo ayudase en su resolución de no echarse encima de ella torpemente una vez que estuvieran en el apartamento.

—¿Dónde me llevas?

—A un sitio donde podamos tener intimidad.

—¿Y tienes que ser tan misterioso? —le dijo ella, cuando ya había llegado el ascensor.

—Es un buen modo de ahorrarse contestar preguntas innecesarias.

Y discusiones inútiles. ¡Diablos! Él la había llevado allí por un asunto de sexo, no para hacerle confesiones.

Pero debería haber sabido que así no terminaría la cosa. Cuando apretó el botón del último piso, ella volvió a insistir.

—Me estás llevando a un apartamento, ¿no? Este es uno de esos edificios que han convertido en viviendas en los últimos pisos. ¿De quién es? ¿De un amigo tuyo? ¿De la universidad?

—Digamos simplemente que tengo acceso a él. Y ahora, Renesmee, ¿por qué no dejamos el tema ya? ¡Me estás volviendo loco con tus preguntas! No te he traído aquí para que me hagas un interrogatorio.

El ascensor se movió un poco al arrancar, y Renesmee, con la borrachera que tenía, se fue contra el pecho de Jacob. Él la rodeó con sus brazos, y le puso la mano en el trasero. Luego la miró y fue deslizando la mano por la seda. Tiró de la tela hacia arriba hasta que la punta de sus dedos encontraron su trasero respingón al descubierto.

Los ojos de Renesmee se oscurecieron. Abrió los labios y movió la lengua seductoramente entre sus dientes.

—Creo que sería mejor que me dijeras qué tienes en mente exactamente... —le dijo a Jacob en un tono susurrante que hubiera excitado hasta a un muerto.

—¡Es la mejor comida china que he comido en mi vida! —dijo Isabella sonriendo, echándose hacia atrás en el respaldo de la silla—. Pero he comido demasiado. No tendrías que haber comprado tantos platos, Jacob.

—¡Tonterías! La comida china es así. En media hora seguramente querrás comer otra vez. ¿Otra copa de vino?

—Media copa.

—¿Y tú, Renesmee?

—No, gracias —dijo ella poniendo la mano sobre la copa.

No podía mirarlo.

Renesmee ya estaba sobria, después de haber pasado toda la tarde haciendo el amor con él. ¡Dios! ¡No había conocido nada igual!

Jacob le había mostrado entonces para qué la había llevado allí. Y no le había importado su prisa. Ella también lo había estado deseando toda la tarde. Se había estado muriendo por tocarlo y que la tocase. Ninguno de los dos había podido esperar. Se habían entregado el uno al otro contra la puerta, con la luz apagada. Ni siquiera se habían desvestido como era debido.

Pero eso no había sido todo. Jacob la había llevado a la enorme cama de sábanas de satén y la había vuelto loca. Hasta ese momento ella no podía imaginarse que un hombre pudiera saber tanto sobre el cuerpo de una mujer, ni cómo satisfacerla durante tanto tiempo. La había tenido al borde del éxtasis hasta que ella se había retorcido y había gemido de placer. Y le había rogado, por favor, que le diera más. ¡Cómo le había implorado!

Y no le había importado aquella deliciosa tortura, porque ella sabía que él no la había querido castigar, sino que había querido prolongarle el placer. Cuando finalmente alcanzó el orgasmo, había sido increíble.

Después sí se había sentido molesta. Se había quedado echada en medio de las sábanas de satén, exhausta, mirando aquella habitación espaciosa con armarios cubiertos de espejos, y esos ventanales que dejaban apreciar una maravillosa vista del puerto. Entonces se dio cuenta de que seguramente no había sido la única vez que Jacob habría usado aquel palacio de la orgía para estar con una mujer. La certeza de que hubiera llevado allí a Sophie, y hubiera hecho el amor con ella en aquella cama, hizo que sintiera un nudo en el estómago.

No había podido seguir allí, y se había levantado de la cama en dirección a la ducha, diciéndole a Jacob que era tarde y que por favor fuera a buscar su ropa al coche. Luego había doblado la ropa nueva y la había puesto en una bolsa junto con la bisutería, y la había dejado allí.

Ella no sabía si él se habría dado cuenta de su cambio de humor, porque no le había dicho nada, lo que demostraba que a él no le importaban sus sentimientos. Lo único que quería de ella era sexo. La verdad era que él la había hecho sentir como una zorra esa mañana y luego la había tratado como a una zorra. Y lo que era peor, ella se había comportado como una zorra.

Finalmente había sentido un gran alivio al dejar aquel lugar y aquella ropa. Esperaba al menos que para Jacob hubiera valido la pena gastarse tanto dinero en aquella ropa. ¡Tal vez pudiera ponérsela a su próxima compañera de cama! La idea de que habría otras tontas que harían lo que él les pidiera la deprimía terriblemente.

—Estás muy callada, Renesmee —le dijo su madre—. Y no has comido mucho realmente. ¿No te sientes bien?

Renesmee se esforzó en sonreír.

—Tengo dolor de cabeza —dijo.

Y era verdad. El champán siempre le hacía ese efecto.

—Y pareces cansada también, cariño —siguió su madre—. ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama temprano esta noche?

—Supongo que me acostaré pronto —Renesmee se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger los platos.

Al menos cuando estuviera dormida no podría pensar ni sentirse furiosa.

—Déjalo. Jacob y yo recogeremos la mesa —dijo Isabella—. Vete a la ducha y acuéstate. ¿Quieres que te haga una taza de cacao?

—No, gracias, mamá, ya se me pasará.

Pero no se le pasaba. Se metió en la cama destrozada. Tenía un lío tan grande en la cabeza. Por un lado se decía que no podía estar enamorada del nuevo Jacob, que debajo de su apariencia sexy era odioso, realmente. No se parecía en nada a la persona dulce, generosa y amable que había conocido, del que había pensado siempre que se preocupaba por ella.

Aquel nuevo Jacob no se preocupaba por ella. Y no era nada amable, aunque pudiera engañar a su madre. Era una persona dura y egoísta.

¿Qué le había hecho cambiar? ¿O había ido cambiando poco a poco y ella no se había dado cuenta?

Se quedó echada un rato largo, sintiendo que la cabeza le estallaba y que su corazón le dolía. Realmente debía de amarlo para sentirse tan mal. Una simple atracción sexual no podía hacerla sentir tan desgraciada.

Pero él no la amaba. Él se estaba divirtiendo con ella. Y utilizándola.

Su perplejidad se convirtió de pronto en rabia. ¡No iba a permitir que volviera a utilizarla de ese modo! ¡Ni que la volviera a tocar!

Cuando finalmente él entró en la habitación para acostarse, ella se quedó quieta debajo de las mantas. Afortunadamente había encontrado una camiseta de Jacob y se la había puesto. Le quedaba larga, y como estaba en posición fetal, le tapaba hasta los pies. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba de espaldas al lado de la cama que le correspondía a él.

Oyó el ruido de la ducha, y luego sus pasos hacia la habitación. Cuando se metió en la cama, ella se quedó inmóvil y luego se encogió al sentir el contacto de su cuerpo.

Por un instante pensó que estaba a salvo, pero luego él la agarró del hombro y la giró hacia su cuerpo desnudo.

—No —dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta. Ese mínimo contacto con él la hacía desearlo—. Yo... Yo tengo dolor de cabeza aún.

—Lo dudo. ¿Quieres decirme qué diablos te pasa, Renesmee? No soy tonto. Estás rara desde que hemos venido de Sydney Norte.

—Yo... No quiero que me toques nunca más.

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué significa este cambio de actitud? Esta tarde no pareció desagradarte que te tocase.

—Estaba bebida.

—Puede ser. Pero no estabas bebida anoche, cariño, y también fuiste muy complaciente. No quieras engañarme. Dime la verdad.

—Muy bien. ¡No me gusta que me utilicen!

—¿Que te utilicen?

—Sí. Estoy segura de que sabes lo que quiere decir.

Él se rió.

Renesmee protestó.

—¿Cómo te atreves a reírte de mí? ¡No eres más que un hombre sin corazón, un tipo de sangre fría, un canalla! ¡Te odio!

—¡Oh, no! No me odias —se burló él—. Probablemente crees que estás enamorada de mí. ¡Dios mío! Pero es una ironía... No te preocupes, pronto serás tú nuevamente, cariño. El estar enamorada es una pasión temporal para ti. Así que yo seguiré tocándote, y haciéndote el amor. Déjame que apague tu ardor de ese modo, Renesmee. Es más divertido.

—¡Divertido! ¿Es en lo único en lo que puedes pensar en estos días, en la diversión?

—Sí. Lo aprendí de un experto. Y ahora déjate de tonterías y permíteme que sofoque tu fuego. No creo que tu deseo haya desaparecido, sino que se ha apagado temporalmente —Jacob la besó suavemente sobre los labios, hasta que ella dejó de discutir.

—Eres incorregible —le dijo ella.

—Y tú eres hermosa —le dijo él.

Ella se puso rígida al sentir la mano de él hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre su muslo.

—¿No tienes conciencia, no? Me estás utilizando —se quejó Renesmee cuando la mano subió—. Los hombres son todos iguales en cuanto al sexo.

—¿Quieres que pare?

Ella respiró hondo.

—Si paras, te mato.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10**_

CUANDO Renesmee se levantó al día siguiente, el sol brillaba en el horizonte. Jacob estaba sentado en la cama a su lado, leyendo el periódico del domingo, con una naturalidad pasmosa, como si llevara haciendo aquello años.

Tenía el pelo despeinado, y una barba incipiente en la barbilla. Pero estaba extremadamente atractivo, pensó ella, con un cosquilleo en las venas.

¡Al fin y al cabo ella nunca había podido resistirse a los hombres seductores!

—¿Sabes una cosa? —le dijo él alzando la cabeza por encima del borde del periódico—. Ganó. La apuesta que me hiciste jugar antes de irnos de las carreras ayer. ¡Veinte a uno además! ¿Qué te parece si vamos hoy a comprarte un coche nuevo?

—¡No seas tonto! —dijo ella bostezando—. Con una apuesta no se puede comprar un coche. A no ser que tú hayas apostado dos billetes de mil dólares.

—Lo siento. Sólo aposté uno.

—Un dólar. ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¿Qué estás pensando comprarme? ¿Un coche de juguete?

—No. Un Nissan deportivo te iría bien. Con una línea roja en el costado. Venga. Vamos.

—¿Qué? —ella se sentó en la cama sin darse cuenta de que estaba desnuda—. Te has vuelto loco, ¿no? —le dijo ella, mientras se estiraba la sábana para taparse—. ¿O has tomado drogas? ¿Es eso? ¿Qué has tomado?

—Lo único que me droga eres tú, querida —le contestó, y se inclinó para besarla—. No voy a soportar que mi más preciada chica ande por ahí con su madre en una peligrosa y destartalada chatarra ¿no?

Renesmee negaba con la cabeza.

—Ahora sé que estás loco. Y no puedo aprovecharme de alguien que tiene una demencia temporal.

—¿Por qué no?

Después de hacer aquel comentario, Jacob se puso de pie y fue hacia el cuarto de baño.

—Ven, Renesmee. El vendedor nos está esperando. No aposté un dólar al caballo, sino mil dólares.

—¡Mil dólares! —Renesmee se levantó de la cama lo siguió—. ¿Qué diablos haces, apostando tanto dinero a un caballo?

—Ganar —respondió él con una sonrisa picara.

—Pero... pero no vas a ganar siempre, Jacob —le dijo ella preocupada—. Tarde o temprano empezarás a perder. Nadie gana siempre.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Jacob cuando la metió a la ducha con él.

—¿Es que crees que no lo sé? Mira, ahora estoy ganando. Y eso me hace muy feliz. Me preocuparé de estar perdiendo cuando esté perdiendo, ¿te parece?

Ella lo miró poco convencida.

—Toma —le dijo él levantándole un brazo para depositar el jabón en la palma de la mano—. Sé útil, mujer. La última vez te bañé yo. Ahora te toca a ti.

Jacob le compró un deportivo Pulsar con una línea roja a los lados, e incluso con aire acondicionado. Renesmee todavía no podía creerlo. Iba detrás de Jacob en su coche nuevo rumbo a casa. Su madre también estaba impresionada.

—¡Qué suerte tienes, Renesmee, con un hombre tan generoso como Jacob! Es tan amable, se nota que te adora. Pero siempre te adoró. Nunca vi a un chico tan embobado contigo cuando ibais al colegio. Siempre sentí pena por él por quererte tanto, porque pensaba que tú nunca te fijarías en él —dijo Isabella.

Lo que no sabía su madre era que Jacob ya no era el mismo.

Ahora era un hombre, y no un adolescente embobado con ella. Su amabilidad y generosidad de esos días tenían un precio, pensó ella, recordando la ropa que le había comprado. Y ahora aquel coche de regalo.

¿Tendría que pagarle de algún modo?

—Por cierto, no he querido decírtelo delante de Jacob, pero ayer te llamó ese tal Derek cuando no estabas en casa. Me alegré de poder decirle que habías ido a las carreras con tu marido. ¡Se quedó mudo!

Renesmee frunció el ceño. En realidad no le importaba que Derek pensara que ella se había casado con Jacob. Pero en el futuro pondría el contestador automático cuando ellos estuvieran fuera y se quedara su madre. Si no, alguna llamada podría hacer sospechar a su madre.

¿Y si se le ocurría a alguien ir de visita aquella semana? Michelle iba por allí de vez en cuando. Afortunadamente, había ido a la costa a visitar a sus padres, que por suerte, se habían ido a vivir allí, lejos de Sydney, desde que se habían jubilado. Sería mejor que le dijera a Jacob que los llamara para evitar cualquier llamada inoportuna.

Renesmee iba pensando en todos los detalles que tendría que tener en cuenta para que su madre no los descubriese, cuando un pequeño perro se le cruzó en el camino. Quiso esquivarlo, y en la maniobra casi se chocó con un coche que iba en sentido contrario. Clavó los frenos, pero no pudo evitar golpearlo. Se apartó a un lado de la carretera. Apagó el motor. Le temblaban las manos. Temía ver lo que había pasado.

—Quédate en el coche, mamá —le ordenó, fingiendo un control sobre sí misma que en realidad no sentía.

Había sido peor de lo que pensaba.

El perro estaba inmóvil, tirado en la calzada, con la cara a un lado, las patas de atrás torcidas y cubierto de sangre. Renesmee se inclinó para verlo mejor. El perrito no tenía collar, y no se movía.

Se inclinó para tocarlo suavemente. Pensó que estaba muerto.

«Lo he matado», pensó. «Soy una asesina».

Se puso de pie y desvió la mirada del lugar. Jacob, que debía de haber visto lo que había pasa por el espejo retrovisor, se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Has estado a punto de chocar con un coche! ¡Dios mío, Renesmee! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! Por un momento pensé, yo... ¡Dios santo! ¡Estás blanca como una pared! ¡Oh, querida! ¡No llores! —le dijo, y la apretó contra él—. Venga, vamos... —la consoló, acariciándole el pelo y meciéndola—. No llores. Un error lo puede tener cualquiera…

—Pero no fue un error. No estaba concentrada. Estaba pensando en mi coche nuevo y... y otras cosas, y entonces... y entonces apareció... y yo... yo... ¡Oh, Jacob, lo he matado! —sollozó Renesmee y hundió su cara en el pecho de él.

—¿Qué es lo que has matado?

—A ese pobre perro —se apartó de él para señalarle al animal ensangrentado.

En ese momento el animal levantó la cabeza.

—¡Está vivo! —Renesmee se soltó de su abrazo.

Corrió hacia el animal y se arrodilló. Le acarició la cabeza; estaba muy asustado.

—¡Jacob, mira! ¡Está vivo! ¡Mira, no lo he matado!

Él la estaba mirando con una sonrisa picara.

—Ya veo. Supongo que quieres que lo lleve al veterinario ahora, y que pague todas las facturas. Y luego me lo encontraré en casa.

—Bueno, no tiene collar, Jacob. Y está tan sucio... Si tiene dueño, seguramente no lo están buscando. Yo misma puedo pagar las facturas del veterinario, si tú me ayudas a llevarlo. No soy tan pobre. Ya te he pagado casi todo lo que te debía de mi viaje a Escocia...

En ese momento, se acercó la madre de Renesmee.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó. E inmediatamente vio al perro.

—¡Oh, pobrecito!

—Jacob lo va a llevar al veterinario. ¿No es verdad, Jacob? —le imploró Renesmee.

—Por supuesto —contestó Jacob, agachándose al lado de ella, y poniéndole suavemente una mano en el brazo—. ¿Has pensado acaso que no lo haría?

Renesmee sintió ganas de llorar. Por un momento pensó que el nuevo Jacob no tendría corazón ni siquiera para eso. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que en el fondo todavía tenía sensibilidad. Aún era alguien con quien podía contar. Se sintió terriblemente aliviada. Se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias —susurró.

Jacob no dijo nada, simplemente le apretó el brazo afectuosamente.

—Tengo una manta en el maletero. Quedaos con el perro mientras voy a buscarla.

—Parece un terrier o algo así —comentó su madre—. Es un perrito muy bonito.

—Me lo voy a quedar, si se mejora —decidió Renesmee, intentando no llorar.

—No puedes tener un perro en un piso, Renesmee —dijo su madre con ese sentido práctico que le daba su sangre escocesa—. Sé razonable.

—Entonces me iré a vivir a una casa —contestó Renesmee, con cabezonería.

—¿No crees que deberías consultarlo con Jacob?

—¿Sobre qué tengo que opinar? —preguntó Jacob al acercarse a ellas.

Se arrodilló y expandió la manta al lado del animal herido.

—Tu mujer quiere irse a vivir a una casa para po der quedarse con el perro —comenzó a decir Isabella, ignorando la mirada de advertencia de su hija—. En realidad, estoy de acuerdo con ella, no tanto por el perro, como por los niños. Un piso no es un buen sitio para fundar una familia, aunque sea muy bonito —dijo la madre de Renesmee, y esperó que Jacob dijera algo.

Jacob estaba concentrado en la tarea de mover al perrito.

—¿Sabes? Renesmee siempre ha dicho que no sería una buena madre. Pero no es así. Mi hija tiene un gran instinto maternal. Es por ello por lo que siempre ha sido una amante de los animales. Creo que puede ser una madre maravillosa. ¿No crees, Jacob?

Renesmee se dio cuenta de que Jacob miraba a su madre con escepticismo.

—Estoy seguro de que conocerá a su hija mejor que nadie, Isabella —contestó mientras envolvía al perro en la manta y lo levantaba—. Pero le aconsejo que no ponga su mira en ser abuela. Renesmee es muy cabe zota, y ella no se ve en el papel de madre todavía.

Renesmee estaba de acuerdo con Jacob.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar recordar que la otra noche habían hecho el amor sin usar ningún método de protección. Pero era casi imposible que se que dara embarazada, así que no valía la pena preocuparse por ello. Cualquier día aparecería el periodo. Y si no, bueno... ya se preocuparía cuando pasara eso.

—Mamá, eres una suegra muy entrometida... —le dijo Renesmee, aunque le daba pena su madre.

Isabella siempre había querido una familia numerosa, pero no había tenido la suerte de tenerla. Y su única hija no le daría la satisfacción de tener muchos nietos. Como mucho le daría un nieto en un futuro lejano.

Renesmee se sintió mal por ello, pero no podía hacer nada para cambiar la situación. No era culpa suya su problema hormonal. Igual que su madre, ella no iba a poder ser una madre prolífica, al parecer.

—Jacob, ¿quieres que te acompañemos al veterinario? —le preguntó—. Necesitarás que alguien te tenga el perro mientras conduces...

—No, no hace falta. Lo pondré en el asiento del copiloto. Puedo echarle un ojo. Os sugiero que volváis a casa, si estás en condiciones de conducir, por supuesto.

—No hay problema. Estamos bastante cerca de casa. Me lo tomaré con calma.

—Eso es lo que debes hacer.

—Jacob...

—¿Qué?

—¡Oh, nada! —Renesmee iba a darle las gracias otra vez, pero iba a quedar un poco mal delante de su madre—. Te veremos luego.

—Es posible que tarde un poco —le advirtió él.

—Iré preparando la cena. ¿Te apetece comer algo en especial?

—Ya sabes, me gusta todo lo que cocinas, Renesmee. Será mejor que lleve a este perro al hospital ahora, o se morirá en mis brazos, y entonces me echaréis la culpa.

Una vez en el coche, su madre le comentó:

—Jacob y tú tenéis una relación estupenda. El que fueseis amigos durante tanto tiempo antes debe de haber sido fundamental.

Renesmee sintió el deseo de decirle la verdad a su madre. No era todo tan perfecto como ella pensaba. ¿Qué habría dicho de saber que Jacob le había hecho perder su virginidad a los diecisiete años? Isabella siempre había pensado que Jacob era un chico tan bueno... Pero no tenía sentido contarle esa parte de la historia.

—Tenemos nuestros problemas, mamá. No te creas lo que dijo de esa tal Sophie. Seguro que se acostó con ella.

—No. No lo creo. ¡Tu Jacob te ama tanto, mi niña! Seguramente sólo quería ponerte celosa con esa fu lana, como él mismo te dijo.

¡No sabía bien su madre lo que le gustaban las fulanas de ese tipo a Jacob ¡Si la hubiera visto el día de las carreras!

—Como tú con ese Derek —siguió su madre—. Te conozco bien para saber que serías incapaz de serle infiel a Jacob, cariño. Si eres la chica más fiel que conozco, cuando amas de verdad. En el pasado, has cometido errores, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que amas a Jacob tanto como él a tí.

Renesmee tragó saliva. Tuvo ganas de llorar nuevamente.

—Supongo, mamá. Pero no digas nada más sobre bebés, por favor. No puedo pensar en eso en este momento en que mi matrimonio se tambalea. Tener un hijo sería lo peor que podría hacer en este momento.

—Tu matrimonio, mi pequeña, es sólido como una roca —dijo su madre con irritante certeza.

Renesmee casi se rió.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Hace dos días mi marido estaba con otra.

—Te lo digo yo.

—¿Es un sexto sentido el que te lo dice?

—El sentido común, simplemente.

—Lo que quieras, mamá —dijo Renesmee.

¡Gracias a Dios que sólo estaría con ellos quince días! Renesmee quería mucho a su madre, ¡pero la quería aún más estando lejos!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 11**_

HA SIDO tan amable por tu parte comprarme un billete en primera clase, Jacob —le dijo Isabella afectuosamente—. Eres un buen chico. Y ahora, cuida a mi pequeña, ¿lo harás? —y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Jacob asintió. Luego se apartó un poco para que madre e hija se despidieran.

El vuelo de British Airways a Edimburgo fue anunciado. La madre de Renesmee debía partir, y su fingido matrimonio llegaba a su fin.

Tal vez fuera mejor. ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a poder fingir ser un perfecto esposo y un playboy sin igual?

Delante de Isabella se había podido comportar con dulzura, pero a solas con Renesmee había seguido con su papel de chico malo.

Sin embargo ella se había enamorado del chico malo, y no del bueno de Jacob.

¿Iba a tener que seguir siendo un canalla con ella para conservar su amor?

Pero lo importante era tenerla en su vida y en su cama el mayor tiempo posible. Tal vez hasta podría casarse con ella mientras ella fuera vulnerable a esa faceta de su personalidad. Pero, ¿no se estaría transformando en un canalla realmente?

Renesmee volvió a su lado.

—Se ha ido.

Él le rodeó los hombros afectuosamente.

—¿Quieres quedarte a ver despegar el avión?

—No, no me gusta —Renesmee se sonó la nariz vigorosamente—. Iré a ver a Lucky.

Jacob suspiró.

—¡Si ya lo has ido a ver el otro día! ¿No es así?

—Lo he ido a ver todos los días. Tú has estado feliz en tu trabajo, así que no te has enterado.

¿Feliz en el trabajo? Era un chiste.

Sus alumnos habían estado de exámenes finales durante esas dos semanas. Ser profesor de Matemáticas requería tener la mente clara, pero él no había podido pensar más que en volver a casa junto a Renesmee. Ahora se alegraba de que fuera sábado y de que tuviera el resto del fin de semana para estar con ella.

No le apetecía mucho pasar parte del tiempo yendo a ver al perro. Sinceramente, empezaba a estar celoso del animal.

—No pensarás quedártelo de verdad, ¿no?

—Sí. El veterinario dice que mañana ya podremos llevarlo a casa.

—Te recuerdo que todo eso de ir a vivir a una casa era para que tu madre lo escuchase.

—Lo supuse. Pero yo tengo amigos, ya sabes. Tal vez alguno de ellos pueda cuidar a Lucky mientras yo consigo una casa para compartir con alguien.

—¿Como quién? —preguntó Jacob.

¡Dios! ¡Ella tenía intención de abandonarlo por ese perro! ¡Y él que había pensado que ella se había enamorado del lado despiadado de su personalidad!

—No sé. Ya encontraré a alguien.

—Estoy seguro —dijo él.

Ella siempre se las ingeniaba para que la gente hiciera cosas por ella.

—¡Oh, de acuerdo! —gruñó él—. Buscaré una casa.

La expresión en el rostro de Renesmee bien valía el esfuerzo de vender su piso y buscar una casa. Y no se arruinaría económicamente. Por supuesto que si vendía el apartamento tendría un montón de dinero... Pero, ¡maldita sea! Él no quería vender el ático. Le gustaba aquel lugar, especialmente con Renesmee. Pensaba llevarla esa noche allí.

—Iré a una inmobiliaria hoy.

—¡Oh, Jacob! —exclamó ella, arrojándose a sus brazos, y besándolo en toda la cara—. ¡Te quiero tanto¡

Él le tomó los hombros y la separó de él para preguntarle:

—¿De verdad lo dices? ¿No es sólo gratitud?

Ella se sintió confusa.

—No, no es gratitud.

—¿Me amas? —preguntó con cinismo—. ¿A Jacob Black? ¿El mismo que conociste en el jardín de infancia?

—Sí —dijo ella muy segura. Y volvió a besarlo en la boca.

—El buen sexo no es amor, Renesmee —le señaló él fríamente—. ¿Cuándo vas a aprenderlo?

Ella lo miró insegura.

—Yo... No es sólo eso. Seguramente, no...

Jacob no quería entregarle el corazón. Era peligroso, aunque se viera tentado. Ella no sabía lo que era el amor verdadero. ¡Ni la más remota idea! Si él la dejaba, ella le rompería el corazón a pedazos.

—No intentes transformar los últimos quince días en algo que no han sido, Renesmee. Tu madre se ha ido feliz y nos lo hemos pasado muy bien juntos. Dejémoslo así.

—¿Quieres decir que... que... no quieres que nosotros... sigamos?

—No he dicho eso —dijo él secamente—. Pero no hagamos algo romántico de nuestra relación. Somos amigos y compañeros de piso que hemos descubierto que nos llevamos bien sexualmente.

—¡Ah...! Nos llevamos bien sexualmente... —repitió ella en voz baja sus palabras, aturdida.

Él la apretó y la besó impacientemente más que apasionadamente.

Luego la soltó y le dijo:

—Eso es sexo, Renesmee, no amor. Lo que hemos hecho en la cama todas las noches es sexo, y no amor. Lo que hicimos en el apartamento fue sexo, no amor. ¿Comprendes?

—¡Oh, sí! —dijo ella dolida—. Me doy cuenta. Hiciste el papel de marido sólo por el sexo. Me compraste ese coche sólo por sexo. ¡Y yo, estúpida de mí, que creí que había sido porque me amabas! Estás enfermo, Jacob Black. Y eres cruel. No te molestes en vender el piso por mí. Porque no viviré contigo. ¡No voy a volver a tener relaciones sexuales contigo tampoco!

La rabia de ella lo hería. Iba a decir algo, pero ella no lo dejó.

—¡No intentes defenderte! ¡Reconozco a los canallas perfectamente! Tardo un poco, pero cuando caigo en la cuenta, no hay vuelta atrás. ¡Qué gracioso! Todos estos años te he admirado y respetado tanto... Cierto, no te amaba como ahora, pero siempre tuve un concepto muy alto de ti. ¡Ahora no doy un centavo por ti!

Él no podía soportar que ella lo mirase de ese modo.

Ella comenzó a marcharse.

—¡Renesmee, no te vayas! —le gritó él.

Pero ella siguió.

—¡Te amo! —le confesó—. ¡Siempre te he amado! ¡Seguro que lo sabes...!

Ella se detuvo, y se dio la vuelta lentamente.

—¡No digas eso si no lo sientes de verdad! —le dijo ella con escepticismo.

Él la miró a los ojos y le respondió:

—Lo digo de verdad —le contestó él con decisión.

Él se acercó a ella con paso largo.

—Te amo —le repitió—. Y no quiero que te vayas.

Ella cayó en sus brazos, como era de esperar. Renesmee era una romántica incorregible. Era una pena que no pudiera comprometerse tanto como se apasionaba. La carne había vencido. Pero no podía pensar en el futuro.

¡De todos modos aquella pasión valía la pena!

Él la abrazó fuertemente y la besó.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo 12**_

RENESMEE nunca antes había sido tan feliz. Jacob la amaba. Siempre la había amado. Todas sus dudas habían desaparecido bajo el rostro del amor. Incluso sus dudas acerca de su apartamento se habían aclarado. Jacob había admitido por fin que era dueño del apartamento. Lo ha comprado cuando aún vivía con sus padres y los precios de las viviendas eran bajos.

No lo había pagado al contado por supuesto, sino que había pagado una entrada y el resto lo había solucionado con un crédito. Entonces lo había alquilado a un ejecutivo americano, hasta hacía dos meses en que había terminado el contrato y Jacob había decidido pintarlo y cambiar el mobiliario. Pero, aunque le gustaba mucho, tenía idea de alquilarlo nuevamente.

No era un palacio para orgías, le había explicado a Renesmee, aunque lo pareciera en cierto modo. Era grande, lujoso... Y tenía un cuarto de baño suntuoso también.

Renesmee, sumergida en la lujosa bañera del ático de Jacob, reflexionaba acerca de todo aquello.

¿Qué importaba si había llevado allí a Sophie?

Y si había algo que reprochar a la nueva relación que tenía con Jacob, era que no hubiera sido así antes, cuando ella lo trataba tan desconsideradamente. Sentía algo de culpa por ello, y quería enmendarlo con todo tipo de atenciones y mimos, por tantos años de desdén que había soportado.

Se levantó de la bañera, se secó y se puso crema en el cuerpo antes de echar mano a su kimono rojo y blanco. Jacob había insistido en que lo llevara al apartamento aquella noche.

Le gustaba. Y también le gustaba que llevara el pelo recogido, con rizos que le cayeran desordenadamente alrededor de la cara... Así que decidió que se peinaría así. Luego se maquilló como aquel día que la había llevado a las carreras.

Se miró los pezones erguidos en el espejo. Antes hubiera pensado que era el lugar, tan sugerente, o el alcohol el que la excitaba. Pero ahora sabía que era el amor.

Amaba a Jacob como no había amado a nadie en su vida. En cuerpo y alma. Era un hombre honesto, amable, bueno. Pero además era atractivo, sexy...

Se puso colorada al pensarlo. ¡Qué maestría la suya cuando estaba excitado! Pero esa tarde era ella quien iba a demostrarle su maestría. Y él se dejaría amar y excitar. Se dejaría hacer el amor.

—¿Jacob, dónde estás? —preguntó un poco nerviosa, saliendo del baño.

—Aquí —respondió él desde el salón.

Estaba a oscuras. Las únicas luces eran las que entraban por la ventana.

Renesmee respiró hondo y atravesó la mullida alfombra blanca.

El salón estaba decorado en blanco también. Tenía un sofá grande y dos sofás de dos plazas. Desde el ventanal se veía el puerto, y en el fondo, la ciudad. Pero lo que más destacaba en aquel paisaje era el puente sobre aquel cielo de una noche clara; sobre él, una fila de coches atravesaban la ciudad de un lado a otro, como un regimiento de frenéticas luciérnagas.

—Te gusta mirar las luces, ¿no? —le preguntó ella al acercarse a él.

Jacob tenía las piernas extendidas, y los brazos apoyados en el respaldo del sofá. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca que marcaba sus músculos. Renesmee todavía no podía comprender cómo no había dado cuenta antes del hermoso cuerpo que tenía él.

Renesmee lo miró. Los ojos de Jacob brillaban intensamente. ¡Ella quería tanto que la deseara!

Se acercó a él y se deslizó entre sus muslos. Luego se inclinó y le acarició el pecho.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó él.

Ella acababa de acariciarle los pezones masculinos.

—Shh... —lo acalló Renesmee—. Me lo estoy pasando bien.

—¡Oh, ya veo! —exclamó Jacob cínicamente—. ¿Y yo también me lo voy a pasar bien?

Ella le acarició los labios.

—Sí, si te portas bien y haces lo que te digo —deslizó un dedo por el cuello de él y luego por su pecho hasta la cintura del vaquero.

—¿Y qué pasa si no quiero portarme bien?

Ella sonrió pícaramente.

—Entonces tendré que castigarte. Ya sabes lo que les pasa a los niños malos, ¿no?

—No. ¿Qué? —preguntó él.

Ella le tomó la mano, y lo hizo levantar.

—Se les da un baño.

—¿Un qué?

—Un baño. Voy a darte un baño.

Él se rió burlonamente.

—¿Hay algún problema en que te dé un baño? —preguntó ella, molesta por su actitud—. ¿Te ha bañado alguna vez alguna otra mujer?

—No, no. Eres la primera desde que tenía diez años, créeme. A partir de esa edad no hubiera dejado entrar ni a mi madre cuando me estaba bañando, ni qué hablar de mis hermanas.

—¡Oh! ¿Qué pasó cuando cumpliste diez años?

—Comencé a crecer en ciertos aspectos.

—Y creciste muy bien en esos aspectos —le dijo ella, mientras lo llevaba al baño lleno de vapor.

Él se ruborizó, pero ella hizo como que no lo notaba.

—No irás a desvestirme, ¿no? —dijo él aturdido.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué gracia tendría que te des vistieras tú?

—Supongo que ninguna —dijo él en un tono extraño.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿No le gustaba? Por el bulto de sus vaqueros parecía que sí, pero parecía incómodo. Tal vez fuera que lo ponía nervioso no controlar él la situación.

Ella deslizó una mano por su pecho y lo miró.

—¿No quieres que te haga esto, Jacob? —le preguntó amablemente—. Quiero decir... Pensé que te gustaría. Pensaba lavarte, secarte, hacerte un masaje, y luego... —ella se interrumpió, un poco incómoda.

Ella deseaba poder llevar a cabo su plan, todo lo que había pensado hacerle, si él la dejaba...

Con voz insegura, se atrevió a decir:

—Yo... Sólo quería darte placer...

Él cerró los ojos un instante. Luego los abrió. Parecían sonreír.

Jacob le tomó la mano, se la llevó al pantalón y luego murmuró:

—Sé buena.

Ella se relajó aliviada.

—No te preocupes. No quiero estropear semejante equipamiento.

Jacob se apoyó en la bañera. La última fantasía que tenía con Renesmee se había hecho realidad. Ella lo había bañado como una geisha. Pero su kimono se había empezado a mojar, y él se había visto tentado por esos pezones debajo de la seda mojada. Se los había puesto en la boca. Y después había querido probar todo lo que había debajo de ese kimono; y la había invitado a meterse a la bañera con él.

Ella estaba ahora detrás de él, abrazándolo con las piernas sensualmente. Era muy erótico sentir que ella estaba allí contra su trasero. Le pasó la esponja desde la frente hasta sus tetillas erectas, e incluso por otras partes aún más duras. Y aquello a Jacob le parecía una agonía exquisita, y un verdadero éxtasis.

—¿Un masaje has dicho?

¡Dios santo! ¡Cómo iba a hacer para resistirlo!

Pero lo pudo resistir, porque era una bendición de goce.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que ella hiciera. No quería abrir los ojos y mirar de lado, porque entonces la vería reflejada en los espejos que decoraban las paredes. Y aquella imagen sería aún más perturbadora.

—Más arriba —le ordenó él.

Luego gimió al sentir el contacto de los pezones de Renesmee contra su trasero. Era demasiado. La espió y la descubrió sentada a horcajadas sobre su espalda, sus pechos meciéndose adelante y atrás mientras le masajeaba los hombros.

—Es suficiente —le dijo él.

Renesmee paró y él se giró debajo de ella. El deseo se apoderó de él al verla así: la cara colorada, los ojos encendidos. Ella era hermosa. Siempre lo había sido, pero nunca tanto como en ese momento, en que la pasión la iluminaba. Habría sido tonto si no hu biera reconocido que ella estaba convencida de que lo amaba.

Y él a veces tenía la esperanza de que ese amor durase, tal vez. Pero luego recordaba lo que ella había dicho momentos antes cuando estaban en el salón. Había hablado de «pasárselo bien». Así lo había llamado.

La idea de que ella sólo buscase placer le endureció el corazón.

Entonces él le dio el preservativo que tenía apre tado en el puño.

—El honor es tuyo —dijo él.

Y apretó los dientes mientras ella lo hizo. Expertamente. Suavemente.

La habilidad de ella lo molestó.

Él la tomó por las caderas salvajemente, y la alzó.

Ella protestó, y gimió de placer. Pero él estaba decidido a que ella lo cabalgase aquella vez.

Después de haber vencido una primera indecisión, ella se entregó a su propio deseo. Él se alegró. Era la primera vez que le pedía que ella le hiciera el amor. Hasta ese momento había preferido ser él el hombre, el que estaba arriba. Pero esa vez él quería comprobar lo salvaje que era ella; su desenfreno y su lascivia.

Jacob la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Intentó que su corazón no se ablandase, diciéndose que aquel abandono de Renesmee lo habrían presenciado otros antes que él; hombres, como él, a los que ella había creído amar.

¿Y dónde estaban ahora?

En el olvido.

Ella paró de repente y le sonrió. Luego se inclinó para darle un beso largo y profundo. El gimió de placer.

—Por si te olvidas, te amo —murmuró ella con los labios pegados a los de él.

Y entonces siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Alzó las caderas y las hizo descender con un ritmo sensual, mirándolo a los ojos. Él vio cómo el deseo en ella iba creciendo; se estaba acercando a la cumbre. Los labios de ella se abrieron para gritar el nombre de Jacob mientras llegaba. Y con aquel grito, el cuerpo de él estalló en una convulsión.

Luego la puso a su altura y hundió su rostro entre aquel pelo negro para que ella no viera la desesperación en su gesto. Porque jamás amaría a nadie como a ella. No sabía qué haría si ella lo abandonaba. No quería ni pensarlo.

—Jacob —susurró ella.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero que sepas que nunca he hecho esto antes. Estar encima, digo.

Él le tomó la cara para mirarla a los ojos. Sabía que no le mentía.

—Sé que tú piensas que yo soy una especie de depravada del sexo que me rindo ante cualquier trasero musculoso, pero no es cierto. Tampoco he tenido tantos novios. He pasado muchos meses sola. No me he liado con hombres cuando he estado viajando. No soy tan tonta para eso. Y cuando he estado aquí, en Sydney, no me he sentido lo suficientemente cómoda con nadie como para hacerlo. Sinceramente, me he sentido un poco cohibida para ponerme encima.

—¿Tú, cohibida, Renesmee? —Jacob le preguntó asombrado.

—En algunas cosas soy tímida... Nunca me han gustado mis pechos, y nunca creí que mi cuerpo fuese bonito realmente.

—¡Pero tú tienes un cuerpo pequeño muy atractivo! ¡Para mí es perfecto!

—Sé que tú piensas eso. Por eso es por lo que me he atrevido a mostrarme como lo he hecho hoy. Que ría que me vieras haciéndote el amor, para que vieras cuánto te amaba.

—¡Oh, Renesmee...!

—Me crees, Jacob, ¿no? —le preguntó ella, algo preocupada por el gesto de incredulidad de Jacob.

Él no dijo nada. Luego sonrió con tristeza.

—Por supuesto que te creo. Y me siento muy conmovido.

—Dime que me quieres, Jacob —insistió ella.

El diálogo escondía una preocupación en el corazón de Renesmee.

—¡Dime que me querrás siempre!

Jacob suspiró profundamente.

¿Por qué suspiraba él de ese modo? ¿Por qué parecía casi... resignado? ¿Y aquella sonrisa triste nuevamente?

—Te amo, Renesmee —dijo él emocionado—. Siempre te amaré.

Renesmee suspiró profundamente. Era un alivio.

—Entonces, vayamos a casa, amor mío —murmuró ella—. Esto es muy bonito. Pero no es la vida real, ¿no?


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo 13**_

LA VIDA real con Renesmee era estupenda, a pe sar de los temores de Jacob de que ella se aburriera una vez que la relación entrara en la rutina de la vida diaria.

Los dos empezaron a trabajar el lunes, después de pasarse el domingo mirando casas. El perrillo estaba mejor. Le habían dado el alta en el hospital veterinario y lo habían llevado a unos albergues caninos en Mona Vale Road, a sólo quince minutos en coche del piso de Jacob.

La noche del lunes fue muy agradable. Cenaron y luego vieron una película en la televisión. Después se fueron a la cama, donde Jacob le hizo el amor a Renesmee apasionadamente, algo que, al parecer, era compatible con su nuevo estado relajado y feliz.

A Renesmee pareció gustarle, porque se arrebujó contra él y luego se durmió.

Jacob, por su parte, sentía cierto alivio de no tener que seguir representando el papel de amante ex traordinario y chico malo. Era agradable tener sim ples relaciones sexuales, llenas de ternura y amor. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez Renesmee estuviera preparada para una relación de ese tipo.

Tal vez hubiera madurado en lo relativo al amor.

La noche del martes no fue diferente, aunque ese día no había nada en televisión, por lo que se la pasaron escuchando música y charlando acerca de los libros que habían leído. Siempre habían disfrutado de su mutua compañía, y eso no había cambiado.

Les gustaba el mismo tipo de películas y el mismo tipo de libros, aunque Renesmee era una apasionada de Stephen King y él no lo era tanto. A los dos les gustaban las novelas fantásticas, con alguna aventura y alguna historia de amor mezclada. En lo único que tenían gustos diferentes era en música. A Jacob le gustaba más el jazz y la música country y a Renesmee el pop y el rock.

El miércoles Jacob volvió más temprano del trabajo. Era la última semana del curso, y había poco que hacer. Renesmee ya había vuelto de la oficina, y estaba tirada en el sofá, con gesto sombrío.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Jacob. Inmediatamente le dio un beso en la boca y se sentó a su lado.

—Tengo el estómago revuelto. Estuve todo el día con la sensación de que iba a vomitar. Al final el jefe me mandó a casa porque no hacía más que estar en el aseo.

—Hmm... Yo me siento bien. Así que no creo que haya sido la comida de la cena lo que te sentó mal. Quizás sea algún virus. Pobre Renesmee... —murmuró él, quitándole el pelo de la frente—. Estás pálida. Deberías ir al doctor, y que te vieran.

—Quizás... —le dijo ella.

—No te preocupes por la cena. Iré a comprar comida preparada. Me parece que no tienes muchas ganas de comer.

—¡No, por Dios!

Renesmee se quedó en silencio, con el gesto grave. Parecía en otro mundo. Como si estuviera preocupada por algo.

Él se quedó sentado acariciándole el pelo. Ella cerró los ojos, y dio vuelta la cara levemente. Él no era un experto en el lenguaje de los gestos, pero aquél le molestó. Parecía un rechazo físico y emocional hacia él.

La idea de que Renesmee no quisiera que él le hi ciera el amor ese día le resultaba insoportable. Estaba un poco paranoico en ese sentido, de acuerdo. Pero nadie le quitaba la idea de que pasaba algo más.

—Antes de que me olvide. Hay una fiesta de fin de curso en la universidad el viernes por la noche. Así que vendré a casa tarde.

Renesmee abrió los ojos y volvió la cabeza con un suspiro.

—Está bien —dijo Renesmee sin mirarlo—. Ese día ire mos a tomar una copa con la gente del trabajo. Irán a un pub después del trabajo. O iré al gimnasio si me siento mejor. Seguramente esto se me pasará pronto.

Y así fue. Al día siguiente se sentía mucho mejor. Sin embargo parecía preocupada todavía. Se había ido al trabajo sin despedirse de él con un beso.

Jacob había pensado preguntarle qué le pasaba aquel día, pero después de cenar habían llamado por teléfono, y Renesmee se había puesto a charlar con una vieja amiga durante horas.

Se llamaba Roberta, y la había conocido en uno de sus viajes alrededor del mundo. Era el tipo de chica que parecía que jamás sentaría la cabeza. Pero, al parecer se había enamorado de su dentista, ¡pobre hombre!, y se iban a casar. Por lo que había podido oír Jacob, la muy tonta se había quedado embazada, lo que había dado lugar a que la conversación se prolongara una hora más.

Finalmente Jacob se fue a dormir solo, un poco resentido por el hecho de que Renesmee hubiera preferido charlar con su vieja amiga en lugar de estar con él.

Además, se había empezado a sentir un poco incómodo por la atmósfera general que se respiraba aquella noche.

¿Sería que habría empezado a decaer la relación?

Jacob estaba pensando en eso cuando al final Renesmee fue a la habitación a acostarse. Él se hizo el dormido. Entonces Renesmee lo abrazó amorosamente, y le acarició el pecho y el vientre, algo que resultó una agradable sorpresa para él.

Cuando él gimió y se dio la vuelta, ella le dijo que «no», que no quería que hicieran el amor, sólo quería tocarlo y abrazarlo, que si a él no le importaba. Jacob se sintió desilusionado, pero le dijo que no, que por supuesto que no le importaba.

Disfrutó de sus caricias, pero había algo platónico en todo aquello. Era como si ella quisiera decirle algo con las manos, algo que él no quisiera escuchar. «Te amo», parecían decir aquellas manos. «Pero del mismo modo en que te amaba una semana atrás», como si la llama de la pasión se hubiera apagado. Como si la química entre ellos hubiera desaparecido.

Jacob se quedó echado en la cama pensando durante un largo rato. Renesmee ya se había dormido. Su cuerpo la echaba de menos, y se le rompía el corazón...

Pero no pudo hablar con ella a la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno, porque ella parecía en las nubes. ¿En qué andaba su mente? ¿Habría cono cido a alguien? ¿Estaría intentando ver de qué manera podía decirle al viejo Jacob que desapareciera?

—Estás muy callada —dijo finalmente entre dientes.

Renesmee levantó la vista de su plato de muesli. Parecía mirarlo con remordimiento.

—¿Sí? Lo siento. Estaba pensando...

—¿En qué pensabas?

—En distintas cosas...

—¿En qué distintas cosas? —le preguntó él, inten tando que aquella pregunta no sonara como una acu sación.

Ella abrió la boca para contestar, y luego la vol vió a cerrar.

—No hay nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte —murmuró ella—. Todavía.

—No me intrigues... ¿Cuándo me vas a contar ese secreto?

Ella se puso colorada. Era raro en ella. Nunca se ponía colorada.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo un secreto?

—Te conozco muy bien, Renesmee.

—Nadie conoce tanto a nadie, Jacob. Si así fuera, no nos encontraríamos sin saber qué hacer ni qué de cir a veces.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Tendría miedo de su reacción si le decía a él que quería dejar la relación?

¿Estaría preocupada porque sabía que no podría dejarlo tan fácilmente como a Derek? Bueno, en eso tenía razón. En el peor de los casos, volvería a ser «Jacob, el mayor desgraciado del siglo». ¡Cualquier cosa menos perderla! ¡Hasta la dejaría embarazada, si fuera necesario! Aunque aquello no sería posible porque ella tomaba la píldora.

En ese momento, al recordar el tema de la píldora, se acordó de que Renesmee no había tenido el periodo desde hacía tiempo, y entonces una idea se le cruzó por la mente. Ella se había quejado siempre del efecto secundario que le producía la píldora, sobre todo cuando iba a tener el periodo. Se le hinchaban los pechos y le dolían, y a veces tenía malestar de estómago.

¡Ah, claro! ¡Era eso! Renesmee siempre había sido muy sensible al periodo.

Sintió un gran alivio.

—No te preocupes por tu periodo, si te hace sentir molesta y a disgusto. Sé que he sido muy demandante al principio de nuestra relación, pero sé que las cosas no pueden ser siempre así.

—¿Qué? ¡Oh, sí! Claro. Gracias. Es... una suerte saberlo —Renesmee se puso de pie y fue hacia la cocina—. ¿Quieres otra taza de café?

—No. Será mejor que me vaya. No te olvides de que hoy vendré tarde. Como pronto, estaré en casa hacia las once.

—No te preocupes —contestó ella sin mirarlo mien tras ponía agua en el café.

Él se acercó a ella y le pellizcó la mejilla suave mente.

—Espérame levantada, ¿quieres?

Ella sonrió brevemente, pero él se dio cuenta de que estaba tensa.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Él se sentía culpable por sentir aquella atracción sexual cuando ella no se sentía bien. Pero de pronto le sobrevino un sentimiento de ansiedad desespe rado y no aguantó más. Cuando ella dejó la tetera, la abrazó, y luego la besó apasionadamente.

—¿Qué te parece un beso así como beso de despe dida? —dijo Jacob tontamente.

Luego, antes de volver a hacer el tonto, se apartó y se fue.

Renesmee estuvo toda la mañana pensativa. Y toda la tarde.

Cuando comenzó la fiesta de la universidad, Jacob no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Estaba muy poco sociable, porque estaba preocupado. Algo no iba bien. Lo presentía.

—Lo siento. Pero no me puedo quedar. Ha ocu rrido un imprevisto familiar —le dijo a sus amigos.

Se pasó por el pub por donde suponía que iba a estar Renesmee con sus compañeros de trabajo, pero ella no estaba allí. En casa tampoco estaba, así que probablemente estaría en el gimnasio.

El gimnasio era la terapia de Renesmee. Cuando tenía problemas o pasaba por alguna crisis, iba allí. Una vez le había dicho que la gimnasia era buena para el sín drome premenstrual, así que seguramente estaría allí. Y una vez metida en ello, no había quién la parase.

Decidió ir a buscarla.

El gimnasio estaba cerca de su piso; Renesmee iba andando siempre. Pero él tenía prisa, así que fue en coche.

Jacob aparcó el coche y apagó el motor.

Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de salir del coche la vio salir: llevaba unos pantalones de ciclista color púrpura y un top haciendo juego.

Jacob la habría llamado, si no hubiera sido porque no estaba sola.

Estaba con Derek. Éste llevaba unos pantalones cortos azules y una camiseta sin mangas para lucir sus músculos pectorales. Además la llevaba del hombro, y ella se apoyaba en él gustosa.

Jacob sintió ganas de matarlos. Entonces contó hasta diez. Pero igualmente habría querido matarlos.

Se dijo que no debía sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Derek la ayudó a sentarse en el asiento del copiloto de un coche deportivo, a juego con su dueño en color y en brillo. Con el alma en pena, y el corazón hecho pedazos, los observó marcharse juntos.

Jacob los habría seguido, si su coche hubiera estado en la dirección adecuada, pero como no era así, los vio desaparecer aceleradamente en su Mazda azul. Se quedó sentado en el coche, durante un rato largo, tratando de controlar su rabia. ¿O era desespe ración lo que sentía?

Pero no, no era desesperación, porque la desespe ración hubiera sido tener ganas de salir corriendo y de llorar, ¡mientras que lo que sentía él eran ganas de gritar y estrangular!

Ella tendría que volver a casa en algún momento, pensó con frialdad.

Y cuando lo hiciera...

Volvió a casa aparentemente tranquilo. Pero al llegar vio el coche de Derek aparcado a la puerta. ¿Se había atrevido a llevarlo allí?

Estaban encendidas las luces del salón y las de la habitación principal. Luego se apagaron las del dormitorio.

Jacob se sentía desconsolado. ¡Cómo podía ser tan perversa como para llevarlo allí¡ ¡Y tan cruel! ¡Ya era bastante con que volviera a estar con Derek, para que encima lo llevara a su casa! ¡Y lo metiera en su cama!

El único motivo por el que no subió fue porque no respondía de sus actos. Y no valía la pena pasarse el resto de la vida entre rejas por ella.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo podía manejar aque lla situación?

Se quedó en el coche hasta que Derek se fue, ha cia las diez y media. Luego esperó hasta más de me dianoche, para asegurarse de que Renesmee se hubiera dormido. Y entonces entró.

Cuando la vio hecha un ovillo, acostada en la cama, con esa apariencia de inocencia, en medio de la cama, sintió una punzada en el corazón.

¿Cómo podía dormir después de lo que acababa de hacer? Aunque el sexo dejaba exhausto a cual quiera.

Odiaba la idea de acostarse en aquella cama. Pero tenía que hacerlo. La venganza tendría que esperar hasta la mañana siguiente. Además, no quería que sospechara que él había presenciado su engaño. Su ego machista no podría soportarlo.

Allí, echado a su lado, se preguntó hasta cuándo pensaría Renesmee estar con los dos a la vez.

Pero Renesmee no era una persona que traicionase a sus hombres. A decir verdad, siempre había estado con una sola persona a la vez. Esa historia de estar con dos amantes era algo nuevo en ella.

Ahora veía claro el motivo de su comportamiento en aquellos días. Se sentía culpable, muy, muy culpable.

Pero el sentimiento de culpabilidad no le había impedido engañarlo aquella noche. Evidentemente no se había sentido satisfecha con aquel sexo tierno y profundo que habían tenido durante aquella semana.

—¿Jacob? —dijo ella entre sueños—. ¿Eres tú?

—¿Y quién iba a ser?

Ella se dio la vuelta y bostezó.

—¿Ha estado bien la fiesta?

«No tan bien como la tuya», pensó furioso.

Cuando ella empezó a acariciarle la pierna y a apretarse contra su cuerpo, él se quedó en estado de shock. Se puso rígido.

—¿Estás muy cansado? —le preguntó ella cuando él le quitó la mano, a escasos centímetros de su involuntaria erección.

—Digamos que... no estoy de humor.

—¡Oh!

El se dio cuenta de que a ella le había molestado su rechazo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a sentirse herida? ¿Y cómo se atrevía él a sentirse tentado por ella?

—Demasiado whisky —dijo él. Y le dio la espalda.

—No deberías beber cuando vas a conducir, Jacob —dijo ella, preocupada por él.

¿Cómo podía ser tan pérfida?

—Sí, bueno... Hay muchas cosas que la gente no debería hacer, Renesmee —gruñó él—. Pero eso no les impide hacerlo. El mundo no es perfecto. Y ahora déjame dormir, si no te importa. No sé tú, pero yo estoy muerto.

Más que muerto. Totalmente destrozado. Pero ella no lo sabría. Hasta la mañana siguiente no le diría nada.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo 14**_

RENESMEE se levantó a la mañana siguiente con un nudo en el estómago. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el saber que estaba embarazada de Jacob la habría preocupado tanto? No era que no estuviera contenta. Estaba feliz. Era Jacob y la reacción que pudiera tener lo que la preocupaba.

Unos días antes habría estado segura de que Jacob se alegraría como ella. Pero ahora... no estaba segura...

¿Qué era lo que había dicho Roberta la otra noche? ¿Algo así como que una vez que te enamorabas no veías la hora de casarte, de estabilizarte y tener un hijo? Coincidía con lo que ella sentía últimamente, pero no estaba segura de que Jacob sintiera lo mismo. Él no había hablado nunca de matrimonio, a pesar de haber estado de acuerdo en comprar una casa para llevar a Lucky a vivir con ellos.

Y anoche...

Renesmee miró a Jacob, que estaba dormido toda vía. Estaba preocupada. El le había dicho que había estado bebiendo whisky pero no le olía la boca a al cohol. Le había mentido. Y luego no había querido hacer el amor con ella.

¿Habría estado con alguien? ¿Habría aparecido nuevamente Sophie, con sus pechos grandes y su complacencia?

Renesmee suspiró estremecida ante la idea. Jacob se dio la vuelta y abrió sus ojos grises.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Renesmee—. Yo... Pensé que estabas dormido todavía. Iba a levantarme y preparar el café, pero tengo que ir al cuarto de baño primero —Renesmee se levantó y se puso el kimono. Luego fue hacia el baño.

Cuando volvió del baño Jacob la miró de aquella forma tan extraña y fría.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó ella ajustándose el ki mono a la cintura.

—Depende —Jacob se estiró, luego se puso los bra zos debajo de la nuca.

—¿De qué?

—De cómo actúes cuando te diga lo que te voy a decir.

Renesmee sintió pánico. Trataba de mantener la calma, pero no lo lograba.

—Entonces será mejor que digas lo que tengas que decir.

—Muy bien. Esto no va a funcionar, Renesmee.

Renesmee tragó saliva.

—¿Qué es lo que no va a funcionar?

—Tú. Yo. Nosotros.

Los ojos de Renesmee se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó ella.

Él se incorporó abruptamente, y luego se sentó en el borde de la cama. Tenía un gesto grave. Se puso el albornoz y se puso de pie.

—Me temo que entre nosotros han pasado muchas cosas. Te amé durante mucho tiempo, Renesmee. Y creí que aún te amaba. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Era una resaca del pasado. Te había deseado durante tanto tiempo y... Bueno, ahora ya te he conseguido... Y aunque ha sido una satisfacción, en cierto modo no ha sido tan fantástico como lo había imaginado. Para serte sincero, Renesmee, mi pasión por ti se ha apagado. No queda ni un rescoldo. No hay... química. Lo siento. No tiene sentido que finja otra cosa. Creo que en estas circunstancias, deberías buscar otro sitio donde vivir.

Renesmee no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Se puso pálida. Sintió náuseas.

—Pero... Pero tú has dicho que me amabas. Me di jiste que me amarías siempre.

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento, me equivoqué.

Renesmee pensó en el beso tan apasionado que le había dado el día anterior por la mañana, aquella parodia de pasión, que en verdad había resultado ser realmente un beso de despedida.

—No... no. La que lo siente soy yo —dijo ella, dé bilmente. Estaba desesperada.

Nunca había sentido un dolor tan grande.

—Siento haberte conocido...

—Venga, Renesmee, no seas dramática. Es tu orgullo el que se siente herido. Estarás pronto en brazos de otro. Tú no necesitas una relación estable, amor mío. Ni comprometida. La vida es un juego para ti. ¿Se te olvida? Hay que divertirse y pasarlo bien. Bueno, nos hemos divertido y lo hemos pasado bien, ¿no? No seas tan hipócrita.

Algo le decía a Renesmee que aquél no era su Jacob.

Todos aquellos momentos tiernos que habían compartido en la semana, tan tiernos, volvieron a su mente. Y parecían decirle que aquel extraño que le estaba diciendo que todo había terminado entre ellos no era su Jacob, el verdadero Jacob.

Pero cuando lo miró a los ojos, no encontró un ápice de sentimiento de culpabilidad, sino la más cruda indiferencia.

Sintió un gusto agrio en la garganta. Hizo un gesto con la mano para evitar lo que iba a suceder pero no pudo.

—Yo... Voy a vomitar... —dijo, y corrió al cuarto de baño.

Llegó a tiempo, aunque no tenía apenas nada en el estómago.

Luego se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada contra el rollo del papel hi giénico colgado de la pared. Se sentía agotada, pero no tan mal como antes. En la carrera hacia el cuarto de baño se había visto en el espejo. Se había visto derrumbada. Aunque Jacob, a decir verdad, parecía estar desesperado también, según la ima gen que le había devuelto el espejo. Tenía los hom bros caídos, y la cara torcida de disgusto consigo mismo.

Y sus ojos...

La había mirado con tristeza y dolor, con arrepen timiento, como si deseara haberse cortado la lengua.

¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Por qué era tan cruel con ella cuando parecía sufrir haciéndole daño? ¿No sería posible que él no creyera que ella lo amaba realmente y quisiera abandonarla antes que verse más comprometido en la relación?

Esto último coincidía más con su Jacob, pensó ella. Entonces sintió nuevamente aquel amor profundo por él. Su corazón se llenó de comprensión por aquel hombre al que había menospreciado tanto tiempo. Demasiado, quizás. Ahora comprendía la falta de confianza que podía tener hacia ella.

Pero no lo dejaría marchar, y menos lo dejaría en brazos de otra mujer, como esa Sophie. Él era el padre de su hijo, y se iba a casar con ella, ¡aunque fuera lo último que hiciera él!

—¿Estás bien? —le dijo Jacob desde el dormitorio.

Renesmee juntó fuerzas, se puso de pie, se enjuagó la boca, y salió desafiante hacia el dormitorio.

Con los brazos en jarras, miró a Jacob sentado en el borde de la cama, fingiendo despreocupación.

Deseaba que él realmente estuviera fingiendo...

—¡No, no estoy bien, desgraciado! Lo que pasa es que estoy embarazada, de un hijo tuyo. También me pasa que sigo amándote, a pesar del discurso que acabas de soltar. Y antes de que me preguntes, te diré que no he tomado la píldora desde el mes pasado. La primera vez que hicimos el amor y que tú no usaste protección parece haber obrado lo imposible: ha cerme madre. Y no tengo intención de abortar, así que no te molestes en preguntar. Como te he dicho, te amo, y quiero a nuestro bebé, y si eres el hombre honesto que pienso que eres, harás lo que es debido, y te casarás conmigo.

Renesmee tomó aliento antes de continuar:

—Como ves, no me creo todas esas mentiras de que no me amas. Tú me amas, Jacob Black. ¡De eso no tengo ninguna duda!

Renesmee dio un paso atrás al ver la furia en el ros tro de Jacob.

—¡Yo tampoco tengo la menor duda acerca de eso! —exclamó él, abrochándose el albornoz al levantarse.

Renesmee pensó que mantenía las manos ocupadas para no estrangularla. Porque la miraba como un asesino.

—¡Por supuesto que no te equivocas! Es cierto que te amo, ¡gracias a mi masoquismo! Y creía que te co nocía bien, pero nunca me imaginé que fueras tan malvada. Ni tan calculadora.

Renesmee no comprendía sus acusaciones. ¡Cual quiera diría que ella se había quedado embarazada intencionadamente!

—¡No tenías bastante con utilizarme para ocultar las mentiras que le habías dicho a tu madre! ¡Tam bién tienes que decirme que me amas cuando no es cierto!

—Sí es cier...

—¡Cállate! —gritó él—. No pienso escuchar tus mentiras. Ahora lo veo todo claro. Aquella noche a propósito no me dijiste nada de que usáramos algún método anticonceptivo hasta después de que hici mos el amor, porque sabías que yo iba a sucumbir y te iba a hacer el amor, a la única chica a la que había amado en mi vida. Y tú lo hiciste porque sospecha bas que ya estabas embarazada de Derek. Era la oportunidad de conseguir un marido y un padre para tu hijo.

—¿Qué?

—¡Oh! ¡No te hagas la inocente conmigo! Finalmente me he quitado la venda de los ojos. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta del cambio tuyo en los úl timos días? Has decidido que querías volver a estar con Derek, ¿no? Te has aburrido de mí. Pero él no está dispuesto, ¿no? ¡Ni está dispuesto a casarse contigo! —exclamó Jacob.

Luego siguió:

—Le has dicho ayer que estabas embarazada y él no quiso saber nada. Así que le tocó al bueno de Jacob cargar con el muerto. Incluso pensaste en sua vizarme con un poco de sexo antes de arrojarme la bomba. Hay una cosa que quiero saber: ¿Has usado esa táctica con Derek anoche también? Apuesto a que él no te rechazó, ¿no? ¡Ya ves! ¡Él no es tan tonto como para amarte!

La mano de Renesmee sonó con toda su fuerza en la cara de Jacob. Lo hizo balancearse, pero Renesmee no veía nada, sólo su furia y su dolor.

—¡Éste es tu bebé, no el de Derek! —le dijo ella con voz temblorosa—. Nunca tuve relaciones sexuales con Derek sin usar algún método anticonceptivo, ni de ningún otro modo. Iba a ir a pasar aquel fin de se mana con él a Foster, pero cambié de opinión. Te lo he dicho ya, Jacob. ¡No soy una promiscua! Y en cuanto a la pasada noche, la verdad es que me des mayé en el gimnasio. Derek estaba allí e insistió en llevarme a casa. Realmente fue muy amable y muy comprensivo. Incluso fue en coche hasta una farma cia de guardia y me compró una prueba de emba razo. Luego, volvió y esperó hasta ver el resultado, que confirmó mis sospechas.

Ella siguió:

—Lo invité a tomar una taza de café. Me dijo que se alegraba de que tú y yo hubiéramos decidido ter minar con nuestras tonterías de «pareja abierta» y hubiéramos decidido tener un hijo. Por si se te ol vida, mi madre le había dicho que nos habíamos ca sado.

Los ojos de Renesmee se llenaron de lágrimas, por que ellos jamás se casarían.

—No intentaba suavizarte con sexo cuando vol viste a casa —dijo ella con voz entrecortada—. Quería hacer el amor con el padre de mi hijo, con el único hombre al que he amado de verdad. Si estuve un poco rara los últimos días fue porque me preocupaba que tú nunca me hubieses mencionado el matrimo nio. Tenía miedo de que no quisieras a nuestro bebé. De que no me quisieras por esposa. Yo... estaba... te nía miedo.

Renesmee comenzó a llorar desconsoladamnte. Su cuerpo se agitaba convulsivamente.

Jacob la abrazó.

—¡Oh! ¡Jacob! ¡Cómo puedes pensar esas cosas de mí!

Era cierto. ¿Cómo era posible?

Jacob nunca se había sentido tan desgraciado y tan feliz al mismo tiempo. Nadie hubiera podido du dar de su sinceridad en ese momento. La verdad ha bía aflorado al rostro de Renesmee en todo su esplen dor.

Ella lo amaba. Quería casarse con él. Iba a tener un hijo suyo.

Su hijo...

Jacob la abrazó fuertemente. Intentó hablar pero no pudo. Así que decidió que sus manos y sus labios lo hicieran por él, acariciándole la espalda y besán dole la cabeza.

—¿Entonces cuándo vas a hacer de mí un hombre honrado? —murmuró finalmente.

Ella alzó la cabeza con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

—No tienes que casarte conmigo, Jacob. Si pien sas que no te amo realmente, tal vez debiéramos es perar.

—No, no —dijo él—. ¡No quiero esperar! Quiero que seas mi esposa cuanto antes —esos morros de enfado de Renesmee le habían empezado a preocupar dema siado.

—No, no creo que sea buena idea. Decididamente, deberías esperar un poco... Hasta que estés seguro.

Jacob gruñó. Luego suspiró resignado al ver su cabezonería. Al fin y al cabo era culpa suya. Y a su falta de confianza en ella. Además, había esperado tanto, que podía esperar un poco más.

—Pero mientras nos iremos a vivir a una casa jun tos, ¿no? —dijo él.

—¡Por supuesto! Tenemos que tener en cuenta al bebé y al perro.

Jacob sonrió pícaramente al pensar en el dichoso perro. Pero, al fin y al cabo, una familia no estaba completa sin un perro. Tendría que vender el aparta mento si pensaban comprar esa magnífica casa, cerca del mar, que habían visto el fin de semana. Era una pena, porque a él le gustaba ir al apartamento con Renesmee.

Pero eso no quería decir que no hubiera otros sitios donde llevar a Renesmee. Tenía la sospecha de que no debía ser acomodaticio en lo concerniente al sexo con Renesmee. A ella le había gustado más de lo que ad mitiría aquel chico malo. Y a él tampoco le había disgustado.

Pensó en todos los hoteles decadentes de Sydney y sus alrededores a los que un hombre podría llevar a su amante para pecar. Tal vez la llevase a alguno de ellos esa misma noche.

—¿De qué te ríes? —le preguntó ella, con descon fianza.

—De nada. Estaba pensando en llevarte a algún si tio esta noche para festejarlo. Un hotel, quizás. Po dríamos cenar románticamente con velas, brindar con champán, y luego retirarnos a la suite de luna de miel.

—¡Pero no estamos en nuestra luna de miel!

—¿Y eso qué importa? Todos pensarán que sí. To dos los hombres te mirarán y me envidiarán como locos. Lo que me recuerda que... Tienes un vestido rojo que me gustaría que te pusieras.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Epílogo**_

ERA UNA mañana cálida de noviembre. Renesmee salió de la casa y caminó a lo largo del jardín trasero sobre la alfombra roja puesta para la ocasión.

Jacob pensó que nunca la había visto tan her mosa, tan radiante. Su tradicional traje de novia era muy elegante: de seda, la falda recta, y un escote amplio que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto.

El tener un bebé había hecho que el cuerpo de Renesmee madurase en cierto modo.

No llevaba velo. Unas trenzas cubrían su espalda. Las adornaban delicadas florecitas blancas en las puntas. La gargantilla y los pendientes de per las que él le había regalado para la boda lucían sobre su piel bronceada.

Y más valía que así fuera, pensó él, porque le ha bían costado todas las ganancias de aquel año. Unos treinta mil dólares.

Renesmee no tenía idea de cuánto había gastado. Ni cuánto jugaba. De saberlo se habría preocupado. Pero Jacob sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y para él era un placer poder hacerle un regalo tan lujoso y caro en un día como aquél.

Pero tal vez fuera hora de dejar un poco el juego, sobre todo las carreras. Cada vez era más difícil ga nar, y sinceramente, le llevaba demasiado tiempo.

Tal vez dejase el casino también. Después de todo, ya no le hacía falta ganar más dinero, puesto que acababa de aceptar el ofrecimiento de un trabajo en la universidad de Brisbane, lo que suponía un au mento considerable en prestigio y en sueldo. Le da ban la casa también, por lo tanto podría alquilar la casa de Sydney mientras estuvieran viviendo allí.

Renesmee estaba muy excitada con la mudanza. A ella le encantaban los sitios nuevos y las nuevas «aventuras».

Renesmee...

¡Dios Santo! ¡Cómo la amaba! Más que nunca. Porque ahora estaba seguro de que ella lo amaba también, y de que su amor duraría hasta la eternidad. Aquel día de su boda con Renesmee sería el más feliz de su vida, sin contar el día en que había nacido su hijo, por supuesto.

Jacob miró de reojo hacia donde estaba Tony, un bebé de quince meses sentado al lado de su abuela en la primera fila de sillas, abrazado al cuello de Lucky.

Jacob los miró. Eran inseparables.

Una tarde, hacía un par de meses, casi se dester nilló de risa cuando vio que el perro se instalaba en la cuna del niño para dormir la siesta junto a su pe queño amo. Pero cada vez que había querido quitar al perro el niño se había puesto a chillar.

Finalmente el perro y el niño se salieron con la suya. Eso sí, ningún perro estaba tan desparasitado y limpio como Lucky.

Jacob le sonrió a su hijo, y éste le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa picara. Se parecía más a su madre que a su padre. ¿Qué haría cuando llegara a los temidos dos años? Jacob temblaba al pensarlo.

—Se supone que tienes que mirar a la novia —le dijo Renesmee en voz baja cuando llegó a su lado.

—Estoy echando un ojo a tu hijo —le contestó—. Viendo cómo se porta.

—¿Por qué lo llamas mi hijo cuando quieres ver si se porta bien? —sonrió Renesmee.

Y al mirarlo, Renesmee se dio cuenta de que nunca había estado tan elegante y apuesto, tan adorable. Se puso en puntillas y lo besó.

—¡Eh! —protestó él—. Eso se supone que viene luego.

Ella se rió.

—Lo mismo pasa con los niños.

—¿Niños? —le preguntó él sorprendido—. ¿Estás in tentando decirme algo?

—Puede ser. Llevo cuatro meses sin tener el perio do, y anoche la línea de mi test favorito se volvió azul. Además, mis pechos están hinchadísimos. Y mientras me estaba arreglando esta mañana me des Isabellaé. Tú sabes que yo nunca me desIsabellao.

—Excepto cuando estás embarazada.

—Exacto.

Jacob le tomó las manos y las apretó. Renesmee se conmovió al ver aquellos ojos desbordantes de felicidad.

—Será mejor que nos casemos entonces. ¿No te parece?

La oficiante carraspeó, indicando que iba a casar a aquella extraña pareja. No comprendía por qué querían que todos pensaran que estaban repitiendo la ceremonia del matrimonio. Pero eso no era asunto suyo, sobre todo cuando le habían pagado tan bien.

Finalmente dejaron de reírse y susurrarse cosas y la novia le hizo señas con la cabeza para que comen zara. La oficiante suspiró y comenzó.

—Estamos reunidos aquí en esta espléndida tarde de noviembre en este hermoso jardín, para asistir a la repetición del matrimonio de Jacob y Renesmee. Renesmee y Jacob han escrito algo especialmente para esta ocasión. ¿Jacob? —la oficiante invitó a hablar a Jacob.

Jacob volvió a apretar las manos de Renesmee, se giró hacia ella y comenzó.

El corazón de Renesmee se encogió de emoción.

—Renesmee, amor mío. Éste es un día muy especial para mí. Es un día que marca el principio del resto de mi vida contigo como esposa. Te prometo amarte siempre. Y jamás te seré infiel. Te prometo cuidarte todos los días de mi vida. Renesmee, amor mío. Soy tuyo.

—Y tú Renesmee —le dijo la oficiante a Renesmee en un sollozo, dejándose llevar súbitamente por la emoción y sin poder dejar de llorar. ¿Cómo había pensado que aquella pareja era rara? ¿Si era la pareja más román tica y enamorada que había visto en su vida?

—Jacob, amor mío —comenzó a decir Renesmee con voz temblorosa—. No puedo igualar esas hermosas palabras. No puedo expresar nada más que la humil dad y la felicidad de que tú me ames así... Yo... No te merezco...

Varias personas sacaron el pañuelo y comenzaron a sonarse la nariz. Renesmee levantó el rostro y miró a Jacob con amor.

—Pero me haré merecedora de tu amor —prosiguió—. Te prometo amarte. Y siempre serte fiel. Te prometo apoyarte y animarte. Puedes contar con migo, amor mío, como yo sé que puedo contar con tigo. Hoy me has hecho este regalo —dijo ella seña lando las perlas—. Pero el mejor regalo me lo has hecho dándome tu amistad, y luego tu eterno amor. Gracias, esposo mío —dijo ella, y se puso de punti llas para besarlo.

La oficiante decidió no seguir el texto preparado. No parecía apropiado para un momento tan emotivo.

—Deseo decir que jamás he visto una pareja tan enamorada —dijo la mujer con los ojos llenos de lá grimas—. Y me enorgullezco de declararlos marido y mujer. Que vivan muchos años para compartir ese maravilloso amor.

Todos se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron. Era me jor eso a que siguieran llorando. Isabella alzó a Tony y lo puso sobre la silla para que pudiera ver mejor.

—Mamá... Mamá. Papá... Papá —dijo el niño.

—Sí —dijo Isabella, mientras se secaba las lágrimas—. ¡Ya era hora! —agregó.

¿Acaso se habían pensado sinceramente que la habían engañado? Hacía tiempo que había descu bierto que no estaban casados, cuando había encon trado todas esas fotos de la boda de la hermana de Jacob. Enseguida se había dado cuenta del motivo de aquel engaño y se había sentido muy conmovida por él. Pero ella estaba mejor ya. Los médicos le habían asegurado un mes antes que ya se encontraba bien. Había vencido al cáncer.

Pero prefería no decirles a Jacob y a Renesmee que ya sabía la verdad desde hacía tiempo. Se habían molestado tanto en engañarla, metiendo a todos esos amigos y familiares en el lío... Además, ella siempre había confiado en el amor de ellos y en su compro miso mutuo. No, no se lo diría. Que guardaran aque llo como un secreto. Ahora que estaban casados re almente no importaba.

—¿Mamá? —le dijo Renesmee a su madre con los ojos encendidos y con Jacob del brazo—. Antes que nos distraigamos con la fiesta, queremos agradecerte que te ocupes de Tony durante nuestra segunda luna de miel.

—Es un placer. Tony y yo nos lo pasaremos muy bien, ¿no, Tony? —miró a Tony, que se había bajado de la silla y estaba corriendo hacia su cajón de arena en un rincón del jardín. Lucky corrió inmedia tamente detrás de él.

Renesmee se rió.

—Tony te dejará rendida, ya verás. Dormirás muy bien...seguro. ¡Oh! Tenemos un pequeño regalo para ti. Esperamos que te guste.

—¿Un regalo para mí? ¡Pero no tenéis que rega larme nada por ocuparme de mi nieto!

—¡No! ¡No es ese tipo de regalo!

—¿No? Estoy intrigada. Bueno, ¿qué es? Decíd melo.

—Tony va a tener un hermanito o hermanita el año que viene.

Isabella no supo qué decir. Estaba inmensamente feliz, y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a Renesmee, y luego mirar con orgullo a su yerno.

—¡Bien hecho! —le dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡Oh, bien hecho!

P.S. Fue una niña. Y la llamaron Isabella. Su naci miento transformó al diablillo de su hermano en su ángel de la guarda. Insistió en dormir en la habita ción de la niña todas las tardes, por si su «manita quedía algo». También insistió en que el valiente pe rro guardián durmiera con ellos. Jacob frunció el ceño mientras que Renesmee sonrió. Pero como siem pre, el perro y el niño se salieron con la suya.

JACKYAMAZON

_**FIN**_

4


End file.
